


As Ordered (Under Sufferance)

by alice_time



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Discipline, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Season 2, Some angst, Spanking, Team as Family, canon character death, fix-it ish, fluffy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_time/pseuds/alice_time
Summary: Set to start in Season 2 after the episode "Need". Daniel hasn't seen his Domme since she was taken by Apophis and while he's been handling the strain of being without her as best he could alone, it becomes frighteningly clear after his time in the sarcophagus that Daniel needs more help than he's getting. Forced to take on a Dominant Guardian in order to stay on SG-1, Daniel ends up under Jack's supervision, much to his dismay.But Jack is nothing if not a professional, even if he wishes too often that the blue-eyed boy was his. Really his. As they broach the waters of a purely platonic relationship, can it remain that way?If you've read Whisper91's BDSM AU's, or any of mine (The Trouble with Grimms) you'll know I have a preference for softer, fluffier BDSM verse. Cuddles and spankings and fix its. That's my thing, apparently.





	1. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel meets the Dynamic Resources counselor and gets some upsetting news. 
> 
> *Ware, spanking.

Daniel Jackson was, to a degree, starting to get used to being in constant danger. Of course, usually, that constant danger was a direct result of him getting curious about something. Jack was, typically, not impressed with his reasons for doing the things that he did. However, since Daniel wasn’t military, wasn’t Unbonded and had been for the better part of his life, entirely fine with being unsupervised.

Of course, that was before he’d gone a bit power mad from being exposed to the sarcophagus. Power mad…addicted. He was an asshole. He knew it, but still. The aftershocks, the come down from the sarcophagus sent him into the worst Drop he’d ever had in his life. He couldn’t remember waking up and attacking Jack.

He should probably have been grateful he couldn’t remember most of it. The parts he did remember were bad enough. Attacking Dr. Frasier.

The only thing that kept him from doing more damage—was Jack. He remembered best Jack pulling him into his arms and promising him everything would be all right. Holding him. He hadn’t felt so broken in a long time. And Jack supported him enough to go back with him to the planet. There was a lot of trust there. There had always been a lot of trust there.

But now…well, now he was sitting in the Dynamic Resources office with a slightly condescending Dom wondering if he could get away with punching the guy in the face. Probably not, but he _really_ wanted to.

“After your recent upset, it’s been determined that you can no longer work without Dominant supervision of some sort. Before you can be approved for active duty again, you must acquire a Dominant Guardian. We’d suggest someone on the SG-1 team, but it’s completely up to you. Should you find a Guardian on another team, you would of course have to transfer to that team.”

Daniel gritted his teeth. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“This is for your safety, as well as the safety of your team. We cannot have any instability in the SG teams, Mr. Jackson.”

“It’s Dr. Jackson.” Daniel adjust his glasses. “How long do I have to make this decision?”

“All the time you need. Keeping in mind that you will not be approved for active duty until it’s been made and all of the paperwork filed.”

“Fantastic.” Daniel stood up and strode out of the office, only just refraining from slamming the door behind him. His Dynamic had always been a small point of contention for him. In school, there had been a lot of overly toppy Doms that thought PHD programs were “too difficult” for subs. Daniel had proved them wrong repeatedly during exams. And during his dissertation.

Irritated, he’d headed down to the lab, Sam was there doing tests on the naquadah they’d retrieved. “Hey, how was your meeting?” Sam was a submissive too, but she had Jack as a supervisory Dominant when on missions as part of the military system, and she had her own Dominant Guardian in her civilian life.

“Oh, fantastic.” He plopped down in a chair. “I’m not allowed to return to active duty until I find a Dominant Guardian that can follow me on missions. Like I’m a rabid dog in need of a leash.”

Sam sighed. “You know that’s not true. You had a really bad Drop, Daniel. You don’t have anyone on file to help you and you hate the chemical replacements. Would it really be so bad to have someone who can catch you when you fall? A safety net.”

Daniel gave her a look. “Yes.”

“You know that Jack is going to find out about all this and he’s _definitely_ not going to let it go.” Sam paused what she was doing and pulled off her gloves, walking over to him and leaning against the desk. “We’re not a team without you, Daniel.”

Daniel sighed and took off his glasses, running his free hand through his hair. “Would it be childish of me to just say, I don’t want to have a Dominant and tell the DR guy to shove it?”

“And then you’ll never return to active duty.”

“What’s this about active duty?” Jack sauntered into the lab.

Daniel looked away, trying to think of something other than the truth.

“Daniel?” Jack prompted.

“Nothing.” Daniel shook his head. “It’s nothing”

“Daniel,” Sam hissed. “You can’t lie to Jack.”

Jack blinked and turned Daniel toward him. “ _Daniel_?”

“Fine. I had a meeting with the DR guy. He says I can’t go back to active duty without a Dominant Guardian.”

“Is that all?” Jack shook his head. “I’ll do it. Hell, I’d be doing it already if you were military.”

“That’s not the point.” Daniel stood up. “I don’t _need_ a babysitter Jack. It’s…it’s not fair.”

“Well seeing as we can’t go on missions without you, you’d best suck it up, kid.” Jack gave him a look. “Unless you’d prefer to stay at the base permanently.”

“ _Jack_ , I’ve been perfectly stable on my own—”

“Well that’s just not true at all,” Jack interrupted. “You’ve been using patches to stabilize on missions. I’m not stupid, Daniel, I’ve seen them on your wrists and on your hip.” Jack shifted to stand directly in Daniel’s path. “Which makes this the third lie you’ve told me in the space of about a minute.” There was a slight touch of Dominance in his tone and posture.

Daniel swallowed and flushed. “I—”

“You’ve got two options, Danny-boy. You can accept me as your Dominant Guardian and we can keep going on missions except now you’ll have a support system in place. Option two, I tell the DR guy that you’ve lied to your superior and I’m requesting you be pulled from _all_ duties until such time that you accept disciplinary action and apologize.” Jack folded his arms across his chest and fixed Daniel with a firm stare.

“I. Um. Well—what, what’s going to happen if I do accept you as my Guardian?” He put his glasses back on, more to have something to fuss with than a need for them in that moment.

“Then you and I will go have a chat about lying before heading up to the office to fill out the paperwork.” Jack wasn’t going to let his team fall apart just because Daniel was feeling…well, the word Jack would have used was bratty. Daniel would probably say obstinate.

“Well?”

“I…I just don’t know, Jack. It’s a big decision and I should really weigh—”

“One.”

Daniel jumped a touch, but so did Sam. He swallowed again. He didn’t want to end up getting discipline from the DR counselor. The guy was a jerk, for one thing, and for another, Daniel was pretty sure he’d be delighted to do something horrible to him. He hadn’t even been put in a corner since college, hadn’t been spanked since—well, he didn’t want to think about that.

“Two. Daniel, if I have to get to three, you are not going to be a happy camper.”

Daniel turned his attention back to Jack. Sam was fine with Jack as her Dom. She never had a bad word to say about Jack, well, not when she was sober anyway. Sometimes when she got a little tipsy she’d complain but it was all the usual sort of stuff. Complaining to complain, not real issues. She’d never accept a Dom that was anything less than courteous and professional.

 _It’s Jack, or nothing really._ Teal’c didn’t really count as a Dom, he may have been one if he didn’t have Junior, but there was no telling. If Daniel wanted to stay with SG-1, this was his only option. Just as Jack was about to open his mouth and say _three_ , Daniel blurted out, “Okay.”

“Okay what, Daniel?”

“Okay. I’ll—I want you to be my Dominant Guardian. Please.” He took a deep breath.

“See? That wasn’t so hard.” Jack stepped forward and put a hand on the back of Daniel’s neck, squeezing gently. “Good boy. Now, why don’t you head up to your office and wait for me in the corner, I’ll be right up after you.”

Daniel’s knees shook just a smidge. He couldn’t even remember the last time someone had given him an order. Sha’re was always so gentle with him. They’d been a perfect pair, he’d always been in balance with her. The most discipline she’d ever meted out was a grounding. Daniel swallowed and nodded quickly.

“Words, Daniel.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

His knees shook again and he ran out of the room before he could do something really embarrassing.

***

Sam glanced at Jack after Daniel had fled. “You sure about this, Sir?”

“Of course. Wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.”

“You know…you know he’s probably not been disciplined since Sha’re. Not really.” She bit her lip. “You’ll be gentle, right?”

Jack stepped closer, taking her wrist in hand and squeezing gently. “I’ll be careful, Sam. I care about him too.”

“I know that, Sir.”

“But he’s the other sub on the team and you worry.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jack smiled. “If he’s okay with it, I’ll call you up after. Then you can fuss over him, okay?”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re welcome.” Jack let go of her wrist and headed up after his genius.

***

Daniel wasn’t planning on deviating from Jack’s orders when he got on the elevator, but as his finger hovered over the buttons, something in him rebelled. He pressed the level button—for the ground level. He blinked. “Why did I do that?”

He moved to press the correct floor—and froze. He didn’t have to go to his office _here_. He had his home office too. Jack hadn’t specified. It wasn’t _really_ disobeying if he went there instead. He was just…bending a little.

Yeah.

***

Jack had to stop off at the DR office first, grabbing the relevant paperwork before heading up to Daniel’s office. He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of an empty office. Well, empty of Daniel anyhow, it was full of papers and books and random artifacts from their missions. One of these days, Daniel was going to end up suffocated under a pile of books. Jack took a breath and got on the phone with security.

“Hey, it’s Colonel O’Neill. Could you tell me where Dr. Jackson is right now?”

“Sir, Dr. Jackson left base about five minutes ago.”

“Of course he did. Thanks.” Jack hung up and sighed. Now he had to go chase Daniel down. Not that that was really a change from his daily life. “Goddammit, kid.”

***

Daniel was starting to regret, just a little, not following the letter of those orders. He’d gone to his home office, but nerves bounced him out of the corner before he even got in it. Instead, he paced. His stomach felt like lead. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He grabbed his phone, staring at it for a long moment. Jack had called a few times, but Daniel couldn’t bring himself to answer.

A knock at the door startled him. “Daniel! Daniel, I know you’re in there. Open the door.”

 _Jack._ Daniel swallowed. He took a deep breath and headed toward the door. Everything was fine. Totally fine. He unlocked the door, pulling it open and taking a step back. “Jack.”

“What in the hell were you thinking? What part of, go to your office and wait for me, was difficult to understand?” Jack strode into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

“I went to my office.” Daniel pointed at the open door of his home office.

Jack made a face. “That’s not gonna fly with me, kid.” He held up a folder of paperwork. “I’ve got some things for you to sign and then you and I are gonna have a chat.”

Daniel didn’t like the sound of that. But his stomach was churning and his palms were clammy. He knew Drop symptoms well enough to know he was edging toward one now.

Jack laid the papers on the kitchen counter, the relevant ones were flagged. He pulled a pen from his pocket and handed it to Daniel. “Get signing, kid. This day doesn’t end until they are.”

Daniel was vaguely familiar with the forms. He’d seen similar ones when he was filling out paperwork for college. “Do we really have to do this, Jack?”

“We really do.” Jack stood firm, arms crossed. “Get a move on, Daniel.”

Daniel picked up the pen. Putting it off wouldn’t make him feel better in the long run. Jack would just keep standing there and staring at him, and he’d just feel worse and worse and worse. He hadn’t had a Drop in some time before the major one. He’d been putting them off with patches and the occasional injection. His first instinct in this situation and been to run. Which only reminded him further of how not like other submissives he was. Never had been.

He’d been too smart for the Doms he’d met in college. Sha’re had been the first Dominant to ever make him feel normal. And now she was gone. Jack was…Jack wasn’t like the Doms in college. He didn’t throw around Dominance. He didn’t even hesitate on taking two submissives as part of SG-1. There were military commanders who would think that was a distraction.

Daniel signed the papers.

“Good boy.” Jack flipped through the pages and signed as well. “We’ll file these tomorrow. Now.” He looked Daniel in the eyes. “Normally I’d go over rules and consequences first thing, but you’re already in a bit of a state, aren’t you kid?”

“Uh…yeah. A bit.” Daniel bit his lip. “I don’t know what I was thinking, Jack. I panicked. Maybe. I’m not sure. I was pushing the button on the elevator and…I just don’t know.”

Jack sighed. “You think too much, you know that?” He took Daniel by the wrist and led him over to the couch. “I’m a little—annoyed, about the running, but I should have expected it. You’ve been struggling a long time now, and I should have seen that. I’m not going to let you down again.”

Daniel’s stomach twisted. “You haven’t let me down Jack. I’m the one who ran off like—”

“You’re my responsibility, kid.” Jack shook his head. “Now. You’ve had quite a time of it today. Lying to me. Running off and disobeying orders.” He squeezed Daniel’s wrist. “But this is also your first time getting help from me and I have this sneaking suspicion you haven’t been taken over someone’s knee in a long while.”

Daniel cleared his throat. “Um…actually Jack, I’ve sort of never been over anyone’s knee. My…my Dominant Guardian in college preferred me over his desk. He was the last one who ever used physical means for punishment.”

“I see.” Jack frowned. “Well, I’m putting you over my knee, Daniel.”

“Oh.”

“It’s a lot easier to comfort after if you’re close to me.” Jack rubbed his thumb along the inside of Daniel’s wrist. “You’re going to be okay, Daniel. Really.” He hadn’t come into this thinking he’d have to be quite so ginger with Daniel, but he would be.

Daniel swallowed. “I don’t know…I don’t know how to do this.”

“That’s okay. I’ve got enough experience for the both of us.” Jack smiled. “I’m going to take your pants down and then you’re going over my lap.”

“My pants? Rally?”

“Yup.” Jack didn’t waste any further time for preamble, unfastening Daniel’s belt and trousers and whisking them down to his knees. He took Daniel’s wrist again and tugged him down to lay across his knees, and then adjusted his position a smidge. “You comfy?”

“I have a feeling I’m not going to be.”

“See, you are a smart kid.” Jack tapped Daniel’s boxer-clad ass. “Now, lying isn’t ever going to fly with me, you understand me?”

“Yes, Jack.” Daniel restrained his urge to flee. “Um…could you put my glasses someplace?” He took them off.

“Sure.” Jack took them and set them up on the table just behind the sofa. “All right, let’s get started.” He laid his first hard smack right across the center of Daniel’s ass.

“Ow!”

Jack rolled his eyes. “That’s the idea, kid.” He started up properly, finding his rhythm and using his free arm to secure his wriggling charge.

Daniel would’ve liked to have been more stoic, but given that he was slung over Jack’s lap with his pants down, he was finding it difficult. He felt like a little kid. He couldn’t kick, because his pants were effectively binding his legs and Jack had just as hard a hand as Daniel had feared. He closed his eyes to hold back the inevitable stream of tears and grabbed the couch cushion in front of him. He didn’t want Jack to think he was incapable of keeping his composure during discipline. He just had to find that place inside himself he used to go to before. Where he could be silent and still and take it.

Jack frowned at Daniel’s tense shoulders and sudden silence. “You do know, that the point of a spanking is to holler and cry, right? Otherwise it’s just pain with no emotional release.” He paused. “Daniel?” He swatted Daniel’s thigh.

Daniel yelped. “What?”

“What’s with the silence, Daniel? You know crying is a part of the process, right?”

Daniel blinked. “Um, well, I just—the last time it was. Different. They told me to be quiet.” _A good submissive accepts discipline with quiet dignity. Stop crying at once!_

“Well that’s bullshit.” Jack took up spanking again. “You can shout and cry and kick all you need to, Danny. That’s the point.”

 _Oh._ Nobody had ever said that to Daniel before. Though he didn’t appreciate being called Danny. “Really? You won’t get mad?”

“Really.” He ruffled Daniel’s hair gently. “Let’s get you through this, kiddo.”

The spanking went forward, and this time, Daniel did his utmost to just—feel it. He gripped the cushion tighter and started to cry.

Jack smiled. “That’s it, buddy. Let it all out.” He kept up his steady pace, driving Daniel over the edge into release.

Daniel cried, mumbling apologies as best he could. Jack rubbed his back.

“That’s it, I forgive you. That’s my good boy.” He kept rubbing. “You’re all right now.” He wanted to have a long talk with Daniel about his last Dominant Guardian at some point in the near future. Whoever the guy was, he’d pretty clearly messed up Daniel’s notions about the point of discipline and behavior and that wasn’t a good thing. But it was a chat for another time.

He kept rubbing Daniel’s back. He wasn’t really surprised to find Daniel was a bit sleepy. He got the now limp sub up into his arms, leaning back into the couch and humming softly. “There you are.” Daniel grabbed Jack’s shirt, fingers curling tight. Jack smiled. “Aren’t you a sweetheart?” If Daniel had been more conscious, Jack wouldn’t have dared with the endearment. Jack had handled a lot of submissive subordinates, Sam was a spitfire, but sweet. She also held onto guilt like an octopus. Daniel, on the other hand, had let go pretty quick. Well, once he’d stopped holding all of it in.

Jack pet Daniel’s hair. “Everything is going to be all right. I promise.”

_I promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to be getting pretty canon-divergent from here folks. Just so you know.


	2. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine mission goes a bit sideways. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Ware, spanking at the end.

“What do you want for dinner?” Jack asked, looking through Daniel’s kitchen cupboards. “God, how many different kinds of coffee does one man need? Is there any food in here?”

“I—I usually just eat at the base. Or order pizza.” Like Jack could talk about eating healthy. Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Rolling your eyes at me so soon after I spanked you seem like a good idea, kid?”

 _How did he know?_ Daniel sighed. “No?”

“Yeah, so, without sass, what do you want for dinner? The only thing that looks edible here is a bottle of mustard.”

“Chinese?”

“Okay.” Jack dug into the drawer of take-out menus and pulled out a well -Chinese menu. “I’ll put in an order and then we can talk about rules.”

Daniel sighed. That should be fun.

“I’m going to assume by the bright red circle around the number four special it’s your favorite?”

“Yeah, fried rice and an order of dumplings too.”

“You got it.” Jack put in the order and headed over to the couch where Daniel was lounging with a thick book—on his stomach. Not because his ass still hurt or anything. Definitely not.

Jack smiled and sat in the nearby armchair. “I see you’re brooding.”

“I am not brooding.”

“Well, let’s get straight to it then.” Jack took a breath. “Rules are pretty simple, seeing how I’m your commander in the field already, you know most of them. I give you an order, you obey it. Of course, with you being—you, I expect you’ll occasionally have trouble with that one, but now I’ll be taking you to task a bit more firmly when you do.”

Daniel flushed.

“I don’t tolerate lies of any kind, which you know, and finally, deliberately putting yourself in harm’s way will not be tolerated. Ever. There will be no more crazy stunts, Daniel. The number of times you’ve almost died, or I’ve thought you were dead, or you almost died over some piece of alien pottery—it’s way too high. We clear?”

Daniel wasn’t sure his face could get any redder. “Yeah, we’re clear.”

“Good. And if you need any more rules, we can revisit this.” Jack was thinking a health and safety rule might be necessary at some point, but he wanted to wait and see first.

“I’m sure that won’t be necessary.” Daniel adjusted his glasses. “I’m low maintenance.”

Jack would believe _that_ when he saw it.

***

“Hey, Daniel, how was last night?” Sam glanced up as he walked into her lab. She wasn’t going to asking outright if he’d gotten spanked, but she was pretty sure he had been. He had that look.

“Fine. Totally fine.” He fussed with his glasses. “I’ve even got a shiny new sub-band.” It had Jack’s ID number on it in case of emergencies. He held up his wrist, flashing the leather and stainless-steel cuff. The ID number was etched into the stainless-steel band riveted to the leather. Daniel’s ID number was there too and a few numbers citing the designation of the relationship.

“It’s a very nice band, Daniel.” She had one a bit similar. They were military issue, she also had a third tag with her dog tags that had the same info.

“Thanks.” He sighed. “Can I ask you something? I mean something private.”

“Sure.” She turned off the recording device she’d been taking notes with and stepped closer. “What is it?”

“So…when I was in college I had a Dominant Guardian, one of the professors in the linguistic department. I was only just seventeen so it was a requirement.” Daniel swallowed. “He’s the only person before Jack who ever…with the whole physical discipline thing.”

Sam raised her eyebrows. “Are you saying that you hadn’t been spanked since college?”

“I don’t know that I’d call it _that_. It was physical discipline. He’d just tell me to get over his desk and then he’d use a ruler or…or whatever and I was supposed to just take it. Quietly.” Daniel frowned. “Jack’s given me the impression that’s not the usual.” It was easier for Daniel to talk about it as some far off event in the past. Or some peculiarity of a culture he was studying.

Sam’s jaw dropped and she licked her lips before shaking her head. “I’m sorry.” She walked around her table, drawing closer. “Daniel, you have to know that what you just described is not—I mean to say, did this Dom comfort you after?”

“Well…no.”

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Daniel, that’s not how it’s supposed to go. That—what you described was…”

“I’m fine Sam, really.”

“Sure, you’re fine _now_ , but Daniel, is this guy still getting submissive wards?”

“No.” Daniel swallowed.

“Daniel?” Sam put a hand on his arm. “Are you sure about that?”

“Yes.” He glanced down. He hadn’t thought about it in years. “One of my other professors found out how it was and I mean, I told him it was fine but he filed a grievance. I’m not sure what all happened, but I was supposed to go to counseling or something. I ended up transferring to a new school and by then I was over eighteen and I didn’t need a Guardian anymore.”

Sam bit her lip. “God, Daniel. And you’ve told Jack about this, right?”

“Some of it.” He shrugged. “It’s fine.”

“Daniel.”

“I’m fine, Sam. It was a long time ago. I doubt Jack will have to—to use physical discipline on me all that often. It will be fine.”

Same watched him leave, eyebrows raised skeptically. Daniel was just going to have to find out the hard way, wasn’t he?

***

“Daniel Jackson, you seem different.” Teal’c eyed him.

“Nope. Just another Tuesday.”

“It is Wednesday.”

“Oh. Well, you know what I mean.” Daniel shrugged.

“Is that bracelet on your wrist not new? It appears similar to the one Dr. Carter wears.”

“It’s representative of the same thing.”

“I see.” Teal’c nodded. “So you are now beholden to Commander O’Neill.”

“I wouldn’t say beholden.” Daniel adjusted his glasses. “It’s a partnership. He just—he’s responsible for me. Not that he wasn’t before but it’s just—different.”

“I understand. He is now obligated to provide direct disciplinary action for your misdeeds, as well as comfort. I have read the materials in the Dynamic Resources office. I was…I believe you would say, bored.”

Daniel sighed. “Where is everyone else? I just want to get the mission brief and go through the gate.”

Sam and Jack walked in together a moment later, coffee in hand, followed quickly by General Hammond.

“Dr. Jackson,” General Hammond started, “I understand you’ve been cleared for duty?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Today you’re all headed to…”

Daniel zoned out a bit while Hammond was talking. It was just another mission brief, just another plant. The UAV hadn’t shown much beyond trees. He was hoping for some cultural evidence, but they’d find out more when they got there. As they headed down to the gate, he started to get back his usual glee. Anything could be on that planet. Anything. A whole group of Maya or a lost Native American tribe.

An alien race even.

The thrill of discovery. He headed through the gate with his team, and tried to put everything else out of his head.

***

“Did you see these?” Daniel asked, pointing at the glyphs. “I think this civilization originally came from the Celts. See these knotwork emblems?” He shook his head. “They had their own gods and mythology—I suppose it’s possible their gods were also alien.”

“Are you thinking this is a protected planet?” Sam asked.

“I’m not sure, I mean, it’s possible, but there wasn’t anything around the gate. It is peculiar that the European nations seem to be unrepresented it Go’auld planets. I’ve been theorizing for some time that the four allied alien races may have protected them.”

“It’s an interesting theory,” Sam admitted. “I suppose we’ll find out, won’t we?”

“I hope so.” Daniel pulled out his camera and started recording the area. “I’m not entirely certain what all of these glyphs represent, but this place seems to be a meeting hall.”

“And perhaps we’ll find some natives at some point?” Jack added. “This place is a ghost town.”

“A clean ghost town,” Sam said. “This place was occupied recently.”

“You are correct, Dr. Carter.” Teal’c pointed at the hearth. “The fire was put out, but there are still embers.”

Daniel smiled. “Fantastic, let’s go introduce ourselves.”

Jack sighed. This was going to be one of those missions, wasn’t it?

***

“So, Daniel, tell me. What part of, _don’t touch the thing_ , was so difficult to understand?”

“But Jack—”

“I don’t want to hear the words _historical significance_ or _you wouldn’t understand Jack_ , come out of your mouth. In fact, until we get back, maybe you should keep the talking to a minimum.”

Daniel bit his lip and glanced at Sam. She shook her head.

Yeah. This was one of those missions.

***

After debriefing, Daniel was sent to his office to wait for Jack. This time, he went to his office. He wasn’t particularly sure _why_ Jack was so upset. Well, beyond being nearly killed by angry natives and now of course SG-9 was going to have to go in and be diplomatic. Provided they could without getting shot.

But Daniel hadn’t _known_ the object was of such importance. It certainly hadn’t looked like much, and the early Celts hadn’t had any interest in—

“You look like you’re thinking very hard about something. I hope it’s about why you shouldn’t touch things.”

Daniel glanced up from his desk, swallowing when he spotted Jack. “Of course, Jack.”

“You know, I realize that you know more about these artifacts and cultures than I do, but when I say, do not touch, that’s an _order_.”

“I’m not a child, Jack.”

“Really? I’m starting to wonder.” Jack shook his head. “Regardless, I almost took an arrow to the ass because you didn’t listen to me.”

“And I’m sorry about that, Jack. Really I am.” And he was. He just…wasn’t really sorry that he touched the artifact to begin with.

“Uh huh.” Jack closed the office door and locked it. “You’re lucky, you know that?”

“Oh?” Daniel raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, because this room is pretty sound proof when the door is closed.”

Daniel scrambled away from his desk. “Now, Jack, I don’t think you need to get physical. I’m fine. I apologized and everything.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh. You know, if occurs to me that you tend to distance yourself from the proceedings. Using phrases like _physical discipline_. Maybe it would help if you stopped distancing yourself.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Okay, this is what we’re going to do. First off, you’re going to spend ten minutes in that corner thinking about how you could’ve gotten us all killed.” Jack sat on the couch. “After, you’re going to come here,” he pointed at the spot between his shoes, “and then you will open your mouth and speak words.”

“Did you have specific words in mind, Jack?”

“Oh yeah. You’re going to tell me you’re getting a spanking.”

“Jack!”

“You get to pick how you’re phrasing it, but you have to use the word, Daniel.”

Daniel flushed.

“Now, corner.”

This was definitely worse than last time. Even with the running. Daniel trudged over to the corner, wondering if he was about to spend the better part of his life in corners or tossed over Jack’s lap. It was starting to feel like an inevitability, and it had only been a few days.

“You better be thinking about putting the team in danger.”

Daniel flinched. _Right_. That was an order too. Jack wasn’t wrong, really. He had told him not to touch the thing. The natives had gotten incredibly upset and then there was all that running and arrows and Jack nearly getting hit in the ass. He could be a little myopic when it came to his studies, sure. He never intentionally put his team in danger though.

Did he? No. Of course not. But was it worse that it wasn’t intentional? He loved going to other planets and of course, there was the search for Sha’re. He had to be a part of that. He had to be a part of SG-1. Putting them in danger helped no one. Maybe he could stand to be a little more thoughtful? Or at least he could try. Could it be possible that by ignoring his submissive tendencies he’d built bad habits? Sha’re had encouraged his curiosity and only occasionally curtailed him.

On Abydos, there was no tradition of collaring, as there was here. It had its roots in European traditions. Instead, he had worn specific robes. He’d never really thought of it as a lack. Sure, he’d been brought up with those traditions, but had seen no need to utilize them once on Abydos. _I miss her so much._

Was he distracting himself from Sha’re with these rushes toward discovery? Possibly. _God, maybe I do need help._ What if he got one of his team members killed? They’d lost too many people already. He’d seen too much death. He couldn’t lose them. And if he cause it? He’d never be able to live with himself.

“Time’s up, kiddo.”

Daniel swallowed and turned around. Jack pointed again at his feet. Daniel sighed and shuffled forward to the indicated spot. Oh, god, now he had to…

“I’m waiting, Danny-boy.”

Daniel flushed. “I…do I have to?”

“Yes, Daniel.”

“I hate you.”

“You’re stalling.”

Daniel flushed brighter and mumbled something.

“Louder and coherent, Daniel.” Jack knew full well this was going to be hard for Daniel. But he also _needed_ to be pushed a little.

“You’re going to—to spank me.”

“Yes, I am, and I’m proud of you.” He took Daniel’s wrist and squeezed gently. “I know this is hard for you, kid, but it won’t get better until you work at it.”

Daniel felt a rush of warmth. _Proud of me?_ But he’d—he’d screwed up so badly. This wasn’t even the first time. Did Jack forgive him for the other times too? Could he?

“Now, I’m going to take your pants down this time, but next time, you need to try and take them down yourself. Understand?”

Daniel nodded. He didn’t even want to think about the next time. He was still wrapped up in _this_ time.

“Words now.”

“Yes, I understand.” Daniel bit his lip. “Sir.”

“Good boy.” Jack didn’t wait any longer. Daniel had a shaky look to him. His eyes were already a bit red and his pulse was racing. Jack took Daniel’s pants down and pulled him down over his knees and the couch. “You’re not gonna like this, but I’m taking the boxers too.”

“No!” Daniel pushed on the couch, trying to get up and Jack casually pinned him down. “Jack, please.”

“Sorry, bud, but this is the second time this week you’ve disobeyed an order. Also, you put us in danger. Your bare ass and my hand need to talk about that.” He whisked Daniel’s boxers down to join his pants and then rubbed his shoulder in reassurance. “Settle down now. You want me to take your glasses?”

Daniel considered that for a moment. It’d be better than having them fog up while he cried. “Yes.” He took them off and handed them back to Jack. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Jack set the glasses aside. “Now, let’s get to that talk.”

Daniel closed his eyes. He didn’t say ow on the first strike, but it did hurt.

“I hope you were thinking in that corner, Daniel.”

“Yes, Jack.” He felt awful. He felt more awful than he’d expected to. Like there was a swarm of piranha in his stomach. _Everyone could have died._

“Good.” Jack decided to go for speed this time. The less time he gave Daniel to start thinking, the better off Daniel would be. He went hard and fast, peppering Daniel’s bare ass with precise spanks.

Daniel was less appreciative of the technique than perhaps he would’ve been, but he did feel all those piranha hurry away in the face of the barrage and he started crying quickly enough after that.

“You did something foolish,” Jack remarked. “That doesn’t mean I don’t think you belong on the team. You’re at the heart of SG-1, Danny. You know that? I can’t lose you, and that’s the other reason you’re getting this spanking. Because I could’ve lost you today.”

Daniel hiccupped. “I-I’m so sorry, Jack. I shouldn’t have touched it. I put everyone at risk and I’m sorry. I promise, I promise I’ll try harder to think first. To listen when y-you tell me not to do something.”

“Glad to hear it.” Jack gave Daniel a careful look over and then laid out a final barrage, tipping Daniel into the realm of tearful, not quite intelligible, apologies. “That’s it, there’s my good boy. I forgive you. I know your curiosity gets the better of you. We’ll just have to work on that, okay?”

Daniel nodded.

“Good boy.” Jack pulled Daniel’s boxers back up and helped him stand a moment before pulling him down to sit in his lap. “I’ve got you, let it all out now.” Jack knew Daniel had been holding back for a while now. He’d seen a glimpse of it the other night during their first spanking, and more of it now. Danny needed a good hard cry. He needed the release. Jack rubbed his back. “I’ve got you.”

Daniel laid is head on Jack’s shoulder. He was tired, and his nose was stuffed up but—he felt better. Jack forgave him. And Jack wanted to help him. Jack wanted him on the team. He’d needed to hear that. Sometimes…sometimes doubts started to creep into Daniel’s head. Doubts about his usefulness in the field. But he had to be there. And Jack wanted him there.

And Jack forgave him. It was nice, this. Just being there and letting someone comfort him. Having someone _to_ comfort him. And the pain hit him all over again. _I miss Sha’re_. He couldn’t stop the fresh tears, hacking sobs as he put his arms around Jack’s neck.

“Hey now,” Jack hugged him back. “What’s going on in there?”

“I just…I miss her so much. I feel like we’re never going to find her.”

Jack sighed. “I know, Danny-boy. I know. It hurts.” He rubbed Danny’s back. “You take all the time you need. I’m here for you.”

Eventually though, Daniel cried himself out, and fell asleep in Jack’s arms. Jack carefully laid Daniel out on the couch, fetching a spare blanket and pillow from the closet and tucking Daniel in. He didn’t leave though. He ordered dinner up and took a seat. He wouldn’t leave his boy unattended after something like this. He’d wait, and when Daniel woke up he’d be there.

He’d be there, he’d always be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some timeline chicanery as I diverge from canon because...well, it just always happens that way.


	3. Abydos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since Daniel was in Abydos and he dreads going back and telling Sha're's father that she is gone, but when Daniel arrives, he's in for a terrible shock. 
> 
> Chapter warnings:  
> *Canon Character Death (The divergent in timeline placement)  
> *Spanking

“Sha’re!” Daniel sat up in his bed, skin sticky with sweat, heart racing. It had been a year since he’d last seen his wife. A year since she’d been taken by the Goa’uld. They were set to go through the Stargate today, back to Abydos as he’d promised Sha’re’s father. They weren’t any closer to finding her. They weren’t even able to save her brother. _God._ What was he going to tell her father?

Daniel ran a hand through his hair and fumbled for the clock. It was early, but he wasn’t going to get back to sleep now. He took a shower and dried off, hands starting to shake as he dug into his medicine cabinet for a white and blue box. They called this an aftershock. Most subs just said they were shocky, but Daniel had never felt comfortable using a word that seemed so infantile. The shaking was a reaction to the hormone fluctuations. The chemicals in the patch would offset the fluctuations for a while. He didn’t _like_ using them. They left him with a slight hungover feeling that could last for days. But he needed the boost today.

He slapped one on his hip, shaved and got dressed. He still had time before he needed to head in, and used that to make coffee and look over his findings for the last year. There was so little relating to Sha’re. Why couldn’t they find Sha’re?

Daniel sighed and headed into work. He had an important trip in front of him.

***

Jack slipped on his shirt, eyeing Daniel. This trip was going to be hard. Harder than most. No one would blame Daniel for being a bit off today. And he was, off, that is. Jack couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but there was something familiar about the sort of hazy look Daniel got when he wasn’t focused. Daniel got like that a lot, and Jack had originally chalked it up to allergies and Daniel being a bit…Daniel.

He’d just have to keep a close eye on Daniel. Well, a closer eye. They got their gear and headed down to check on the UAV footage, spotting Daniel’s father-in-law. With that confirmation, everyone headed to the staging area to wait for the gate to open.

Daniel was fussing with his hat.

“You all right, kid?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, it’s just—today.”

Jack clapped him on the shoulder and a made a note to check in with Daniel again once their mission was over. Daniel didn’t seem like the sort to come asking for help or comfort, but he was probably going to need it.

Kasuf was waiting in the temple when they arrived. “Good Son, you have returned.” Kasuf took a breath.

Before he could speak, Daniel started talking, “Good Father, I’m sorry, I have not yet found Sha’re or Skaara.”

“It is that which I must speak to you about, Good Son.” Kasuf shook his head. “Sha’re is here.”

“What?” Daniel rushed forward. “Where is she?”

Kasuf closed his eyes a long moment. “Follow me.”

Jack had a very bad feeling.

***

Daniel knelt at the grave.

“We wished to wait, until you could arrive, but I did not wish to leave her waiting to go on,” Kasuf said. “She was with child when she arrived, though she would not say how, but something went wrong. We could not save her.”

Daniel shivered, stroking the cartouche of her name. “She can’t be gone.” He shook his head. “She just.” He started pushed aside the sand. “She can’t be gone. You made a mistake. We can—there has to be something we can do.” He dug into the sand with his hands, desperately trying to move the shifting grains.

Jack took a breath and moved closer to Daniel. “There’s nothing you can do for her now.”

“No!” Daniel shook his head and kept digging, sand scratching his hands, not caring as small stones cut into his palms.

Jack stepped in the moment he saw blood dripping into the sand. He grabbed Daniel around the shoulders and pulled him back. “Stop Daniel, stop. You’re hurting yourself.”

“No, I have to, I have to see her.” Daniel struggled, trying to get back to the grave. Jack pulled him back, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s torso and pulling him close. “I have to see her!”

“I’m so sorry, Daniel.” Jack held him tight. “I’m so sorry.”

Daniel shook his head, eyes red but tears weren’t coming. He kept trying to get free of Jack, but Jack was too strong and as he struggled, grief drained his own strength.

Jack was more worried by the lack of tears than anything else. “It’s okay, Daniel. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

***

They stayed on Abydos for a few days after updating General Hammond. Daniel didn’t cry. He just—sat. Either at Sha’re’s grave, or in the tent they had shared. He was quiet, eating little and sleeping even less.

Kasuf approached Jack on the third day. “Colonel O’Neill, I have concerned greatly about Danyel. His grief consumes him. He will not heal in this place. Will you care for him?”

“I will.” Jack nodded. “I’ll take him home. We’ll—we’ll do whatever it takes to help him…heal.”

“Thank you.” Kasuf nodded deeply.

“And we, we are still looking for Skaara. I promise you that.”

“I know. You would never abandon him.” Kasuf took a breath. “I must go. Contact us soon, I wish to know how Danyel fares.”

“Of course.” Jack nodded.

Now they just had to get Daniel through the gate.

Jack found Daniel at the grave, Sam was watching from a nearby patch of shadow. Jack headed to her first.

“How long has he been there?”

“A couple hours. I put the hat on him, he didn’t even seem to notice.” Sam shook her head. “He’s stuck, Sir.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean—he’s still convinced that he can somehow fix this. I’m not even sure how he’s managed to stay up this long. He’s not sleeping. He hasn’t even cried.”

“Kasuf spoke to me. We agreed—Daniel needs to go back home. He’s not going to move on sitting by her grave every day.”

Sam nodded. “I don’t think Daniel’s going to be happy about that.”

“That’s why I want you to get Teal’c and head to the Stargate. I’ll be there shortly with our boy.”

“Yes, Sir.” Sam sent another concerned look at Daniel before heading off to find Teal’c.

Jack sighed and headed toward Daniel. “Hey there, you hungry?”

Daniel shook his head.

“Well, that’s too bad, because you need to eat something.”

Daniel started. “Not hungry.”

“That’s an order, Daniel. Come on, up you get.” Jack took him by the arm and helped him to his feet. He was going to take Daniel to get something to eat. Just…at the SGC.

Daniel frowned, but he didn’t want to get Jack riled up. He could eat, and then come back. No reason to make a big deal about it. He didn’t fight Jack as he was led back to the temple. Well, not until he saw the Stargate.

“What’s going on?”

“Sorry, but it’s time, Daniel.”

“No.” Daniel pulled free of Jack’s grip. “I’m staying here. I have to stay.”

“No, Danny. You’re coming home.” Jack took hold of Daniel’s wrist. “This isn’t a discussion, Daniel.”

Daniel tried to pull free again.

“I’ll get handcuffs if I have to, Daniel.”

Daniel’s brow furrowed. “I’m _not_ going back.”

***

The klaxon sounded as the Stargate engaged, SG-1’s code came through and soon after the team came out.

General Hammond was waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp and raised his eyebrows. “Colonel O’Neill, may I ask why Dr. Jackson is handcuffed to you?”

“It was the only way to get him through the Stargate,” Jack said drily. “It’s been a very stressful couple of days, sir. Daniel needs to eat. Could we debrief tomorrow?”

General Hammond took a closer look at Dr. Jackson. “You may, Colonel. Dr. Jackson, consider yourself on leave until Colonel O’Neill has cleared you with the Dynamic Resources office.”

Daniel sort of shrugged in acknowledgement, but didn’t look at General Hammond.

“Dismissed then.”

Jack led Daniel off to his office, ordering dinner and sitting him on the couch before undoing the handcuffs. He’d take him to the infirmary after food. Daniel wasn’t talking.

Jack wasn’t sure if the whole silent treatment thing was an improvement. It was a different silence, at least. He could see the undercurrent of anger that fed this silence. He didn’t blame Daniel for being angry. He had a right to be angry. But he wasn’t going to let him waste away next to Sha’re’s grave. He took off his glasses, setting them aside and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Kasuf asked me to take you home, Daniel. He was concerned. We’re all concerned. You aren’t yourself. I know, I _know_ you’re in pain right now. But killing yourself isn’t going to fix it.”

Daniel looked up at Jack, eyes red. “I wasn’t killing myself.”

“You sure about that?”

There was a knock, their food had arrived.

Jack took the trays and closed the door again. “I got you pie.” He set the food out. “Eat up.”

“I’m not hungry.”

Jack took a deep breath. “New rule, kid. Your health and safety doesn’t end with physical danger. You will take care of yourself. This means eating food, treating injuries, showering—not sitting in the sun until you get heatstroke.” Jack stood firm. “Now eat.”

Daniel bristled. The anger was easier for him to understand. Easier for him to hold onto. It didn’t hurt as much. It was better than the numbness. He stared at the tray in front of him. The thought of eating turned his stomach.

“Daniel, do I need to give you an incentive to eat?”

Daniel took hold of the corner of the tray. He grabbed onto the anger like a lifeline. _I failed to save Sha’re_. His throat went hot and tight. _It’s my fault she’s dead._ The numbness only dulled the guilt, but the anger was better. He clenched his jaw and threw the tray at the wall.

Jack raised his eyebrow. “You’re really pushing it today, aren’t you, kid?”

“I’m not a kid!” Daniel stood up. “I’m done. I’ll resign. You can just…fuck off.”

“We’ll call that three, shall we?” Jack strode forward, pulling out Daniel’s desk chair and grabbing him by the wrist.

“You can’t do this, I resign!”

“There’s a whole mess of paperwork you have to fill out for that to be true, so for right now, yeah. I can do this.” He sat in the desk chair and pulled Daniel over his lap before he could get feisty. Well, feistier.

“Jack!” Daniel struggled. He bucked. He was a tall guy and more athletic than he once had been. But he’d spent the past few days overheated (with the occasional small amount of heatstroke), he was malnourished and exhausted from lack of sleep. He wasn’t in any condition to fight back.

And Jack knew it. “Settle down.” Jack swatted his ass. “I’ve given you a lot of slack over the past few days. You just lost Sha’re, but you aren’t dealing with that. You’re blaming yourself for something you couldn’t have prevented.”

Daniel shook his head. “You let me up right now, Jack!”

“I see someone has the mistaken idea that they’re in charge.” Jack took a firmer grip of Daniel’s midsection and started spanking.

Daniel’s position made it difficult for him to try and stop Jack. The blood was rushing to his head a bit. He could kick though, and tried that to little effect.

“I don’ t need you!”

“Well that’s not true.” Jack kept spanking. “And I’m not going to go away just because you throw a tantrum.”

 _Tantrum?_ Daniel tried to push himself off on the floor, and only succeeded in rolling the chair.

Jack swatted harder. “None of that.”

It was starting to hurt, and Jack wasn’t showing any signs of slowing down. “You’re gonna come home with me tonight, Danny. You’re going to take at least two weeks of leave and you’ll be spending those two weeks grounded, at my house. We’ll go get your things tomorrow.”

Daniel shook his head.

“Don’t shake your head at me, little boy. You’re going to be supervised until I know you’ve stabilized.” The spanking continued, and a bit of the tension bled out Daniel’s shoulders.

A few tears finally dripped down Daniel’s nose.

“I’m going to let you up now, and you’re going to take down your trousers.”

Daniel shook his head again.

“Yup.” Jack helped him stand. “Now, can you do this yourself or do you need help?”

The anger was starting to fade into the background of a steady stream of uncertain thoughts. He did blame himself for Sha’re, and he didn’t know how to handle that. He made half an attempt at reaching for his belt buckle, but his hands froze. Why was he doing that? He didn’t want to get more physical discipline. But…but he was stuck. He was stuck in the moment that he learned Sha’re was dead. He was stuck in the feeling of hopelessness and guilt. He didn’t want to be stuck any longer. Jack could unstick him.

“Danny?”

His shoulders shook. “I can’t fix it myself. I need you to fix it.” He swallowed.

“It’s gonna be okay, kid.” Jack unfastened Daniel’s trousers and pulled them down. “Back over my lap now. I’m going to fix it, okay?”

“Yes, Sir.” The position wasn’t any better to put himself in.

“Now then, let’s get down to business. You disobeyed an order, Daniel. Again.” He whisked down Daniel’s boxers. “There are some exigent circumstances this time around, Danny, but the next time we talk about you disobeying orders it’ll be a grounding with bedtime spankings every night for a week.”

Daniel didn’t even want to _think_ about that.

“Am I clear?”

Daniel swallowed. “Yes, Sir.”

Jack eyed the light pink color he’d managed to raise so far and then started spanking. He concentrated on the sensitive undercurve. This needed to be memorable. Perhaps that would keep Daniel in line while he was grounded. He was anticipating a few more tantrums. Daniel wasn’t going to finish grieving in a day, or even a couple weeks, but however long Daniel needed, Jack was going to be there for him.

As he adjusted his grip on Daniel’s midsection, the kid’s shirt rode up—revealing a small row of flesh colored patches. Jack raised his eyebrows. “You’re wearing four drop-stop patches, Daniel.”

Daniel swallowed. He’d forgotten to take off the old ones as he’d slapped on new ones.

“Daniel James Jackson, what the hell were you thinking?”

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut, tears dripping. “I just forgot.”

“Disregard for personal safety, Daniel.” Jack peeled off the patches, wadding them up and tossing them into the trashcan. “You could have made yourself very sick.”

Daniel couldn’t help the whine that escaped his lips.

“You just get yourself into a whole heap of trouble, don’t you kid?” Jack sighed and continued spanking, making a circuit around Daniel’s ass to make sure he rose color on every portion of flesh. “I’m gonna finish up this spanking, kid, but I think you’ve earned yourself another one tomorrow.”

Daniel couldn’t keep any further leash on his submissive instincts. The discipline was doing its job too well. Those last bits of anger collapsed under the weight of guilt and self-recrimination but those horrible emotions were driven away in the wave of heat Jack was laying into his ass.

The hard tears came shortly after. Horrible tears that shook every part of him. He was so tired.

“That’s it, let it all out now.” Jack rubbed some of the ache out of Daniel’s hot skin. “It’s okay. You did such a good job.” He waited for Daniel to get a bit calmer before pulling his boxer’s up and then helping Daniel stand. He led Daniel over to the couch and sat down, pulling the still crying submissive into his lap to hold. “I’m so sorry Sha’re is gone, buddy. It wasn’t your fault. I forgive you for being a brat though.”

Daniel burrowed closer. He wanted—he wanted something else too. He felt safe with Jack here, but he wanted… “Sam.”

“What was that?”

“Can—can Sam come up?”

“Sure,” Jack smiled, brushing hair away from Daniel’s face. “Sit tight.” He leaned to get to his phone and quickly dialed.

“Sir?” she answered.

“Could you come up to Daniel’s office? He needs a bit more comfort.”

“I’ll be right there, Sir.”

Jack hung up and set the phone aside. “She’s on her way up. We’ll get you settled, okay? And then maybe you want to try getting something to eat again?”

“Okay.”

“Good boy.” He held Daniel close.

Sam knocked softly and then entered, closing the door behind her. She took off her jacket and headed to the couch, sitting down next to Jack and Daniel. “Hey, sweetie.”

“Sam.” Daniel blinked, tears sticking his eyelashes together. “Sha’re is really gone, isn’t she?”

“I’m so sorry, Daniel.” She put a hand on his arm. “You want to cuddle for a while?”

God, he hated how infantile all of these terms made him feel. But he nodded.

“Okay, sweetie.” She curled up next to Jack, who put an arm around her and drew her close. “I’ll be right here for you.”

Daniel took her hand.

The trio settled. Jack wasn’t surprised at Sam, but he had been surprised that Daniel asked for her. It was a step in the right direction, that was certain. He just wished they hadn’t had to pay such a high price for Daniel to make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Daniel is grounded and Jack works to help him through a stage or two of the grieving process. 
> 
> Yeah...I feel bad that Sha're is dead, but it's canon and...I thought this would be kinder?


	4. Grounded - Week One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel isn't sure what to expect from his grounding with Jack. They say the first week is the hardest. But now that he's not pushing away his grief, he has to face it. 
> 
> And that could be the hardest thing of all. (Yeah, it's gonna be a bit angsty folks, but it'll get better)
> 
> *Warnings  
> -Spankings (two)  
> -Short discussion of thoughts of suicide

Daniel woke up on Jack’s couch, mildly confused. He remembered dinner, and then he and Sam had played chess. He must have fallen asleep after the game, but that was at the SGC. How did he get here?

“Morning, sunshine,” Jack said, walking into the living room with a glass of orange juice. He set it down on the coffee table. “Drink up.”

“Coffee?”

“No coffee. Remember, Doc Fraiser said you need to stay off stimulants.”

Daniel frowned at the orange juice. “Orange juice?”

“It’s got vitamins.” Jack gave him a look. “Drink up. We’ve got things to do today.”

“Things?” Daniel picked up the glass, a bit too tired and a bit too sore to try and make a thing about this. He drank the orange juice.

“We need to head to your place and pack for two weeks. We need to talk about the rules of your grounding. And at some point today you’ve got another spanking coming.”

Daniel flushed. “How did I get here?”

Jack smirked at the sudden shift in conversation. “I carried you.”

“Oh.” That didn’t make him feel much better. “Okay.”

“Breakfast time, kid.” Jack clapped him on the shoulder.

Daniel sighed. Yeah. This was going to suck.

***

Daniel wasn’t sure what to expect. He’d been grounded with Sha’re, but it wasn’t the same with Jack. Breakfast had been pretty good though. Jack was a decent cook.

“All right, rules of grounding,” Jack said, putting the dishes into the dishwasher. “You go to bed at nine-thirty. You don’t get up until six-thirty. You eat three meals a day. You shower, shave, brush your teeth. Hygiene is important. You don’t leave the house without my permission. You can read, watch TV, whatever.”

Daniel blinked. “Uh, are you sure that’s necessary?”

“Very.” Jack walked back to the table. “Come on, let’s go get your stuff.”

Daniel stood up. “I just don’t think this is the solution to the problem.”

“Well, luckily, I’m in charge.” Jack clapped him on the shoulder. “Come on.”

There wasn’t much Daniel could do about this right then. At least if he just went along with this, he would hopefully avoid any more physical discipline. And maybe…maybe it would be nice to just _not_ do anything. For a little while. Jack would probably drive him crazy before too long.

***

“You got suitcases?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, in my bedroom closet.” Daniel headed into his bedroom and pulled a suitcase out of his closet. He put it on his bed and started pulling together enough clothes for a week. He could do laundry at Jack’s. Books were more important than clothes anyway.

Jack headed into the bathroom and put together Daniel’s toiletries and grabbing his allergy medication. He eyed the unopened box of drop-stop patches and pocketed them. Once he had everything he headed for the bedroom, tossing the small bag he’d put together to Daniel. Daniel caught it and put it in his suitcase.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Can I grab anything else for you?”

“Um. I could use a couple texts. There’s a set of green spined books on the top shelf in the living room.”

“Okay.” Jack nodded. “I’ll go get them.”

“Thanks.” Daniel might as well bury himself in research if he wasn’t going to be able to bury himself in work. It was a better distraction than the numbness he’d felt in Abydos. Anything was better than that.

He dug into his nightstand while Jack was off in the living room. He picked up the photo he’d shoved inside several months ago. It was one Jack had taken, of Jack and Sha’re. Daniel swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. He touched the photo gingerly. It hurt to look at her face. He put it down on the nightstand, face down. Below the photo was a black zip pouch. Daniel picked that up and shoved it into the suitcase. He was pretty sure Jack would’ve confiscated his box of patches, but he still had the liquid version that could be injected. It had more side-effects, but if he needed it…it was only wise to have it around.

He tossed socks in after, added a few books and his latest journal. Jack came in with a stack of books. “You really need _all_ of these?”

“Yes.” Daniel took them and added them to the suitcase before closing it. “All set.”

“Great.” Jack picked up the case. “Let’s move out.”

Daniel sighed. “Just one question.”

“Sure.”

“Am I going to have to keep sleeping on your couch?”

“Of course not. I just couldn’t get you up the stairs to the guest room.”

“Oh. Okay.” That made this… _slightly_ better. He just had to get through these weeks. After…well, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen after.

***

Daniel got settled into Jack’s guest room before lunch. He’d stayed with Jack for a bit before, but the circumstances were definitely different.

“You all set then?” Jack leaned in the doorway.

“I guess so.”

“Great. One question for you then.”

Daniel raised his eyebrows. “Sure, go ahead.”

“You want your spanking after lunch or before bed?”

Daniel swallowed. He’d been trying to forget about that, to be honest. “Um. Well. I suppose, seeing how I tend to fall asleep after—perhaps it would be best before bed.” He turned his attention toward the floor.

“Okay.” Jack stepped closer and put his hand on Daniel’s chin and tilted his head up. “Then I want you to use the right words.”

Daniel frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“I think you do.” Jack raised an eyebrow. “Come on, Danny-boy.”

Daniel recalled his second spanking with a flush. _God, I hate Jack._ He swallowed. “I’ll—I’ll take my,” he swallowed distaste, “ _spanking_ before bed. Sir.”

“Good boy.” Jack ruffled his hair. “Come, time for lunch.”

Yeah, he definitely hated Jack.

***  
Daniel threw himself into research, working on the translation of a tablet they’d recovered few weeks ago from a planet that had seemed to have tangential relation to one of the four languages they’d found in Ernest’s world.

A light flickered on above him. Daniel blinked, looking around and up. “Oh, hey Jack. What time is it?”

“Dinner time, kid.” Jack smiled fondly. “Come on.”

Daniel set his pen down. “Can I eat here?”

“Nope.”

He sighed, but with physical discipline looming in his near future, he didn’t see how antagonizing Jack was in his best interests. “Okay.” Daniel stood, shuffling past Jack and toward the dining room.

Jack raised his eyebrows. He wasn’t sure what to expect from Daniel as they went through this. Today, he was a bit subdued, but there was no telling what tomorrow would be like, or the day after. Dr. Fraiser was certain there would be outbursts as Daniel’s hormone levels changed. The after effects of the patches, partly, and partly because of being around a Dom who was actually in charge of him. She’d even agreed to come over for a house call in a few days to check on Daniel. Which was better than having to bring in a civilian doctor.

Daniel at least listened to Dr. Fraiser. Most of the time. After dinner, Jack sat down with Daniel and watched some baseball. Daniel went back to his research. The companionable silence continued until the clock struck nine. Jack turned off the tv.

“Time to get ready for bed, Danny-boy.”

Daniel frowned. “I just need another minute.”

“Nope.” Jack plucked the pen out of Daniel’s hand. “Come on. Shower, brush your teeth, put on your pjs. I want you in bed by nine-fifteen. You’ll get your spanking taken care of and then it’s off to sleep.”

Daniel flushed.

“Go on now, move it.”

Daniel stood, and rushed out of the room.

Jack shook his head. “That kid.” He set his watch and waited.

Upstairs, Daniel got ready for bed. He felt—driven. He recognized the feeling. It was similar to how he’d felt when Sha’re would gently ask him to do something and he’d done it to please her. He’d always enjoyed pleasing her. It was hardwired for a submissive to enjoy pleasing their Dom, he knew that, but Sha’re had been his Bonded. His wife. Of course he’d felt good making her happy. Better than he felt making other Dom’s happy. But with Jack things were always a bit…different.

As often as Jack frustrated him, he also made a little part of Daniel feel…good. Those _atta boys_ and _nice job, Daniel’s_ , felt good. Those _good boys_ felt good too. It was different from Sha’re though. Sha’re never had him wanting to punch her in the face. He couldn’t even imagine getting angry at her. She’d been so kind and so—well, she and Jack were nothing alike, that was for certain.

“You ready for bed, kid?” Jack leaned in the doorway.

Daniel swallowed and slipped off his glasses, setting them on the nightstand. “Um. I suppose.”

“Okay.” Jack sauntered over and sat down next to Daniel on the bed. “Let’s get this over with. Stand up, Daniel.”

Daniel stood, biting his lip.

“Okay, take down your pants and get over my lap.” Jack patted his knee. “Can you do that?”

 Daniel considered that for a long moment. Somehow, it seemed easier this time. Whether it was because he wasn’t in the SGC, or because he’d known it was coming all day or that his drawstring pajama bottoms weren’t so complicated to take off—he found himself untying the string and letting the bottoms fall down his legs. He eyed Jack’s lap.

“Um…not to be difficult or anything, but I’m not sure how you want me.”

“That’s okay.” Jack shifted so he was sitting at an angle and took Daniel’s wrist, guiding him down. “It’s okay to ask questions you know.”

“That’s not generally been my experience,” Daniel said, a bit sarcastically.

Jack shook his head. Trust Daniel to get snarky before getting spanked. It was a good sign, actually. Jack preferred smart mouth Daniel to quiet Daniel any day. “You’re lucky I don’t have a rule about attitude, bucko.” He gave a warning tap to Daniel’s ass. “Okay, so, you want to tell me what you’re in trouble for?”

Daniel had to think a moment. “Um…putting my safety at risk?”

“That’s right.” Jack patted Daniel’s ass. “So you think about almost killing yourself while I spank you.”

Sensing that deserved acknowledgement, Daniel replied, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

Daniel tried to ignore the warm flutter that gave him, which was pretty easy as, a moment later, Jack was spanking him. He felt a bit more objective this time around, and took note of the speed and general methodical nature of Jack’s technique. It was nothing at all like, well, like the last person to provide it. Jack was trying to get it done and over with so Daniel could put it behind him. His old professor liked to draw it out. _Like it was a game._ Daniel’s mouth went sour. _He was a sick bastard. Wasn’t he?_ He hadn’t let himself think about it really. He’d distanced himself from the events for so long, and he wasn’t even sure why he was thinking about it now except…except that he could remember another time in his life when he’d started every day with a patch slapped on his hip. When he was in college. But the professor hadn’t cared. He’d found out and laughed at Daniel’s weakness.

Jack didn’t do that. He didn’t forget about it either, he remembered and held Daniel accountable. Sha’re would scold a bit when Daniel got too obsessive with a project and missed meals or stayed up too many nights in a row. She’d supervise him, cajole him into eating. Daniel hadn’t needed more from Sha’re, but then, he’d never done anything this stupid around her either. He wasn’t sure what she would’ve done if he’d been so careless.

He’d have been grounded for sure, but while other Bonded pairs certainly engaged in physical discipline, they hadn’t. Daniel had thought perhaps after all that time, that he simply didn’t _need_ it. He was starting to think otherwise now. He liked how safe he felt after. He liked the physical comfort after. He liked that it made the guilt and anger slip away.

He just didn’t like _it._

And if these past weeks were any indication, he was going to be spending a lot of time with a sore ass if he didn’t start obeying Jack’s rules to the letter. There wasn’t even anything particularly unreasonable about them, they were pretty similar to rules he and Sha’re had worked out together. Daniel just hated feeling like a child. Like someone had to take care of him. He’d been taking care of himself since his parents died. He didn’t _need_ to be taken care of.

Did he?

He felt his position change suddenly, as Jack lifted on leg to lift Daniel’s ass. He realized immediately this gave him more access to the section of skin where his thigh and ass met—oh no. Seconds later, hard even swats connected with those sensitive bits of his hindquarters. Which didn’t leave him any further room for contemplation. He was left only with _that hurts_ and that was swiftly followed by _I’m sorry_.

“It was stupid, Jack. I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” Daniel sobbed. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“I know, you got all tangled up and you forgot,” Jack agreed. “We’re almost done now.” He laid out a half dozen final hard swats and Daniel cried. “That’s it, kid. Let go.”

Daniel buried his face in the blanket. “I’m sorry, Jack.”

“I know, you’re forgiven.”

Daniel got that warm feeling again.

Jack gave him time to settle a bit before getting his pants back up and sliding him into bed. He tucked him in gently. Once he was sure Daniel was asleep, he gently kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

***

_A few days later_

Daniel stared at his book. _Shouldn’t have brought this one._ It was a book he’d had on Abydos. It still had the smell of sand. He couldn’t help the tears that started to roll down his cheeks. He’d taught Sha’re to read English with this. She’d been so eager to learn everything. Anything. She’d wanted to know about his world.

She’d been his whole world. He clutched the book to his chest and started crying.

Jack was there in a flash, plopping down on the couch and putting an arm around Daniel’s shoulders. “Hey, it’s okay, buddy.”

Daniel leaned into Jack’s embrace. Jack pulled Daniel closer, resting his head on his chest.

“I miss her so much,” Daniel cried. “It should’ve been me. I should be dead.”

“Don’t say that,” Jack said. “Don’t you ever say that.” He rubbed Daniel’s back. “I know it hurts, _I know_ , but you can’t say that.” He rested his chin on the top of Daniel’s head. “I can’t lose you, Daniel. None of you.”

Daniel closed his eyes.

“Daniel, I need you tell me if you’re feeling…if you have thoughts like that, you need to tell me. Have you thought about—” Jack paused to swallow. “Have you thought about killing yourself?”

Daniel shook his head, but a moment later, he stopped and nodded. “A couple times.”

“Okay.” Jack took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “We’ll talk to Dr. Fraiser about it. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“We’re gonna get you through this, kid. It’s not always gonna be this hard.” He pet Daniel’s hair. “I promise.”

“Can Sam come over?”

“Sure, buddy. Sure. She can come over tonight for dinner. We’ll have Dr. Fraiser over tomorrow and you two can talk about how you’ve been feeling.”

“Okay.” Daniel clutched his book. “Okay.”

***

“How is it?” Sam asked, “I mean, I’ve been grounded by Jack before, I know he can get a little—overprotective.”

Daniel shrugged. “It could be worse, I guess. I’ve managed to keep to the rules.” He bit his lip. “Dr. Fraiser is coming tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah?” Sam cocked her head to one side.

“Yeah. She wants to keep an eye on me. Make sure my hormones are balancing out.” He met Sam’s curious gaze. “I’m not doing so well. I feel responsible for Sha’re’s death. I’ve been…I’ve been having a hard time.”

Sam took a breath. “You want to cuddle?”

“Do we have to use that word?”

“Yes.” She smiled. “So?”

“Yes.” Daniel sighed. “Let’s cuddle.”

Sam grinned and burrowed in next to him. “We should do this more often.”

“Oh?” Daniel breathed in her spicy soap scent.

“Yeah. I mean, cuddling _is_ an important tool in maintaining submissive hormonal balance.”

“I love the scientificness of that.” Daniel managed a smile. “I feel like…you understand what’s it like better than some of the subs I’ve known. Being smart and being in school. Exceeding expectations.”

“Yeah, I do.” Sam nodded. “I know it can be hard. I also know that I can be a bit silly about ignoring my submissive needs too. Jack put a stop to that.”

“Oh?” Daniel’s brow furrowed.

“I wasn’t always the balanced woman you know and love. I was convinced that with the right application of chemicals I could avoid being seen as weak. But it only made me irritable and difficult. Getting Jack as my Dominant supervisor was the best thing that could have happened. He didn’t care that I was submissive, he just wanted me to be the best I could be.”

“Oh.” Daniel blinked. “I guess I just never saw that.”

“I was good at hiding it. You don’t need to distance yourself from your dynamic, Daniel. It’s just one part of you. It’s not even the most important part of you. Let yourself have the things you need, okay?” She cuddled closer.

“Okay.” Daniel nodded. “Okay. I’ll try.”

“Good. Because you’ll find Jack has a very low tolerance for nonsense, and your ass will get tired before he does.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

“If you two are done gossiping,” Jack called, “dinner is ready.”

Sam flushed. “We are _not_ gossiping, Sir.”

“Uh huh. Let’s go. I made chicken and it should be enjoyed while hot.” His tone was firm.

The pair got up and hurried into the dining room before he could add to his statement with any threats.

Jack shook his head. “Kids.”

***

Dr. Fraiser recommended a therapist for Daniel, but wanted to wait on anti-depressants until Daniel’s hormonal equilibrium returned. Therapy was added to Daniel’s list of things that he was required to do for health and safety. Daniel had never really liked therapists. They were nosy. He’d had a bad first impression of them as a kid being tossed in foster care. There were always therapists. His first appointment was scheduled for next week, so at least he had that trip to look forward to. He was starting to feel a bit…trapped.

Jack was always there. Hovering. Like a watchful gargoyle. Daniel didn’t mind holing up for weeks on end usually, but he’d gotten an appreciation for the outdoors since joining the SGC. He eyed the windows. It was raining a little, but not a lot. Jack was watching baseball, again.

Daniel glanced at him. “Um. Could I go outside?”

Jack looked at the window. “It’s raining.”

“And? I’ll take an umbrella. I want to go for a walk.”

Jack considered this. He was kind of surprised Daniel had even asked. “Okay. I’ll go with.”

“ _Alone_ ,” Daniel stressed.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because Dr. Fraiser said you shouldn’t be left alone. Which you know.” Jack fixed him with a firm stare. “So, you either get me, or you don’t go out.”

Daniel frowned.  “Well that’s ridiculous.”

“That’s your opinion. What’s it gonna be?”

“I’ll just go upstairs.” Daniel stood. “Take a nap.”

“Okay. That’s fine.” Jack nodded. “I’ll come check on you in a few minutes.”

Daniel rolled his eyes and trudged up the steps, flopping on the bed. He closed his eyes and waited. Eventually, he heard Jack’s footsteps. There was a pause and then the footsteps receded and Daniel heard Jack head down the stairs and into the living room.

Daniel opened his eyes and quietly rolled off the bed. He opened his window and looked out. It overlooked the porch. The living room didn’t have a direct view to the back porch. Daniel hesitated a moment. Jack was sure to be…displeased, but he was being an ass. Daniel just needed a few minutes to himself.

Just a few.

***

Daniel wasn’t sure where he was walking exactly, but the aimlessness wasn’t really important. It started to rain harder, soaking Daniel through his clothes. His glasses were specked with water, but there was nothing to wipe them on that wasn’t also wet.

He sniffed. _This was a stupid idea._

He paused to check the street name and sort out where he was in comparison to Jack’s house. He wasn’t quite certain of the cross street. A patrol car pulled up next to him, the lights were off. One of the officers got out and walked over to him.

“Hey there, are you Daniel Jackson?”

“Um…yes?”

“Oh good. Your Dom is worried sick.”

Daniel looked at his watch. Had it really been two hours? “Oh, I sort of got lost and I didn’t have my phone…” Daniel shrugged.

“We’ll give you a lift back.” The officer pulled out a cellphone. “You should give him a call.”

“Right.” Daniel swallowed. “Thanks.”

This was going to go…not well.

***

Jack was waiting on the porch when the patrol car drove up. He’d just gotten back himself. He’d been driving a grid search, trying to find his errant boy, to little success.

Daniel got out of the patrol car. One of the officers escorted Daniel up to the porch.

“Colonel,” the officer said.

“Officer. Thank you.” Jack smiled. “I appreciate the help. Daniel, go dry off.”

“Sure.” Daniel headed inside and upstairs.

Jack finished up with the officers and found Daniel in the guest room struggling to strip off his wet shirt. If he hadn’t been so angry, it would’ve been funny. Jack helped get the shirt off and tossed it in the hamper.

“Jack—” Daniel started.

“Nope. Not interested. Just do as I said. We’ll talk in a bit.”

Daniel swallowed, his throat was very dry all of a sudden. He headed into the bathroom, stripping off the rest of his wet things and drying off before pulling on the pair of pajama bottoms he’d left in there that morning. He padded back out into the bedroom, eyeing Jack.

Jack had been breathing. A lot. Calming down. He was still angry, but it was hot anymore, and the worry was stronger. “Okay, Daniel. You want to explain what in the _hell_ you were thinking?”

“I—I just needed some time to myself.”

“Right. So you went out the window and wandered around in the rain for two hours.”

“I suppose that’s one way of looking at it.”

“You suppose? Well, I suppose I was worried that you might have walked into traffic,” Jack replied. He didn’t shout, but it was a near thing. “I couldn’t find you, Daniel. Do you understand that? I couldn’t find you.”

Daniel’s throat went dry and his stomach twisted. “I-I didn’t think.”

“You’re damn right you didn’t think.” Jack rubbed a hand through his hair. “The rules are in place to keep you safe, Daniel. Not because I’m trying to be an ass.”

Daniel flushed.

“You lied to me, you left the house after I told you not to, and you put yourself in danger. Clearly, we need to be a bit firmer in handling these things.”

“Um.” _I’ll just have to be firmer with you._ There was a sour taste in the back of Daniel’s throat. He thought he heard the crack of leather and went pale.

Jack noticed the sudden shift in Daniel’s posture and frowned. “You still with me, Danny?”

Daniel looked back up at him. “I—what do you mean by _firmer_.”

“Well, for starters, you and me are going to be joined at the hip, you’re grounded for another week—and if you argue with me it’s going to be a full month. You did three big things wrong, that’s going to be three spankings. One now, one tomorrow morning and one before bed. Each of those is going to be preceded by you explaining what you’re getting spanked for. You’re going to start that explanation with the words _I’m getting spanked because_. Tonight, you’re going to write lines. But we’ll go into that a bit later.”

Daniel felt a bit dizzy. For one thing, Jack usually didn’t say that much in one go. For another, all of that was…daunting.

“Don’t worry, I’ll remind you of the consequences as we go. You can pick which thing you get spanked for first.” Jack grabbed the chair from the room’s desk and set it in the middle of the floor. He sat down. “Come here, Daniel.”

_I brought this on myself._ Daniel trudged over and dropped his pants without being asked.

Jack pointed at his lap.

_I hate this so much._ Daniel bit his lip. But he felt _awful_. Jack was so worried. He could feel it. He couldn’t even imagine how exactly Jack had felt searching for him and not being able to find him.

Daniel lowered himself over Jack’s lap, finding the orientation as awkward as his desk chair had been. But that was the point, he was quite certain.

“Okay, what are we here for?” Jack prompted, tugging down his boxers.

“Um.” Daniel took a breath. All he could think about was that Jack’s foremost concern was his safety. It’s what had his stomach twisted in that moment. “I-I’m getting spanked because I put myself in danger.” He wasn’t sure if he’d really been _in_ any danger, but he still felt the weight of guilt for that the strongest. He wasn’t really looking forward to two more spankings, but he was also a bit relieved too. Jack hadn’t mentioned any…implements.

“Okay.” Jack didn’t waste any time.

Daniel realized quickly that while his other spankings had _hurt_ , Jack had been holding back. He certainly wasn’t doing so now. It was the same methodical pattern, the same speed, but it was definitely…worse. He kicked, panicking for a moment until Jack put a steadying hand on his bare back, his shirt having slid up. The warmth of Jack’s hand made him feel safe. Even if his ass was on fire. Jack didn’t maintain the force, but that didn’t matter much to Daniel right then. Even lighter strikes on his already heated hindquarters kept the fire well and truly lit.

“You understand that you scared me, right?”

“Y-Yes, Sir,” Daniel managed.

“I don’t know how many times I have to say this before you understand it, but I care about you Daniel. I can’t lose you.” Jack swallowed. _God. I can’t lose you. Not you._ “Do you understand?”

Daniel started to cry. He felt terrible. How could he make Jack feel that way? How could he be so awful? “Yes.”

“Good, because I don’t want to have this conversation with you again.”

Daniel never wanted to have this conversation again either. “I’m so sorry.”

Jack took a deep breath. “I know, we’re almost done here.” He tipped Daniel down a bit further, and finished the job. Daniel sobbed and blurt out more apologies, mentally begging Jack to say the words that would make everything better. “I forgive you.”

Those words. Those words always made everything better.

_I forgive you, Danyel._

Sha’re’s voice seemed to echo in his mind.

Jack bundled the limp, crying sub up into his arms and then over to the bed. His heart had almost stopped when he saw the open window, when he realized Daniel was gone. But now here he was. Safe and sound, spanked, put to bed—safe and sound.

He would not lose Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I'm pretty sure Daniel now holds my record as most spanked character in the first 15K words. I dunno what it is about him, but he's particularly good at rule-breaking. 
> 
> Also, thanks for the comments. I'm happy to see some of previous fic readers are here! You folks are always so encouraging and I need that right now. So thanks!


	5. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel deals with his emotions and Teal'c gets some news. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Slight spanking

Daniel wasn’t all that sure his second week being grounded was going any better than his first. He hadn’t been all out spanked yet, but Jack had been swatting him whenever he thought Daniel was getting…well he used the word cranky, but Daniel wasn’t going to dignify that with a response.

At least his research was going relatively well. He’d been having the strangest dreams though. Dreams of Sha’re on Abydos. Seeing her pregnant and alive. Speaking to her. She’d smiled at him. And at the end of every dream, he heard her speak. _It was not your fault, Danyel. But I will forgive you if that is what you need._

_I forgive you Danyel._

It was mildly disconcerting, but at the same time…reassuring. A weird sort of peace came over him after each dream. A certainty. But that effect didn’t linger throughout the day. Perhaps that’s why he kept having the dreams. Maybe Sha’re was reaching out to him to help him…move on. He didn’t really know if he believed in anything mystical these days, but it was hard not to wonder.

But his translation of the tablet was progressing well. It was sort of nice to have uninterrupted time to do research. He hadn’t even taken much leave since his search for Sha’re. He’d been running from one planet to the next. Looking for her, or looking for a distraction.

“Lunch.” Jack set a plate next to him. Daniel had been forced to come into the dining room and work while Jack was making lunch. The whole, “joined at the hip” thing, was getting really old. On an emotional level, Daniel was still reeling a bit from Jack’s reaction to his walk. It was that business that had him resorting to sarcasm over action for resistance. If it got him fewer spankings, all the better.

Daniel looked at lunch and raised his eyebrows. “Salad?”

“You need vegetables.”

“Yeah, I’m just surprised that you made a salad.”

Jack shook his head. “I have depths. Come on, books away. Time to eat.”

Daniel sighed, but set the books aside. _I will pick my battles like a sensible adult and not a child._ He’d tried to fix that phrase in his mind. He just had to get through being grounded and then everything would go back to semi-normality.

Maybe.

***

Sam came over the next day, insisting that there was now going to be a regularly occurring “Cuddle Tuesday”. If it was scheduled, she reasoned, it would become habitual. Sam’s reasoned approach to her submissive needs made it easier for Daniel to accept. Sam was logical. If she could embrace these aspects of her life, well…he’d look ridiculous if he couldn’t.

Besides, Sam was good at physical comfort. She also smelled good.

“Hey, Daniel.” Sam smiled. “I brought those chocolate walnut cookies you like and the latest data from PX-992.”

“Ooh, thank you.” Daniel took the data first and then the cookies. “I can’t get access to the data right now. They’ve locked me out until I’m off dynamic support leave.”

“I figured.” Sam smiled wryly. “Did the same thing to me when I had to take DS leave. It sucks.”

They headed into the living room and plopped down onto the couch to go over the data and eat cookies.

“What, no, hi Jack?”

“Oh, hello, Sir.” Sam looked up at him. “How are you today?”

“Oh, fine.” Jack gave her a sharp look. “And yourself? Dr. Fraiser says you’ve been spending all of your leave on the base.”

“I’ve been busy.” She shrugged.

“Didn’t I order you to get a life?”

“Yes, but this is my life.” She blinked. “The sooner we can reverse engineer some of these technologies the better off we’ll be.”

“Yeah, but you need sleep.”

“I sleep.”

Daniel had seen these exchanges before. They occasionally ended with Jack ordering Sam off to his office to wait for him. Of course, Daniel now knew full well what _that_ meant. Not that he couldn’t have figured it out before, but he’d tried to respect Sam’s privacy.

“How many hours did you sleep last night?” Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Six.”

“Which is why I have footage of you in your lab until five AM?”

Sam flushed. “Well, you see, I was really busy and—”

“Samantha.”

“One night isn’t going to hurt her,” Daniel interjected. “Sometimes you have to work all night.”

“You stay out of this.” Jack gave him a look. “Cause if I catch you reading all night you’ll be in big trouble.”

Daniel wisely stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

“Sam, if it was one night, I wouldn’t be upset, but it was _three_ nights.”

Sam made a face.

“I don’t want to interrupt your playdate, but you know the rules, Sam. Let’s go.” Jack gestured toward the stairs with his chin.

Sam sighed. “Yes, Sir.”

“Daniel, you stay on the couch. Right there, until we come back.”

Daniel sighed. “Yes, Sir.” He considered a moment, and then turned on the tv. Sam flashed a grateful smile and headed up stairs, Jack on her heals.

Daniel turned up the volume, trying to give Sam whatever privacy he could. He typically lost perspective of time while he was being spanked, but the reverse seemed to be true as well. It seemed to go on for ages. Finally though, a slightly red eyed Sam was led back down stairs and plopped down on the couch. Daniel didn’t even think about it, pulling Sam close for comfort.

Jack smiled softly. It was heart-warming to see them getting along so well. Although, admittedly, having the two of them gang up on him was probably going to be his worst nightmare. Sam did this thing where her eyes went all wide and Daniel had a puppy-dog look that was a lot more effective because Daniel didn’t realize he was doing it.

“Jack,” Daniel said.

“Yes?”

“Could we have lunch out here, please?”

Like the puppy-fog look he was getting right now, actually. Jack sighed. “All right. But you aren’t spending your whole day researching. I want you both to do something _fun_.”

“Research is fun, Sir,” Sam replied, blinking in confusion.

Jack sighed. They were hopeless. Both of them.

***

Teal’c arrived the next day with a tray of questionable looking cookies he assured them were enjoyed regularly on Chulak. Daniel nibbled on one to be polite.

“I am pleased to see you are doing well, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c said. “I was concerned.”

“Oh, thank you, Teal’c.” Daniel managed a smile. “I appreciate that.”

“Of course.” Teal’c made an attempt at a smile in return. It was only slightly awkward. “You are a valuable part of our team, and a friend. I dislike seeing you in pain.”

Daniel swallowed. “Oh. Thank you, Teal’c.”

“You are most welcome.”

“What exactly are _in_ these cookies?”

“It is a secret recipe, passed down from my—”

“It’s okay,” Jack interrupted. “I’m sure it’s better if we don’t know. How’s SG-3?”

“They are well. It is strange to go so long without my usual comrades, but I understand that Daniel Jackson needs this time.” He blinked. “Though Jaffa do not experience Dynamics after implantation of the symbiote, I know well that these needs must be handled much as I must complete kelno’reem.” He tilted his head. “Would you like a hug?”

Daniel blinked. “Sure.”

Teal’c wrapped Daniel in his arms tightly, but it was more gentle than Daniel had expected. “You are a strong man, Daniel Jackson,” he said softly. “I look forward to your return to the SGC.”

“Me too.”

Teal’c stepped back. “That was—interesting.”

“What’s that?” Daniel asked.

Teal’c frowned. “I had a sudden rush of warmth and protective instinct for you.”

“I can’t explain that.” Daniel adjusted his glasses. “I’m not familiar enough with Jaffa physiology.”

“Perhaps I will see Dr. Fraiser.” Teal’c shrugged. “Now, I brought along one your board games. I thought we could play.” He pulled a box out of a bag. “It is called Mouse Trap, it is my understanding that this game helps children devise of methods to trap prey.”

“Right.” Daniel nodded. “Sure. Let’s play.”

This was, Daniel decided, one of the weirder moments of his life.

Ever.

***

Daniel dreamed about Sha’re again that night. It was so real. But it hadn’t been the usual reassuring dream, it left him feeling fragile. Like one wrong word would send him careening down in a Drop. He felt cold as he entered the living room, awake before Jack for the first time since he arrived. He grabbed a sweater off the back of the couch and slipped it on, dropping onto the couch and pulling a blanket toward him. It was one of the nice fuzzy ones. He half-wanted something else. Like his old stuffed rabbit. He hadn’t wanted that in a long time.

He glanced at the clock on the mantle. It was only five am, too early for him to have gotten up, but he couldn’t stay in his room anymore. He didn’t want to be alone. But he didn’t want to wake up Jack either. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tight. _I want Jack._

There was a creak on the stairs. “Daniel?” Jack called.

Daniel looked up. “Hey.”

“Hey, what are you doing up?”

“Bad dream.” Daniel swallowed. “I—could you hold me?”

“Sure, buddy.” Jack padded over to the couch and sat next to Daniel, pulling the shivering sub into his arms. “Wow, you’re shaking kid.”

“Can’t help it.”

“It’s okay.” Jack rubbed Daniel’s arms.

“Am I in trouble?”

“For?”

“Getting up early.” Daniel burrowed closer.

“You had a bad dream, it’s okay.” The shaking wasn’t so bad now, Jack took that as a good sign. “You can go back to sleep here if you want to. I’ll stay with you.”

“Mm.” Daniel nodded. “Okay.” He was already starting to feel warmer. As he felt warmer, his eyes started to close. Before too long, Daniel was fast asleep again.

Jack pet his hair, smiling down at the sleeping scientist. He was…he was going to miss having Daniel around all the time. It was nice not being alone in the house. But this would be over, until Daniel got grounded again, anyhow. There was nothing Jack could do about that.

***

“Well, Teal’c,” Dr. Fraiser said, eyeing her chart. “I have some interesting news for you.”

Teal’c blinked.

“It seems that while your symbiote has suppressed Dynamic presentation, it wasn’t a permanent process. I think because you’ve recently been exposed to more submissives, your natural instincts have been kicking in.”

“You believe this is what has caused my increase in protective feelings toward Captain Carter and Daniel Jackson.”

“It is. Dominants often feel protective toward submissives. You keep a relatively even tone, which will modulate the effect you have by simply speaking to a submissive. As you know, raising your voice or changing tone can affect their hormone levels to a degree. Would you like more literature?”

“I would appreciate that, Dr. Fraiser.” Teal’c nodded. “This will certainly have some effect on the team dynamic.”

Dr. Fraiser nodded. “I’m sure it will all work out though.”

“Yes.”

“Now, I’d like to run a couple more tests, and you’ll be free to go.”

Teal’c was of some certainty that Dr. Fraiser delighted in using that phrase.

***

_Week three_

Daniel had nearly forgotten that his grounding was extended a week. He was only reminded when Jack asked him about his laundry. It was just one load, and it wasn’t like Daniel had a particularly diverse wardrobe to begin with.

He found a bouncy ball in the living room, and out of pique, starting tossing it against the wall. It bounced and he caught it. Toss, bounce, catch. Toss, bounce, catch.

“Daniel,” Jack warned after the dozenth repetition.

Daniel caught the ball. “Yes, Jack?”

“Stop that.”

“Why?” Daniel threw the ball again.

“Because it’s irritating.”

Daniel caught the ball. “Really?”

“Really.” Jack held out his hand. “Give.”

Daniel frowned. “I found it, that makes it mine.”

“Are you looking for corner time, young man?” Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

For reasons that escaped Daniel, though Sam could probably explain the anomaly, Daniel didn’t give Jack the ball. He felt a sudden urge to…to disobey Jack. On purpose. He couldn’t have explained it if he tried. He looked Jack in the eye and threw the ball again.

Jack blinked and caught the ball before Daniel could, tucking it into his pocket. “Corner, fifteen minutes.”

Daniel made a face and stood up, heading for the corner in a huff. It wasn’t the consequence he wanted. Daniel frowned at the corner and blinked in confusion. What? _I’ve lost my mind._ Did I really just goad Jack? Why would I do that? He felt fine. Didn’t he? He didn’t know how to tune into those specific oddities of his biology the way Sam did. He’d spent most of his life ignoring them.

It was absolutely impossible for him to _want_ consequences. Wasn’t it? He’d been feeling a bit weird, sure. His dreams were still oscillating between reassuring and terrifying, and since he’d been toeing the line after his window escape, Jack hadn’t had a reason to apply any stricter measures. Was he trying to reassure himself that Jack was there for him? He knew that was a common reaction for submissives in a highly emotional situations. It made some sense that it might be a response for him as well.

He supposed.

Daniel didn’t want pain, but he did want reassurance that his safety net was in place. He didn’t want to need constant reassurance, but until he got through this rough patch, he didn’t have a choice.

If he ignored the urge to seek reassurance, then he would most likely spiral into breaking a big rule. If he disobeyed one of Jack’s orders again, he was going to get a week of bedtime spankings and _probably_ another week of being grounded. And he wanted to get back to work. He did. He wanted to be busy. So that…he couldn’t allow that to happen. He needed to nip this off before he did something stupendous.

He couldn’t _leave_ the corner, but he could continue his reign of…irritation. He started kicking the wall.

“Daniel, that’s _two_ ,” Jack warned from the couch.

Oh good, so he was close then. Daniel considered carefully what to do next. He was going to regret for a little, sure, but it would be better after. Right? It’s not like he was always going to need this kind of continuous balancing. He raised on hand from his side, balled up a fist and knocked on the wall. _Shave and a haircut, two bits._

_What in the hell, has gotten into him?_ Jack wondered. Staring in some disbelief at Daniel. “And that’s three, come here, Daniel.”

Daniel swallowed and turned around. His stomach sank at the disapproving look on Jack’s face. “I’m sorry.”

“I think it’s a little late for that, _come here_.” Jack pointed at the floor in front of him.

Daniel sighed and crossed the room.

Jack took Daniel by the wrist and tugged him over his lap. “I dunno what’s got into you, but if you want a spanking, I’ll give you one.” In fact, Jack sort of _did_ know. Dr. Fraiser had mentioned that Daniel might find it necessary to reassure himself of his boundaries during such strenuous emotional upheaval. This was probably a bit of that.

If he was honest with himself, he was glad Daniel had resorted to childishness over outright rule-breaking. He preferred _not_ punishing his submissives.

Daniel yelped at the first swat, but was mildly grateful he still had pants. Pants were good.

Jack kept on spanking. “When I put you in the corner, you go in the corner quietly. No kicking, no knocking. No fuss. You understand me?”

There was a particularly hard swat after Daniel’s long pause. “Daniel?”

“Yes, Sir, I understand.”

“Good.” Jack gave him another dozen hard swats. “If we have to go over this again, you won’t get pants.”

“Yes, Sir.” Daniel sounded a bit teary at that one.

Jack eyed Daniel’s composure, and gave him another dozen. Daniel, predictably, did not take long to break down into tears and apologies.

“I know, kid,” Jack said, rubbing Daniel’s back. “I know. You’re forgiven. Just be the good boy I know you can be, okay? You’re a good boy.”

This, this was what Daniel wanted. The peace and reassurance after discipline. He felt like his world was right again. He couldn’t know how long it would last, but in that moment he didn’t care. He felt good. He felt safe and cared for. And, and it didn’t feel like a betrayal of Sha’re. He’d had that fear, in the back of his mind lurking like a spider in a web. He’d thought that allowing himself to get what he needed, would be a betrayal of Sha’re. But it wasn’t.

He’d been mourning her, in truth, since the Goa’uld took her as a host. They knew of no way to save someone once taken. He’d lost her that day and he’d been chasing her ghost. He was still chasing her ghost.

And he had to let her go, or he’d been dragged along with her into the sands.

***

Daniel dreamt of Sha’re. Standing with her in their tent, holding her hands in his.

“I miss you,” he said softly. “I miss you so much.”

“As I miss you, Danyel. But I am gone. I will always live on though.” She touched his chest. “I will live here.”

Daniel swallowed. “Sha’re.”

“I have never blamed you. I will always forgive you. Now, you must forgive yourself.” She leaned forward and kissed him. “Please, Danyel. Forgive yourself. Step forward onto the path in front of you. One day, we will see each other again. But I do not wish that to be for a long, _long_ time. Please.”

Daniel’s throat went dry, looking in to her eyes. “I would do anything for you.”

She smiled. “I know.”

“I can only promise, that I will _try_.”

“If you try, I know you will succeed.” She kissed him again. “Goodbye, my Danyel.”

“Goodbye, Sha’re.”


	6. Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel returns to work and ready to find a way to fight the Goa'uld. Of course, that doesn't mean he's got it all together. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning (As if this shouldn't be expected by now)  
> *Spanking

Daniel was relieved to finally be back at the SGC. He went straight to his office and breathed in the smell of books and artifacts. He checked on all of his work, surprised a little to find himself alone. He hadn’t been alone in weeks. He got a cup of coffee and settled in to read up on the latest reports. He had to catch up on the latest discoveries. Sam had helped out, but Jack hadn’t wanted him to spend all that time working when he was supposed to be taking a break.

He’d played a lot of Mouse Trap with Teal’c.

A _lot_ of Mouse Trap.

He was neck deep in reports when there was a knock on the door.

“Dr. Fraiser.” He smiled. “What’s up?”

“I came to check on you.” She walked into the room, eyeing the papers spread out on the main work table. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. Better.” He bit his lip. “I think I’m starting to come to terms.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” She smiled. “I know everyone has missed seeing you around.”

“I’ve missed being around.” Daniel adjusted his glasses. “I’m looking forward to the next mission. I’d like to get back to work.”

Dr. Fraiser nodded. “Yes, I can understand that.”

“I’m looking forward to a nice sandstorm. Maybe some natives chasing us back to the Stargate. You think that’s weird?”

She laughed. “I think it’s normal to want to get back to your regular routine. Your regular routine just happens to include a bit of danger. On another note, how are you coping with Colonel O’Neill?”

Daniel shrugged. “It’s different from being with Sha’re. That makes it easier, in a way. He’s not as—over bearing, as I’d feared.”

Dr. Fraiser, being Dominant herself, knew that Colonel O’Neill had a habit of projecting a specific…aura. He pretended he wasn’t as smart as he was, for one thing. He also played the toppy Dom when he had to. It was easy to see why Daniel would a bit wary to start with.

“He’s a teddy bear,” Dr. Fraiser replied. “You’re in good hands, Daniel.”

“Hard hands.” Daniel shook his head. “I—I know you said it was possible my emotional instability would leave me wanting to reassure myself of boundaries.”

“I did say that. Why? What happened.” She closed the door.

“I…well I know the term most frequently used is _bratting_ , though I would prefer to find something a bit less ridiculous.” Daniel flushed a little. “I felt compelled to push Jack into providing me with physical consequences for my actions. Just a little.”

“That is _perfectly_ normal, Dr. Jackson. You may continue to have those urges. Try to let Jack know, all right? You may find it’s easier to institute a schedule of maintenance discipline rather than continue to act out.”

Daniel made a face. “I don’t think that will be necessary.”

“Just keep it in mind. We all only want the best for you. Oh, and you may notice a change with Teal’c. It seems that while Jaffa don’t manifest Dynamics amongst themselves, when exposed to enough submissives or Dominants, their Dynamic comes through. Though of course, neutrals will remain as they are. He asked me to relay this information as he’s still processing the change.”

“I see. Dominant, I take it?”

“Yes. I know he mentioned it was with you that he first experienced heightened protective and comfort instincts.”

“Yes, he offered me a hug.” Daniel licked his lips. “Teal’c is always very professional, I can’t see his Dynamic causing any team conflicts.”

“Neither do I. But it will change things to a small degree.”

“Of course.” Dr. Fraiser smiled. “I think you’ll handle it though. Now, is there anything else you’d like to talk about?”

“No, but thank you.”

“All right, you know where to find me if you change your mind.”

Daniel watched Dr. Fraiser leave. _Maintenance discipline?_ He shuddered at the thought. He had enough discipline already. Really.

Ridiculous.

***

“Are you all right?” Daniel found Sam in her lab, staring at a photo of herself and her father. “I know—this must all be very strange for you.”

Sam sighed. “He’s alive, that’s the important thing. He’s pretty happy too.” She laughed, shaking her head. “He thinks it’s the best retirement he could have hoped for.” She glanced at Daniel. “The Tok’ra are going to shift the balance of this fight, that’s for sure.”

“Definitely.” Daniel nodded. “You—would you like a hug?”

Sam raised her eyebrows. “Are you offering to cuddle with me?”

Daniel ran a hand through his hair. “Well, I suppose I am, yes.”

“I’d like that, thank you, Daniel.” She stood and walked over to the couch in the corner. “Come on.”

Daniel followed and they settled down on the couch together. Sam rested her head on Daniel’s shoulder. “I like doing this. You—you make it easier for me to accept this part of myself.”

Sam smiled. “I’m glad I could help.”

Jack walked in a few minutes later to find them both asleep on the couch. He smiled and picked up the camera Sam kept in her office, snapping a couple pictures. They were too cute, really. Not that he’d say that to either one. Sam was okay with endearments during comfort, but she wasn’t much for them any other time. He wasn’t quite sure about Daniel yet. He didn’t seem to mind kid, or kiddo, and buddy. But Jack wanted to call him sweetheart, baby. He wanted to stop holding in exactly how much he cared. Because it was more than friendship. He wouldn’t say a word to Daniel though. The kid still needed time to grieve.

That, and he’d never shown Jack any indication he might be interested. Daniel’s type seemed to be a softer sort of Dom. Well, Domme, rather. Daniel had only ever flirted with female Dominants, so far as Jack had seen. Of course, Daniel had only seen Jack flirt with female submissives…and that simply wasn’t an indication of anything. Jack just had his type. Whether he’d admit it or not, that was usually smart, smart mouthed and bratty.

Sam and Daniel both fit that mold. Sam wasn’t insubordinate, but she could dance the line. Daniel wasn’t military though, so he thought he could get away with being a smart ass, and said whatever the hell he wanted to. Which…was a turn on.

Such a turn on. He couldn’t tell Daniel that fifty-percent of the time when Daniel got all…Daniel, his mind went to shoving Daniel over a desk for a less disciplinary spanking followed by great office sex. Of course, he covered that up by replying to Daniel’s snark with his own snark. It was safer.

“O’Neill,” Teal’c approached. “Are they asleep?”

“Yup. They’re pretty cute that way, aren’t they?”

Teal’c blinked and then nodded. “It does elicit a feeling of pleasure to see them secure. I was worried about Captain Carter.”

“Looks like Danny was too,” Jack replied. “Nice to see those two coming together like this.”

“Indeed.” Teal’c sighed. “Do you also experience these urges to…hold, our submissive team members?”

“Pretty frequently. Among other things.”

Teal’c nodded. “It is not as distracting as I feared, though I do not know that I will voice these desires to them. I do not wish them to think I see them as lesser in any way. Indeed, I believe it takes a great deal of self awareness and strength to see one’s needs met.”

“Me too, Teal’c.” Jack clapped him on the shoulder and they walked out into the hall. Jack closed the door behind them. “Some of the best soldiers I’ve worked with were submissive.”

“Indeed. Would you like to engage in a sparring match?”

“Sure, why not.”

***

Daniel eyed the inscription. It was a Goa’uld dialect, though not one he’d run into before. He’d already filmed the area for later study, but he wanted to give it a go now. Every scrap of information they found could only further fuel their fight against the Goa’uld. He may not have been able to save Sha’re, but he would stop the Goa’uld somehow.

There was a new fire lit inside him. He knew, academically speaking, that it was vengeance. But wanting vengeance got him through the day when nothing else did, so it couldn’t be _that_ bad. Well, he hoped so anyhow. Apophis would die, and Sha’re would be avenged. So many lives would be avenged. And if nothing else, he had a chance still to save Skaara.

There was something about this inscription…Daniel frowned. It seemed to be a warning about something. There weren’t many things the Goa’uld found necessary to warn about.

“Beware…beware what?” Daniel’s brow furrowed. The word was unfamiliar. He got on the radio. “Teal’c, I’ve got an unfamiliar word here, could you help me out?”

“I will be there in a moment, Daniel Jackson.”

“Thanks.”

Teal’c arrived a few minutes later. Daniel pointed out the area.

“I believe that translates to Asgard.”

“It’s not the usual word for Asgard,” Daniel remarked.

“It is not. I believe it references a specific Asgard, but I am not sure.”

Daniel nodded. “Well, it’d be nice to be able to find more information about them. I mean, friendly advanced aliens? They could be just what we need to fight the Goa’uld.”

“Indeed.”

“You got something?” Jack walked into the ruins.

“I’m not sure yet,” Daniel replied. “I think I’ll have to look at some of my other notebooks.”

“Okay. Well, we’ve still got a couple hours before we’re supposed to head back. Do what you can.” Jack waved a hand around. “You know, dig in the dirt. Read things.”

“Sure Jack, will do.” Daniel turned back to the inscriptions. Perhaps the Goa’uld who ruled this world had a run in with that Asgard? It could be a warning like the one Teal’c had oral tradition of for Cimmeria. If they could find another Asgard protected planet, perhaps they could contact the Asgard again. Or attempt to.

 They just had to find a way to prove to the Asgard that they were worth talking to. Somehow.

Right.

***

Daniel’s eyes were heavy. It didn’t seem to matter how much coffee he had, he’d been sleeping too little these past few nights, but all his attention was fixed on the temple ruins that had mentioned the Asgard the Goa’uld had feared. He was convinced he was overlooking something. That there was some clue still remaining that would tell him what to do next.

_Knock knock._

Daniel glanced up at his door, blinking. “Oh, hey Jack.”

“Hey Daniel.” Jack walked over and took him by the arm. “Time for bed, kid.”

“I just have to finish this—”

“Not a suggestion.” Jack pulled Daniel out of his chair. “Come on, you can sleep here tonight. We’ll talk in the morning.”

“Umm. Talk, _talk_?”

“Talk and then _talk._ ”

“Oh.” Daniel swallowed. Great. He didn’t put any resistance though, unwilling to add to his trouble. Jack took him up to the living quarters and commandeered one for his charge. He picked one with a double bed so he could get some sleep himself. He sat Daniel on the edge of the bed and without a word, proceeded to kneel and removed Daniel’s boots.

“Belt, pants, over shirt. Off. Then get under the covers.”

Daniel didn’t argue. He finished undressing and got under the covers. Jack stripped down to and slipped under the covers on the other side. He pulled Daniel close. “Sleep.”

Daniel blinked, but relaxed a moment later.

“Sleep,” Jack ordered.

Daniel closed his eyes and a few moments later, fell asleep.

***

The smell of coffee woke Daniel. He blinked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He grabbed his glasses off the nightstand.

“Coffee?” He looked around, finally spotting Jack standing at the end of the bed with his coffee mug.

“No coffee for you, kid. For a week.”

Daniel sighed. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Jack took a sip of his coffee and smiled. “You argue, it’ll be two weeks.”

Daniel sighed again. “Fine.”

“No sass either.” Jack finished his coffee and set the mug aside. He walked over to the bed, pulled the covers down, and plopped down next to Daniel. “You want to tell me what rule you broke?”

“Um…disregarding my health?”

“Bingo. So go ahead and use the right words.”

It took Daniel a moment to remember what Jack was talking about, and then he blushed. “Oh.”

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. “Well?”

Daniel swallowed. “I’m—I’m getting spanked because I disregarded my health.”

“That’s right.” Jack took him by the arm and pulled him over his lap. “You’re lucky you aren’t getting grounded too, kid. Next time you start this _I can live on coffee and two hours of sleep_ bullshit, you will get grounded. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Daniel grabbed a pillow to make his position slightly more comfortable.

“Good.” Jack whisked down his boxers. “For reference, you’ll always get spanked bare when you put your health and safety at risk.”

_Great_.

The first swat made Daniel yelp and he clutched the pillow tighter. It was strange how easy it was to forget what a spanking felt like between spankings. That sting and burn, the heat fanned continuously by Jack’s hard, _hard_ hand.

Whether it was the position, the location, or the fact that he was wearing fewer clothes than usual, Daniel felt more vulnerable than usual. He could help kicking and squirming. Jack only gripped him tighter, and kept spanking. Daniel clutched the pillow tight, trying to stop himself from reaching back.

One hard smack took him off guard though and without realizing what he was doing, he reached his hand back, trying to cover his too hot posterior. Jack didn’t miss a beat, taking hold Daniel’s wrist and moving his arm out of the way to resume spanking. “Uh huh, you don’t get to say when this over. You broke a big rule and you know better.” There was a pause. “Danny. You know better, right?”

“Yes, Sir,” Daniel cried.

“Good. Then act like it,” Jack scolded. “I know you’re a smart kid. I know you know what effects sleep deprivation has on the mind and body.”

“Yes, Sir.” Daniel sobbed into the pillow. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“I know, kid. Almost done.” Jack finished up the spanking, watching Daniel’s shoulders relax. “That’s it. Good boy.” He released Daniel’s wrist. “I forgive you.” He flipped Daniel over and scooped him up into his arms. “I’ve got you now. Such a good boy.”

Daniel sniffed. “You aren’t—you aren’t mad at me for reaching back?”

“Course not, I know it hurt. It’s only natural for you to try and stop the pain. It’s not something I’m gonna get angry over.”

“Oh. Okay.” Daniel rest his head on Jack’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Jack ran a hand through Daniel’s hair. “You can go back to sleep for a bit.”

Daniel closed his eyes. “Okay.” _I could have this all the time_. Daniel drifted. He missed having someone to hold him while he slept. He’d forgotten how much he missed that. How good it felt. He slept so much better having someone with him. _I miss this so much._

***

“So, what’s our mission today?” Jack asked, plopping down at the briefing table.

“There’s a file,” Daniel said. “Didn’t you read it?”

Jack fixed him with a black stare.

“Forget I asked.”

Sam shook her head and picked up the remote to the briefing display. “The image we’ve seen through the MALP is of a room that doesn’t appear to have any doors. The writing, however, is the same as one of the four languages identified at Ernest’s outpost.”

“I haven’t managed to translate any of it,” Daniel added. “But this is the first time we’ve seen any of it beyond the Asgard language.”

“Okay,” Jack said. “So we go in, we check for doors, and then we come back. Easy.”

“And if we can finally figure out who some of these other races were, we’ll have a better chance of searching them out for help,” Daniel said.

“Agreed,” Teal’c nodded. “It is in our best interest.”

“Well,” General Hammond started, “your mission is a go at fourteen hundred hours. Dismissed.”

_Finally_ , Daniel thought, _we’ll get somewhere._

Daniel was thrumming with anticipation as they waited in the gate room.

“You got ants in your pants?” Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

“This could be the breakthrough we need to understand an ancient alien race,” Daniel replied. “How can you not be excited?”

Jack sighed and clapped him on the shoulder. “I think you’re excited enough for the both of us, kid.”

Sam smiled.

The Stargate dialed, the splash of the event horizon brightening the room before it returned to the ripple of the gate’s pond like surface.

Daniel just had this feeling that this gate, this trip—it was going to change things.

It was special.

***

The alarms blared as the gate was activated unexpectedly. SG-1’s code came through, though they were early.

“What happened?” General Hammond asked.

The four looked at each other and then back at him. Jack opened his mouth and closed it again. “You know, I’m not really sure.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though, Daniel is like...UBER spankable. 
> 
> Is that a hint of something more from Daniel? And how will the team cope with Jack's sudden knowledge of the Ancients?


	7. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack becomes filled with Ancient knowledge, Teal'c attempts to bond with his team, and both Jack and Daniel begin to think about their relationship. 
> 
> *Slight spanking

Daniel was worried. While part of him was…well, he hesitated to say _delighted_ , but it was true, that Jack had suddenly become a repository of knowledge for an advanced alien species. Of course, he’d also lost the ability to speak English so…that was bad. Daniel had been scolded half a dozen times in the proto-Latin language.

He was trying _not_ to push it, given how touchy Jack was right now. As far as Daniel knew, Jack was still building something in Sam’s lab. Daniel was focusing on trying to work through the information Jack had written down on every available surface. And all those new gate addresses…it was only the tip of the iceberg to the knowledge probably bouncing in Jack’s head. But Jack was only getting worse. Dr. Fraiser didn’t know exactly what the continued strain of all that information locked in his head would do to him. If her tests were correct…Jack could be dying.

Now, the gate was stuck mid-dial. But none of it really mattered.

Because Jack could be dying.

“There’s a power surge,” Sam remarked from the gate control computer. “The gate’s finishing dialing.”

“But—it’s dialing eight numbers.”

And then Jack was in the gate room. And Jack was gone.

***

Daniel couldn’t sleep. Jack hadn’t come back yet. All he could think about was Jack never coming back. He paced his office instead, unable to concentrate on research either. Sam found him there, hair spiked all over his head from running his hands through it, and glasses discarded on the table. His eyes were a bit a red.

“Daniel?”

“Oh, hey Sam.” He paused. “I can’t sleep.”

“Me neither.” She stepped closer. “He’ll come back, Daniel. I know he will.”

“I wish I had that kind of faith.” Daniel swallowed. “I want to. But…I’m so scared.”

“Oh, Danny.” Sam stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m scared too.”

Teal’c, acting on some of his new instincts, had followed Sam to Daniel’s office, though waited a moment to gauge the situation.

“Daniel Jackson, Captain Carter, you seem distressed. May I provide you with physical comfort?” Teal’c stood in the doorway, hands clasped behind his back.

Sam and Daniel exchanged a look. But Sam was too aware of the brittle feeling to ignore it and Daniel wasn’t going to say no if she said yes.

“We’d appreciate that, Teal’c,” Sam said. “Thank you.”

“It’s very kind of you to offer,” Daniel added.

“Of course.” Teal’c strode forward, pulling them into his arms.

Sam relaxed a moment later. Teal’c’s presence had become more of a comfort to her than she’d realized.

“We should sit,” Teal’c said a moment later. “I am confident O’Neill will return.”

Teal’c got them all settled on Daniel’s couch. They just had to wait. And hope.

***

Daniel woke up to the sound of alarms blaring. “Incoming unauthorized wormhole,” came over the PA system. He tensed a moment, before remembering who he was currently leaning against like a giant pillow. A firm pillow. They all scrambled to their feet and headed for the gate room.

Jack emerged a moment later. “Hey guys.”

“Jack!” Daniel paused at the bottom of the ramp. “You’re back.”

“Yup.”

“Sir, we knew you’d come back,” Sam added.

“I’m sure you did, Carter.” Jack smiled. “I even met some friends.”

“Really?” Daniel cocked his head to one side. Jack would never tell him, but always found that particular expression rather endearing. “Who?”

“Thor.” Jack smiled. “You know, I think we’re all going to be okay one of these days.”

“What did he say?” Daniel pressed.

“You know, meaning of life stuff.” He clapped Daniel on the shoulder. “I’m hungry. Let’s get lunch.”

Daniel blinked, gaping. Yeah, they definitely had Jack back.

And he was happy about it. His heart had leapt when Jack emerged from the gate. Daniel frowned. It was normal to feel that way when a friend turned out to not be dead. That’s all there was to it.

Definitely.

***

“I didn’t build this.” Jack looked at the strange device.

“Yes, you did,” Daniel said.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Children,” Sam interrupted. “Sir, you did build it. You don’t remember at all?”

Jack shook his head. “Nope.”

“Well that’s unfortunate.” Daniel sighed. “I was hoping you’d still retain some of it.”

“Sorry.” Jack shrugged. “But hey, I’m sure Carter and her scientific mind will sort it out.” He smiled at her. “Right?”

“I’ll do my best, Sir.”

“That’s the spirit.”

***

Jack had begun to notice a change in Daniel. An intensity of interest in weaponry, destruction—tracking down and killing Apophis. It was under the surface of the kid’s normal persona, but it was there. Jack had been expecting a new stage of grief eventually, but while Daniel seemed to have accepted Sha’re was gone, he’d gone straight to vengeful anger. It hadn’t really affected their day to day, but that was only a matter of time.

He’d been snippy too. Not snarky, loveable Danny, but snippy. Mean. Jack wasn’t going to tolerate _mean_. After Daniel said something particularly mean to Sam and stormed off, Jack decided it was time to interject.

He followed Daniel back to his office. “Okay, what the hell was that? Sam was just trying to help. You were way out of line.”

Daniel spun around, brow furrowed. “Just—leave it, Jack.”

“I don’t think so. You’ve been like this for days. Weeks. Now you’re saying horrible things to Sam.” Jack stepped into the room and closed the door. “Now, you’re generally a nice enough guy so I never _imagined_ in my wildest dreams that I’d need to call you to task for being a total asshole.”

Daniel flushed. Even his ears tinged red. “Jack, I—”

“Nope. We’re done talking about this at the moment. We’ll start light, because I know you aren’t an asshole. Consider yourself in timeout. For the next half hour, I want you to sit on that couch and think about what you said to Sam. Then, you’re going to write lines. One hundred times, _I will not be an asshole._ Clear?”

“Clear.”

“Good, now sit. You don’t get up from that seat, you don’t speak. You just think.” Jack sat down at the table. “Sit.”

Daniel sat.

“And the next time we go over this, your ass and my hand will have a talk.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Your time starts now.” Jack set his watch timer and leaned back.

Daniel sighed. Okay, perhaps he had crossed a line with Sam. He’d been toeing the line with his attitude for days. He couldn’t even pinpoint what it was that was causing his increased irritability. Sure, he was bottling up anger and he wanted Apophis’ head on a stick but…that didn’t really seem to be the root of this issue.

His brain brought forward the memory of his conversation with Dr. Fraiser. Could he still be looking for reassurance of boundaries? He’d been such an ass. How could he have said that to Sam? Sam was his friend. She was—a dear friend. He didn’t want to be an asshole. He also didn’t think it was exactly right that he should get away with it with just a timeout and some lines. Which was…well, it didn’t smack of self-preservation, that was for certain. Except he was pretty sure that if didn’t start listening to those instincts he was going to spend his whole life feeling twisted up inside.

Off kilter.

He didn’t want to make Jack angrier, but he was relatively certain that if he didn’t put into words what he was feeling, he might not find the courage to do it again anytime soon. And he needed to. Because he _was_ slipping again.

He glanced at Jack, biting his lip a moment before he raised his hand. He felt a little ridiculous.

Jack raised an eyebrow. “It’s been five minutes, Daniel. Do you have a question?”

Daniel pointed at himself and gestured with a clear air of one asking for permission.

“Yes, Daniel, you may speak. So long as it’s not about this being unfair.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Daniel swallowed. “Um, no. That’s not—I was talking to Dr. Fraiser a couple weeks ago and she suggested that I may want to have a discussion with you about my…well, about feeling the urge to push boundaries in order to reassure myself they were still there,” Daniel spoke quickly. “I believe I’m still having that problem. Though it seems I’ve been a total ass, I swear it’s not on purpose.”

“Okay,” Jack nodded. “What else?”

“I—I think I might need more boundaries. To reassure my submissive instincts. To prevent me from being a jerk.” Daniel bit his lip. “Until I’m able to self-regulate again, perhaps it would be in everyone’s best interest if we worked out a schedule. Of discipline. For maintenance purposes.” He felt ridiculous even bringing it up, but a small part of him also felt— _right_.

Jack blinked. “I see. Well, that’s something we can do. How often are you feeling these urges to act out?”

Daniel fussed with his glasses. “Well, usually it takes a few days after—after a spanking, before I feel it.”

“And it’s been more than that since your last one, hasn’t it?” Jack looked at him. “Daniel?”

“Yes, Sir, it’s been longer than that.”

“Okay, so you think two times a week will be enough? Or do you want to try three?” Jack leaned forward. “We can rework as you get your feet under you.”

Daniel considered, trying to rely on instinct again. Twice a week still seemed like a lot, but twice a week was better than a whole week of bedtime spankings, which he was sure to work himself up to if he continued down this road. “Two, I think.”

“Okay. And do you need a spanking now?”

Daniel was pretty sure if he just said yes, Jack would prompt to use _words_ again, which would be ultimately embarrassing. He tried to swallow his discomfort. “Yes, Sir. I need a spanking now.”

“You know, Danny, I’m really proud of you for talking to me about this.” Jack stood up and walked over to the couch. “Really. I know this stuff is hard for you.” He sat down next to Daniel. “But you _are_ getting better. You might not see it, but I do.” He put a hand on the back of Daniel’s neck, squeezing gently. “We’re gonna get through this.”

“Okay.” Danny’s voice was a bit thick. “Thank you, Sir.”

“No problem, kid.” Jack rubbed Daniel’s neck with his thumb. “Okay, you know what to do, let’s take care of you.”

“Yes, Sir.” Daniel bit off a hum of pleasure at the gentle touch and stood up. He managed to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants, pushing them down to his knees.

“Good boy,” Jack said. “Over my lap now.” He shifted back to give Daniel room.

Daniel took a deep breath and lowered himself over Jack’s lap. _I asked for this_. Daniel couldn’t quite believe that. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that he would _ask_ for a spanking, let alone a schedule of discipline. But he was tired of feeling adrift too. If this is what it would take to make him feel like he was in control…so be it.

Daniel couldn’t quite appreciate that the spanking Jack dealt out was of a milder variety, but Jack was still swelled with pride. Daniel really was _trying_. He was trying so hard to find his way without Sha’re, and Jack wanted to be there to guide him.

He always wanted to be there to guide him. He was, it was possible, in over his head.

Thank god Sam was as stable as they came these days, or he’d be spending all of his down time roasting someone’s behind.

When it was over, Daniel curled up in Jack’s lap like it was the only place in the world he wanted to be. He gripped Jack’s shirt tight, like a security blanket. Jack had noticed Daniel did that a lot. He hugged pillows while he slept too. It sort of had Jack wondering if maybe Daniel would like something specific to hold for comfort. Sam practically cuddled her machines, she had an unhealthy, in his opinion, obsession with things that went fast.

Jack didn’t think Daniel would ever _ask_ or _admit_ to wanting something to cuddle, but he might not object if given something. Jack could even try taking him shopping. Something to consider.

He wanted Daniel to be happy.

God, he wanted Daniel to be happy.

***

“You seem different,” Sam remarked. “Well, not different, I suppose it’s more that you seem more yourself.”

Daniel bit his lip before replying. “I talked to Jack about my feelings.”

Sam blinked. “Really?”

“Yeah. We came up with a schedule—of discipline. To help keep me balanced.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I guess it’s helping.”

Sam stepped forward and hugged him. “I’m proud of you,” she said. “I know that must have been a tough thing to ask for.”

“Yeah.” Daniel hugged her back. “But I feel better.”

“That’s the important thing.” She pulled back. “You want to see the progress I made on that weird machine Jack built?”

“Yeah, I’d love to.”

***

It was a Sunday, which meant Daniel was going over to Jack’s house for his scheduled maintenance. He’d found it less difficult to go over than he’d expected. Jack had taken to making him dinner after, and Daniel would sleep in the guest room. Plus, Jack was pretty good at making it all seem normal. And if Daniel just thought of it as going over for dinner, he could usually drive himself over.

Sometimes he did have to call a cab. Sometimes Jack picked him up or just took home from work. If it happened to fall during a mission, they worked it out. Though Daniel didn’t really want to think about the time Jack took him out into the woods and spanked him. Which had drawn the attention of a couple curious locals. Luckily for Daniel, it had been a Dynamic presenting world, so they’d understood well enough what was going on.

Still, pretty embarrassing.

Daniel brought donuts, because Jack was bribable and because Daniel wanted donuts too.

“Hey, Jack,” Daniel said. “I brought dessert.”

“Well, thank you.” Jack smiled and took the box. “I got you something too.”

“Really?” Daniel followed him into the dining room.

Jack set the box down on the table and grabbed a large gift bag from under the table and set it on top. “There you are.”

Daniel eyed the bag suspiciously. “What is it?”

“The point of the wrapping is that you are surprised when you open it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Daniel pulled the bag close, pulling out a puff of tissue paper first and then reaching into the bag—and finding something soft. His brow furrowed and he pulled the object free of the bag.

It was a rabbit. A large, white, plush rabbit. With a plaid bow around its neck.

Daniel blinked. “It’s a rabbit.” He was instantly reminded of _his_ rabbit. The one he’d had as a child. He didn’t know what became of it though. He’d lost it as some point in foster care. He half-remembered crying for days about it.

“Yes it is.” Jack watched him closely.

Daniel considered the rabbit a moment longer and looked up at Jack. “I—how did you know?”

Jack smiled. “I guessed. I didn’t think you’d want to talk about it.”

“I guess I didn’t want you to think I was a child.” Daniel shrugged.

“You’re never too old for a plush rabbit.” Jack gave him a look. “I used to have a teddy bear. Mr. Miggins. But, enough about me. Let’s get you taken care of. I ordered Chinese, it’ll be here in an hour.”

Daniel nodded. “Um…thank you, Jack. I appreciate this.”

“You’re welcome, kid.”

Daniel couldn’t remember the last time someone had bought him something so…personal. Jack couldn’t have known about the rabbit from Daniel’s childhood though…could he? Who knew what was in Daniel’s file really.

“And you can bring the rabbit with you to hold,” Jack added. “Think about giving it a name.”

“Oh, right.” Daniel had been about to set the rabbit on the table. But Jack said it was okay. He clutched the plush tighter and followed Jack into the living room.

***

“Have you named it?” Jack asked, watching Daniel slip into bed with his new plush.

“Um. Well, I thought Usagi would be appropriate. In Japanese mythology they believe that—”

“I’m sure it’s very fascinating,” Jack said. “But it’s time for bed.” He tucked Daniel in without a second thought. “Sleep. I’ll get you up when it’s time to get ready for work.”

“Okay.” Daniel settled.

Jack waited until Daniel fell asleep to leave. He wished he could be in that rabbit’s place. Wished he could hold Daniel every night when he went to bed. But that couldn’t happen.

Wouldn’t happen.

Oh, but he wanted it to happen.

Daniel wasn’t entirely as asleep as he appeared in the guest room. He held Usagi, tucking the rabbit under his chin. He pet the ears. The rabbit helped. Made him feel better about sleeping alone, but he wished he wasn’t. Wished that he could sleep in Jack’s bed too. It wasn’t even about sex. Though Daniel was sure the colonel was adept. He just wanted someone to hold him.

Sex would be nice too, but it wasn’t as important.

He just didn’t want to be alone. But the second half of that equation mattered. It mattered a lot. He could see Jack as that other half.

But that couldn’t happen.

Wouldn’t happen.

Jack didn’t see him that way and Daniel wasn’t ready yet to seek out someone totally new. And dating any of the other SGC people seemed ill advised. He sighed.

It’d be easier to just…be alone.

Wouldn’t it?


	8. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, timeline divergence as I begin to cherrypick from episodes. Spoilers in this for Season 5 episode The Summit. 
> 
> Jacob Carter returns with a plan from the Tok'ra to defeat Apophis and the other System Lords.

“Deathgliders!” Teal’c pointed to the sky and fired his staff weapon toward the first incoming glider.

“How did they even know we were here?” Daniel muttered, turning to the DHD and dialing back as quickly as he could.

“Who knows?” Sam was a bit busy firing at the gliders to comment further.

“Daniel, get us out of here!” Jack shouted.

“Working on it!” The event horizon burst forward before settling back into the puddle. Daniel hurriedly sent their code in and got on the radio. “This is SG-1, we’ve got gliders and we’re coming in hot!”

“Acknowledged SG-1, you are clear to come through,” Harriman replied.

They didn’t wait. Jack pushed Daniel and Sam through first without even thinking about it, Teal’c bringing up the rear. Blasts from the gliders smacked into the concrete walls of the gate room. The moment SG-1 was through, the iris was closed again.

“What happened?” General Hammond asked.

“Deathgliders came out of nowhere, sir,” Sam replied. “The planet was completely clear of Goa’uld activity when we checked before.”

“We’ll check the MALP data again in a couple days, see if they’re still there,” Hammond said. “We’ll debrief after you’ve been to see Dr. Fraiser.”

“Yes, sir.”

Daniel nodded, though he didn’t really think he _needed_ to see Dr. Fraiser. He hadn’t been hit or anything. But arguing with General Hammond wouldn’t make Jack happy. He did have a little pain in his lower abdomen. But he’d had that since yesterday, it wasn’t anything to be concerned about.

They all trooped up to the infirmary, handing their weapons and packs off on the way.

“Anybody take a hit?” Jack asked.

“I am uninjured,” Teal’c replied.

“Sam, Daniel?” Jack eyed the pair.

“No injuries here, Sir,” Sam replied.

“Same,” Daniel added. “I’m sure Dr. Fraiser will still want to run tests though.”

Jack smiled. “Yeah, I’m sure she will.”

It was old hat by now, heading into the infirmary and stripping off outer shirts, settling onto a bed—and waiting. Dr. Fraiser and her staff were quick to look them over, checking pupil responses, blood pressure and temperatures.

Dr. Fraiser approached Daniel, thermometer in hand. “Open wide.”

Daniel sighed and opened his mouth for the thermometer, trying to be a good patient was tiring. A few minutes later, it beeped. Dr. Fraiser took it, eyebrows furrowing.

“That’s a little high.” She put her hand to his forehead. “Have you had any flu symptoms? Nausea? Fatigue?”

Daniel shook his head. “No. Couldn’t it just be from the whole running for my life thing?”

“No, it’s too high for that. I’m going to run a blood panel, see if your white cell count is elevated. Don’t worry, if you haven’t had any other symptoms, we probably caught this early.”

“Great.”

Jack walked over to the end of the bed. “What’s up, Doc?”

“Just a slight fever. We’ll know more after a few tests.”

Daniel sighed.

“You didn’t feel sick?” Jack looked at Daniel.

“ _Don’t_ feel sick,” Daniel corrected. “I don’t feel sick.”

“Okay.” Jack’s eyes narrowed. “Just sit tight.” He gripped Daniel’s knee and squeezed.

“Yes, Sir.” Daniel did _not_ miss Jack’s tone.

It didn’t take long to verify there was some sort of infection causing the fever, though it was in the early stages yet.

“Okay, Daniel, a few questions. Have you eaten today?” Dr. Fraiser gripped her clipboard.

“I wasn’t hungry this morning, but I had a powerbar around noon.”

“Loss of appetite, okay. That started today?”

Daniel nodded.

“Any pain?”

“Um, not really. I think I tweaked a muscle though, I’ve had a bit of an ache on and off here.” He touched his abdomen.

Dr. Fraiser frowned. “Lie down for me.”

“Okay.”

Dr. Fraiser put on gloves and carefully prodded the area in question. “Tell me if it—”

“Ow!”

She frowned. “All right, time for an CT scan.”

“Yay.” Daniel frowned. “This isn’t going to be a good day, is it?”

“You’re in good hands,” Dr. Fraiser reassured him. “Don’t worry.”

***

“It’s minor surgery, really,” Dr. Fraiser said. “It’s a good thing we caught your appendicitis so early.”

“Great.”

“We do this laparoscopically now, so the incision is going to be very small. You’ll need a few weeks to recover though.”

“You know, of all the things I imagined might take me out of the field, my appendix was not one of them.”

Dr. Fraiser squeezed his shoulder. “I know. Take your pills. You’ll start to feel sleepy pretty fast and when you wake up, it’ll be done.”

Daniel sighed. This was just not a good day.

***

His stomach hurt.

“Hey there,” Sam smiled at him. “How are you feeling? Janet said the surgery went well.”

“Drowzy, my stomach hurts. I think I saw a gremlin earlier and this jello tastes weird.”

Sam laughed. “Well, that’s pretty normal. I would be suspicious of that jello. You know the blue is better than the green. I can get you one.”

“Thanks, Sam.” Daniel smiled. “I have to admit, I did not see this coming. Of all the things…” He sighed. “And Jack threatened to take me fishing.”

“Yeah, he did that to me too.” Sam took his hand and squeezed. “You want that jello now?”

“Please.”

“You got it.”

Daniel sighed. Dr. Fraiser thought he’d be out two or three weeks. He was hoping two. He didn’t want to be out any longer than that. Right in that moment though, all he wanted to do, was sleep.

***

“I’m fine, really,” Daniel complained. “I can walk all over without getting tired. I’m not in pain anymore. Can I go back to active duty?” He gave Dr. Fraiser a pleading look. “Please?”

“It’s been a week and a half,” she replied. “I said two weeks, _at least_. You can go back to work next Monday.” She patted him on the knee. “Be good.”

Daniel watched her leave and sighed. She was just doing her job, but that didn’t make him feel better about forced bedrest. She hadn’t even let him go over notes. Which was ridiculous and overly authoritative, really. He slept a lot at first, but really, he was feeling better now.

“You are looking much better, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c strode into the infirmary. “I have brought a game to help pass the time.”

_Oh no, not again._ Daniel sighed. “Great.”

“It is called Trivial Pursuit. It is my understanding that it tests knowledge.”

Well. At least it wasn’t Mouse Trap.

***

“We’ve received a transmission from the Tok’ra,” Sam said. “They’re saying they have a plan to take down Apophis.”

Daniel glanced up from the file. “Seriously?”

“You know they tend to be cagey, but Dad is coming here to give us more information.” Sam smiled. “I wish it was for a less dramatic reason. He really needs a vacation.”

“I can’t imagine him taking a vacation,” Jack remarked.

“He’s very dedicated to his work.”

Like father, like daughter.

“When’s he coming?” Daniel asked.

“Should be here today or tomorrow. We’ll find out more when he gets here.”

“Great.”

***

Jacob arrived a few hours later and everyone gathered in the briefing room.

“It seems something has disturbed the System Lords,” Jacob started. “They’ve called a meeting of all System Lords to discuss this development.” He smiled. “We plan to strike at them at this meeting.”

“You mean, take them all out at once?” Jack prompted.

“Exactly.”

Jack made a face in agreement. “Sounds like a plan. What are the defenses like at this meeting?”

“For the most part, impenetrable. However, each System Lord is being allowed one human slave to attend to them while they are there.”

Sam frowned. “You want one of us to go in, I take it.”

“We do. Someone who speaks fluent Goa’uld.” He glanced at Daniel. “And isn’t Jaffa.”

Daniel blinked. “Me?”

Jacob nodded. “You would go in, replacing the Lo’taur of the System Lord Morrigan. We have a substance that, once she is touched by it, it will make her believe you are her most trusted servant, Duncan.”

“You want to send Daniel into a meeting full of those slimy snakes, pretending to be a slave,” Jack prodded. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.” Jacob nodded. “Once inside, Daniel will release the poison we’ve been developing. It will kill all of the Goa’uld, but the human servants will survive.”

“What about Apophis?” Jack continued. “He’s seen Daniel’s face.”

“System Lords rarely look at the faces of slaves, but, we do have that covered.” Jacob retrieve a small disc from his pocket. “This is a holo-field generator. It will give Daniel a new face. The compound for Morrigan is to ensure she doesn’t question your identity. We aren’t sure how the hologram will hold up under close inspection.”

Daniel bit his lip. _Apophis will be there._ It was his chance, at last, to take revenge for Sha’re.

Jack shook his head. “This plan is insane. Daniel could end up dead or worse.”

“I think I have to do this, Jack.” Daniel looked across the table, meeting Jack’s gaze. “It’s our chance to really put a dent in the Goa’uld leadership. They’ll be left infighting for years instead of focusing on earth.”

“Precisely,” Jacob said.

“No.” Jack looked back at Daniel. “Absolutely not.”

“Jack, you at least need to give it _some_ thought,” Daniel protested. “Jacob, how much time do we have before this meeting?”

“Three days. They put off the final details as long as possible to avoid risk. But Morrigan has many underlords, and I’ve gotten close enough to her that I can get you into her main palace.”

Jack grimaced. “I need time.”

“I want to do this, Jack,” Daniel said. “Really. It’s worth the risk.”

“I’ll let you know.” Jack stood up, and marched out of the room. Sam sent a worried look after him before standing and following.

“It would be a mighty blow,” Teal’c said. “Though I agree the danger is great.”

Daniel nodded. “It’s my risk to take. Or at least, it should be.” He glanced down at the sub-band on his wrist. _Apophis._

_Jack._

_Apophis._ He swallowed and looked up at Jacob. “I want to do this.”

“If Jack says no…”

“I don’t care.” Daniel stood. “He’s not thinking clearly. I am. You find a way to get me there, I’ll do it.”

Jacob handed him the disc. “I can get you there.” He glanced at Teal’c. “Any objections.”

Teal’c seemed conflicted. On the one hand, Daniel Jackson would be in grave danger, but on the other—it was a decisive blow that could turn the tide in their favor. “I do not know. But I will not intercede.” He stood. “Whatever your final decision, Daniel Jackson, it must be your decision.” He nodded and left the room.

“We should hurry,” Jacob said. “That disc will give you the appearance of one of the Tok’ra who arrived with me. It’s a new host, none of the System Lords have ever seen his face. You’ll swap clothes with him and we’ll get going.”

Daniel nodded. “All right.”

_I’m coming Apophis._

_I’m coming._

***

Jack had checked Daniel’s office, called, texted, and was now headed down to Sam’s office, concern twisting his stomach.

“Hey Sam.”

“Sir.” Sam looked up from her work. “Are you all right?”

“Have you seen Daniel?”

Sam shook her head. “No, Sir. I thought maybe he’d headed home.”

“He isn’t answering his phone.”

“Well, he was kind of upset about you dismissing the Tok’ra’s plan.” She frowned. “I think I saw one of the Tok’ra still hanging around in the mess. Maybe he knows something?”

“That’s odd.” Jack frowned. “I saw them all go back through the gate with your dad.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah.” Jack rubbed a hand through his hair. “I have a bad feeling.”

Jack wasn’t alone in his feeling. Teal’c had known from the moment Daniel Jackson voiced his decision to go on the mission, that there would be little stopping the determined archaeologist. Teal’c too wished Apophis dead, and he saw the Tok’ra’s plan as the way to do it. A way to do it. He was questioning that now. Questioning allowing Daniel to go. Teal’c trusted Jacob Carter to bring Daniel home, but the risk was great.

Was it too great a risk? Could he value one life higher than the lives of billions? Could he value Daniel’s life about those of his own family? There was little he could do about it now. He was certain Daniel was already gone. His current struggle was what benefit there would be in telling Jack O’Neill.

He owed it to his friend to tell him what he knew. Teal’c found Jack in Daniel’s office, pacing.

“Colonel O’Neill.”

Jack paused, turning toward Teal’c. “Hey. Don’t suppose you’ve seen Daniel?”

“It is that which I have come to discuss.” Teal’c frowned. “I believe he had gone with the Tok’ra.”

“God dammit.” Jack clenched his jaw. “I’m going to kill that kid.”

“He was very determined to do this.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jack closed his eyes a moment. “I’ll see if I can get in touch with them. Maybe we can still stop this.”

Teal’c nodded.

The could try, but Teal’c had a feeling they were far too late.

***

“Have you gotten all of the System Lords dossiers memorized?” Jacob asked as Daniel walked into the back of the shuttle, buckling a leather cuff on.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Could you get this other cuff?” He held it out to Jacob.

“Sure.” Jacob buckled it on. “Are you sure you’re up for this?” He eyed Daniel’s attire. Morrigan preferred her Lo’taur aesthetically pleasing, and generally wearing less clothes.

Daniel’s disguise consisted of a black kilt, leather cuffs, boots and a black collar. Daniel had to put in contacts, glasses would be a dead giveaway. He didn’t feel comfortable in the clothes, but he tried to push that sensation away.

“Yes.” Daniel nodded, trying to display a confidence he didn’t really feel.

Jacob pulled out a few boxes, setting them on the table. “The first box has a ring with the compound on it. The needle is sharp, don’t prick yourself with it. I’m not sure what will happen.”

“Okay.” Daniel popped open the first box and put on the ring. He noted the sharp point. “That looks dangerous.”

“Just jab it into Morrigan and in a few moments, she’ll believe you’re Duncan.”

“Okay.” Daniel took a breath. “What else is there?”

“Next up,” Jacob opened the second box. “The poison. It’s easy to operate.” Jacob pointed at the button. “Just push this once all of the System Lords are in one place.”

“Okay.” Daniel eyed the device a moment before tucking into a concealed pocket. “Last?”

“Drop-stop patches.” Jacob pushed the box toward Daniel. “These are specially regulated so they’ll dispense as needed. They’ll also blend precisely into your skin.”

“Wow.” Daniel raised his eyebrows. “You think they’ll be necessary?”

“Morrigan can be very difficult. Any submissive Lo’taur she has would be conditioned not to Drop. I’m also concerned about the stress. The patches last twelve hours each. You shouldn’t need more than two, but there are four there.”

“Okay.” Daniel put the first one on his hip and hid the rest in another pocket. “I guess I’m all set then.”

Jacob put a hand on Daniel’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “Set it off as soon as they’re all together. Don’t take any risks. Okay?”

“Okay.” Daniel nodded. “Don’t worry. In a few hours, the System Lords will be dead.” And Daniel would go back to Earth.

And then Jack would kill him.

***

Daniel pushed down the nerves again. He’d memorized everything about each System Lord. He’d learned everything about serving Morrigan from Jacob. Now, all he had to do was replace Duncan. Jacob parted ways with as Daniel approached Morrigan’s chambers. Daniel spotted Duncan setting a tray down in the antechamber.

He took a breath and slipped behind the other man. He hadn’t spent the last couple years on SG-1 without training. Daniel had to go through basic, and then the small teams training, in addition to arms and close quarter combat. Jack and Teal’c were pretty effective taskmasters. Daniel was definitely not the man he’d been when he first went through the Stargate. He wasn’t at the skill level of the full-time soldiers, but he wasn’t incapable either.

He moved quickly, pulling Duncan’s neck into the crook of his elbow and held his arm firm against the artery until Duncan passed out. He hid the body in a convenient closet and went for the tray. _Okay._ One thing done. He took a deep breath and headed into Morrigan’s private chambers, placing the tray on the table.

Morrigan herself, her host a red-haired beauty, walked into the room. Her diaphanous black gown flowed around her. She looked at Daniel, eyes narrowing. “Where is Duncan?”

Daniel didn’t wait, he hurried forward, pricking Morrigan with the ring and pulled back. She blinked, eyes hazy for a moment. “My lady, are you all right?”

“Duncan?”

“Yes, my lady?” Daniel kept his tone as neutral as possible.

She blinked, shaking her head. She glanced over at the table. “Never mind, you’ve brought what I asked for. Have you packed for the meeting?”

“Yes, my lady.” Well, he assumed Duncan had.

“Good.” Morrigan gave him a sharper look. “Remember to be wary of the other System Lords. They will kill you if they think it will give them an advantage.”

“Yes, my lady.”

This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FicWriterJet, THANK YOU, for the encouraging comments. Thank you all for commenting. Really. <3


	9. The Summit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel continues with the plan. Spoilers for season 5 episode the Summit. To a degree. 
> 
> *Spanking  
> *Canon divergence  
> *Off screen violence

The opulence of the location chosen for the meeting didn’t faze Daniel. He kept his head down and concentrated on keeping his cover. Apophis had not yet arrived, and the other System Lords were mingling and making small talk. Of course, Goa’uld small talk consisted of threats and attempts to jockey for power.

He stayed a couple steps behind Morrigan. She warned him about a few specific System Lords and their Lo’taur, he agreed quietly. He just had to get through a few more hours of this. Once Apophis arrived, they would all gather and he’d set off the poison. After the small talk, the System Lords broke off to their rooms to await the stragglers arrival.

Morrigan put a finger under his collar, tugging him closer. “You have been most attentive today, Duncan. It pleases me.”

“I live to please you, my lady.”

She smiled. “Yes, you do.”

Daniel’s stomach twisted but he kept his expression neutral. He wouldn’t give himself away so early in the game. He wanted to stand in front of Apophis and watch the Goa’uld die. Just a few more hours.

***

Daniel _hurt_. Morrigan’s idea of fun involved sharp implements. She’d patched him up afterwards, cooing all the while. He’d be fine. He was pretty sure he’d be fine. They received word that the last System Lords had arrived and they headed into the meeting hall with all its thrones. Daniel stood behind Morrigan’s throne. He’d switched on the holographic mask before they came in.

Apophis looked as smug as always. Daniel kept his eyes down, swallowing the anger building at the back of his throat.

“As you know, we have gathered to discuss the recent use of the Stargates by the Tau’ri of Earth. The Asgard Council has implied they will protect Earth.” Yu looked around. “I know some of you have wished to take the planet.”

“The Asgard,” Apophis spat. “If we wish to take Earth, why should we fear them?”

“They Asgard should not be taken lightly,” Morrigan disagreed. “They have protected their claimed planets well.”

“We should be wary,” another Lord, Ba’al, remarked. “But neither can we allow the Tau’ri to become so impudent.”

Daniel listened to the lords argue about dealing with the Tau’ri and the Asgard, it wasn’t particularly enlightening. Morrigan gestured him to refill her glass and he stepped forward—and the holographic mask flickered off.

Apophis shouted.

Daniel dropped the pitcher and pulled the poison from his pocket, fumbling it. He raced after it as Apophis continued to shout and the nearby System Lords started after him. Daniel finally got ahold of the device as Apophis grabbed hold of him and jerked him to his feet.

“You will die,” Apophis growled. “Painfully.”

Daniel couldn’t wait any longer, he pressed the button on the device and prayed it worked. Apophis threw him to the floor, Daniel’s head struck the stone. But a gas was rising from the device. Apophis shouted something, but Daniel was reeling—he couldn’t translate it. He pushed himself back toward the wall. Everything was swimming. His head hurt. Daniel fumbled for the communication device.

“Jacob,” Daniel called. “Poison seems to be working.”

“Daniel, you’re slurring your words. I can’t quite make out what you’re saying.”

Daniel put a hand to his head. “Hit my head. Poison working.” He tried to enunciate clearly.

“Got it. Get to the ring platform, okay?”

“Okay.” Daniel pulled himself up to his feet with one hand, clutching his head with the other. “On my way.”

He stepped over Apophis, feeling a small sense of vindication, but he was dizzy. He picked around the dead and dying System Lords and the panicking Lo’taur. He didn’t want to leave them there, but he was pretty sure the only reason none of them had tried to kill him yet was because they were panicking over their fallen gods. Daniel went as fast as he could, concentrating on his feet. He arrived at the ring platform and quickly sent the codes through to Jacob, collapsing to his knees a moment later.

“Stop him!”

Daniel blinked at the Lo’taur running toward him. The rings flashed up and he was transported to the cargo ship Jacob was piloting.

“Daniel!” Jacob rushed forward. “Where’s the blood coming from?”

Daniel took his hand away from his head. “Hit my head.”

“Okay. You need to stay awake, okay? I’ll get you back to the SGC. Dr. Fraiser will get you fixed up.”

“Hurts.” _I want Jack._

“I bet.” Jacob helped him to his feet and got him into the co-pilot seat. “It’s going to be all right. You did, Daniel. You got them.”

Daniel nodded. “I got them.”

“Also, I sent a bomb up when you ringed down.” Jacob flashed a smile. “There won’t be anything left for their sarcophagus.”

Daniel nodded again. He was going home now. Apophis was dead. The System Lords were dead.

And he felt—empty. He wanted Jack. He needed Jack.  

***

“Dad is coming through the gate with Daniel,” Sam poked her head in Daniel’s office, where Jack had kept residence the past day. She swallowed. “Dad says Daniel is hurt.”

Jack looked up at her. “How hurt?”

“He didn’t say. Medical team is meeting them at the gate room.”

Jack nodded, standing from his sprawl on the couch and heading out into the hall. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling in that moment other than fear. _Daniel was hurt._ He ran toward the gate room right as the alarms signaling activation went off. A moment later, Jacob emerged, bracing Daniel. The medical team hurried up the ramp.

All Jack could see was the blood. “Daniel!” He hurried up after the medical team. “Daniel?”

Daniel blinked, looking up at Jack as the first EMT assessed the injuries.

“Head wound,” the EMT said. “Superficial bleeding but he’ll need an MRI. Dr. Jackson, can you tell me your full name please?”

“Dr. Daniel James Jackson,” Daniel replied.

“Are you nauseas at all? Dizzy?”

“Dizzy.”

“Okay.” The EMTs got him onto the stretcher they’d brought along. “We’ll take him to the infirmary, Colonel.”

“Right.” Jack followed them, some of the panic squashed, but now that his attention was off the blood on Daniel’s face, his eyes were drawn to the long thin marks on his chest and back. What…or who, had done that?

Sam and Teal’c met Jack in the infirmary. Dr. Fraiser was quick to clean out the head wound first and get a bandage over it before looking over more carefully.

“Is he okay, Doc?” Jack hovered.

“I want an MRI before I answer that,” she glanced at him. “The head injury doesn’t need stitches, and these other injuries have been treated with something already. They’re older by a few hours.” She turned her attention back to Daniel. “We’ll do that MRI now, lay back and Nurse Weller will take you down.”

“Okay.” Daniel swallowed, glancing over at Jack. “Help me with these?” He nodded at the wrist cuffs.

“Sure.” Jack stepped closer and undid the cuffs, trying to ignore the blood drying on Daniel’s hand. Without a word, he gently removed the collar as well, shucking the items to the side and into the nearest trash can. “Who did that?” He gestured to the cuts.

“System Lord. Morrigan. She’s dead. They’re all dead.” Daniel looked Jack in the eyes. “Apophis is dead.”

“You are certain, Daniel Jackson?” Teal’c asked.

“I am.” Daniel nodded.

“And that’s enough questions,” Dr. Fraiser insisted. “MRI time.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jack backed off. _Daniel is going to be fine._ He tried to fix that in his mind. Because Daniel _had_ to be fine. He turned his attention to Jacob. “What the hell, Jacob? You took him. I said _no_. This was totally out of line.”

“In case you missed it, Jack, I’m not Air Force anymore and besides that, I outranked you when I was. Daniel made his decision. We killed the System Lords. Daniel is going to be all right.” Jacob raised his chin. “We did what was necessary. I am sorry he got hurt.”

Jack clenched a fist. Sam was quick to move forward, putting a hand on Jack’s wrist. “Sir, please. Calm down.” She put her other hand on his shoulder. Just as a Dom could calm a sub, the reverse was also true. Sam moved closer, keeping her tone soft. Jack’s shoulders relaxed.

He took a deep breath and glanced down at her. “You are way too good at that, Carter.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Sir.”

Jack looked back at Jacob. “The snakes are dead?”

“Yeah. Daniel did a good job. We followed up the poison with a bomb. Just to make sure. The Goa’uld will be reeling for a while.”

“Good.” Jack took another deep breath. “Good.”

***

Daniel had a mild concussion, but was otherwise fine—up unto the point where he was alone in the infirmary and everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours came crashing down over him. He knew Jack had to be angry. He’d gone against Jack’s orders, put himself in danger—he’d _been_ in real danger. Morrigan had…hurt him. He’d left those Lo’taur to die. They’d certainly died in the explosion. His adrenaline had been running high, it was crashed now. He was crashing now. He could feel the dread and cold of his oncoming Drop with surety. He wanted Jack, but Jack was going to be angry. He swallowed, hard, drawing his knees p to his chest and hugging them tight. _I want Jack._

_Stupid. So stupid._

“Danny?”

Blinking back tears, Daniel looked up. “Jack?”

“Oh, kid, are you Dropping?” Jack hurried forward. “Danny?”

Daniel nodded.

Jack didn’t waste any time, hopping onto the bed and pulling Daniel into his arms. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

“You—you must be so angry,” Daniel whispered.

“A little,” Jack admitted. “But more…scared. I was scared that I was going to lose you.” He risked pressing a kiss to the top of Daniel’s head. “You scared the hell out of me, Danny.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know, and we’ll deal with that later. Right now, let’s just get you feeling better.” He held Daniel tight, resting his chin on top of Daniel’s head. “It’s okay.”

Daniel closed his eyes. Jack’s tight reassuring hold warmed him, pushing the dread away. The Drop got softer, but he still got hazy and his mind drifted down until he wasn’t thinking anymore. He just—drifted. There was nothing to worry about in that state.

All he had to do, was breathe.

***

Dr. Frasier cleared Daniel the next day and Jack took his boy home with him. Jack made lunch, and they ate in silence before Jack took Daniel into the living room and sat him down on the couch, standing over him with his arms crossed.

Daniel swallowed.

“So. You disobeyed me. Went off on a dangerous mission. Killed a bunch of System Lords. Got a concussion.” Jack gave him a long look. “I’m mostly focused on two points. One, you disobeyed me. Two, you put yourself in unnecessary danger. I told you what would happen if we had to talk about you disobeying orders again.”

_Oh God._ Daniel realized the weight of his rule-breaking earlier, but the particulars had escaped him.

“I can see by your expression you remember what I’m talking about.” Jack raised an eyebrow. “So, for the first, your grounded for a week, bedtime spankings for each of those nights. For the second, it’ll be another week of grounding. We’ll take care of the spanking for that infraction now.”

“I—I don’t have any clothes here. Sir.”

“Don’t worry, I have Carter fetching your stuff. No research. No work. That’s part of your grounding this time around. You will sleep, eat, and maybe we’ll do some fishing.”

“Jack!” Daniel couldn’t help the whine.

“You want two weeks of bedtime spankings?” Jack’s tone was irrefutably firm.

“No, Sir.” Daniel shook his head, eyes going wide.

“Then you’ll be a good boy and do as you’re told.” Jack’s expression softened a touch. “You’ll get through this.”

Daniel took off his glasses, nodding. “Yes, Sir.”

“Okay, let’s take care of that spanking.” Jack helped Daniel up from the couch and walked him over to a chair from the dining room he’d placed earlier. Jack sat down. “You know what to do.”

Daniel nodded, fumbling a bit with his pants before getting them down. Jack guided him down, adjusting his position before tugging down his boxers. Daniel _hated_ this position. It was definitely the worse. Feeling the blood rush to his head. Feeling unbalanced. Unable to get his bearings. He could at least put his hands on the floor though, and gripping the chair leg for some support.

Jack squeezed the back of Daniel’s neck in reassurance briefly before getting a firm grip on his waist. “Okay, kid. Tell me why we’re here.”

Daniel bit his lip. They’d just talked about it, but of course Jack wanted him to use words. He sighed. “I-I’m getting spanked because I put my life in danger.”

“That’s right, and why exactly is that a rule?”

“Because you don’t want to have to replace me with a new scientist?” Daniel wasn’t even sure why he said it. He knew that wasn’t the reason, the snappy response just…came out.

And he got a half-dozen hard smacks in reply.

“Ah-Jack—I…because you can’t lose me!” Daniel yelped in the midst of the volley.

“That’s better, that’s right. I can’t lose you, Daniel. I know there is danger in what we do. I know that there are risk we have to take. But Jacob’s plan was risky. Too risky. You got hurt. You could’ve died.” Jack started spanking again. “And I know you didn’t go for tactical reasons, Daniel. You went for revenge. You went because killing Apophis was more important than your own life.”

Daniel couldn’t deny that. “I wanted him dead,” he admitted with a soft cry. “I wanted him dead and I didn’t…I convinced myself it wouldn’t matter if I died trying to do it.”

“I know.” Jack raised his leg, tipping Daniel further and giving him better access to sensitive skin. “When we’re done here, you’re going to sit at the table and write _I am not worth more to my family dead than alive_ , over and over again, until I tell you to stop. I know we were thrown together. I know the pain you’re feeling. The only way to get past it is to move forward. SG-1 isn’t just a team, it’s a family. _We_ are a family. You and me, Sam and Teal’c. This family is going to protect each other.”

Daniel sobbed, holding onto Jack’s leg. “We’re a family,” he managed.

“That’s right, Danny. We’re a family.”

Daniel couldn’t keep back the tide of emotion. He wanted Jack to forgive him. To hold him. _My family._ Daniel had lost his family so young, his grandfather had tossed him off to foster care rather than deal with him. He’d lost Sha’re. Skaara.

But SG-1 _was_ his family now too. “I’m so sorry, Jack. I-I don’t want to lose you either.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Jack swallowed. “We’re almost done here. Almost here.” He drove home the final set of hard swats, watching his boy collapse into tears and further apologies. Jack wasn’t even sure Daniel had noticed the spanking was over, and carefully rubbed a bit of the sting from the reddened flesh. Poor kid had another one coming to him tonight too. Well, not that he hadn’t _earned_ that spanking. Jack was sure that he had, but he still felt a little bad about it. He wanted Daniel happy and smiling. Safe. Jack tugged Daniel’s boxers back up, letting the pants fall to the floor as he pulled Daniel up into his lap. It wasn’t the most comfortable spot, but it would do for the moment.

“I’ve got you, it’s okay. I forgive you.” He pet Daniel’s hair gently, avoiding the injury. “We’ll move to the couch if you want.”

Daniel managed a nod.

Jack, using a show of strength he didn’t normally, stood with Daniel in his arms and closed the short distance between them and the couch, settling down on the central cushion.

Daniel clung tight even after they were down. “Wow. You’re strong, Sir.”

“Yup.” Jack flashed a smile. “You feeling better now?”

“Yes, Sir.” Daniel nodded. His eyes were still red, and he wasn’t letting go, but the tears had stopped. “I—you called me sweetheart.”

“Uh, yeah. I did. Sorry. It just slipped out.”

“No, I mean. It’s okay.” Daniel shook his head. “I mean, I don’t mind. If you want to…”

“Okay.” Jack smiled. “I made sure Sam picked up your rabbit too, but the way.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Daniel blushed though, a bit embarrassed.

“You rest,” Jack maneuvered them so they were more laying than sitting. “I’ll be right here with you.”

“Okay.” Daniel was feeling tired again. He closed his eyes. Jack’s warmth was like a security blanket. _Sweetheart_. The endearment would have rubbed him the wrong way not that long ago, but now…now it felt right. It all felt right. Which was a bit terrifying in its own right, but in that moment, Daniel didn’t care. He felt safe. He felt cared for.

He felt…loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh. We're seeing progress! Daniel is healing and moving forward.  
> We may even get a shy kiss in the next chapter. Maybe. Very shy. 
> 
> Also, I've been mulling making this couple a triad. Not sure how many poly fics there are with Jack, Sam and Daniel but some of the groundwork is already there. I dunno. Haven't made a decision. Daniel and Jack would have to be settled into their relationship first.


	10. An Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> *Light spanking

Sam arrived a couple hours later, by which point Daniel was alert and had filled several pages with lines. Jack had only just let him stop.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Sam set his bags down in the living room.

“I’m okay.” Daniel managed a smile. “Thanks for getting my stuff.”

“You’re welcome.” She smiled back. “I got your rabbit. I have to admit…little surprised you let Jack buy you something like that.”

Daniel flushed. “There was no _let_ , he just bought it.” He shrugged. “He made an educated guess.”

Sam plopped down next to him. “He does that sometimes. I think he enjoys making people underestimate him.”

Daniel snorted. “You might be right about that.”

“Did you name it?”

“Yeah.” Daniel felt mildly ridiculous, but this was Sam. “Usagi. After the Japanese legend of the moon rabbit.”

“Oh.” Sam blinked. “You know that’s the name of a character in a cartoon, right?”

Daniel adjusted his glasses. “Really?”

“Really. I’ve got the DVDs, I’ll lend them to you sometime.”

“Well, I’ve got a lot of time on my hands right now.” He smiled wryly. “I’ve been banned from research.”

“Ouch.” Sam put a sympathetic arm around his shoulders. “That sucks.”

“You staying for dinner?” Jack walked into the room, eyeing Sam.

“Depends on what dinner is.”

“I’ve got hamburgers ready for the grill and cold beer.”

“Sold.” She smiled brightly. “You okay with keeping our Tuesday cuddle appointments, Sir?” Her eyes widened.

Jack took a breath, but he was defeated and he knew it. “Sure. Tuesday cuddles a go.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Echoed from the pair of submissives on his couch.

Jack shook his head. _Kids._ “I’ll get the burgers on the grill. Sam, I got some stuff for a salad. You and Daniel could work on that.”

“Sure thing, Sir.”

They hopped up and headed into the kitchen. Jack took the burgers outside to the grill, leaving the pair with the chopping and washing. Sam waited until Jack was out grilling before switching the conversation to something she thought might embarrass Daniel.

“So. What was the sentence?” She peeled the carrots.

Daniel focused on washing the lettuce. “Two weeks of house arrest.” Daniel shook the lettuce dry and moved it to the cutting board.

“Two whole weeks without work?”

“That’s what he said.” Daniel got the lettuce chopped and turned his attention to the cucumbers. “I’m hoping he’ll lighten up on that if I don’t break any rules in the first week.” Not that he saw that happening with all those evening spankings looming. “I’ve got incentives to keep on the line.”

“ _Ouch_.” Sam wrinkled her nose. “Let me guess, you’ve gotten to his ultimate punishment.”

“Ultimate punishment?”

“Bedtime spankings.” Sam turned to grating the carrots. “Trust me on this one, you don’t want to get to anything beyond a week.”

Daniel blinked. “Have you?”

“Like I said…I went through a rough patch. I never got beyond two weeks and I’m never letting that happen again. But he does reset if you’ve been good for a few months.”

“Good to know.” Daniel gave her a little bump in sympathy. “Which one of us do you think he regrets taking on more?”

Sam shook her head. “Neither. Jack…he may have been assigned to me, but he really does care. I’ve even considered letting go of my civilian Dominant Guardian in favor of letting Jack handle all of it. It’s not that I don’t _like_ my Guardian but…he can’t know everything. Doesn’t have the clearance. I barely see him.”

“Have you talked to Jack about it?”

“Working my way up to it.” She smirked. “Thought I might wait until after he’s not worried about you.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Sam grinned. “So, how are you feeling? I mean, Apophis is dead and all. Teal’c smiled. Like, a real smile. I think he said something about celebrating.”

Daniel shook his head. “I don’t know. I guess I’m still a bit in shock. I was there, I saw it, but it’s a bit hard to believe. You know?”

“You just need some time.”

“Yeah.” Daniel glanced in the fridge and pulled out a couple bottles of dressing. “That’s what Dr. Fraiser said too.”

“She’s a smart lady.” Sam pulled out the large bowl for the salad, tossing in the components. “Oh, and I put something in your bag. White jar, no label. It’s a little something I picked up for…discomfort.”

“Thanks.” Daniel couldn’t help his flush. “You think Jack will approve?”

“He never minded with me.” Sam shrugged. “You could ask him.”

Yeah, Daniel wasn’t asking that question.

Sam frowned a moment, staring at the salad bowl before turning to face Daniel. “You know, when you left with my father…I was terrified. Then you came back and you were bleeding and—All I could think about was when that alien took you and messed with our memories. Believing you were dead, even for that short time…it hurt. I’m sure Jack has told you that this team—this team is a family.” She swallowed. “I don’t ever want to lose you.”

Daniel’s stomach twinged, throat going dry. He spotted the telltale signs before Sam started to cry, and pulled her into his arms. “I’m so sorry, Sam. I didn’t think about how everyone else would feel. I should have. I…I don’t want to lose you either.” He rubbed her back. “I promise I’ll be better. I want to be here. I want to be a part of the family.”

“I know.” She hugged him back. “I’m glad you’re safe.” She pulled pack, looking him in the eyes. “You know I love you, right?”

Daniel couldn’t remember the last time someone had said that to him. Someone other than Sha’re. Maybe Sara, his ex from post-grad. But it hadn’t been this kind of I loved you. This balance of friendship and camaraderie that came from being thrown into deadly situations together.

Of course, it also helped if you liked each other a little to start with.

“I love you too, Sam.”

She smiled, and pulled him back into the hug. “We should start doing something. As a family.”

“Dinner and board games? Teal’c would like that,” Daniel suggested.

“Yeah. That’s sounds good.”

“What sounds good?” Jack walked into the kitchen with a platter of hamburgers. “The salad looks decent.” He didn’t even bother asking about the hugging.

“Family dinner,” Sam said. “Couple times a month we could get together, have dinner. Play games. Bond.”

Jack smiled. “I get the feeling this is one of those things where if I say _no_ I’ll get puppy eyes.”

Sam and Daniel turned their eyes on him.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure. We’ll talk to Teal’c about it.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Sam said. She peeled away from Daniel to kiss Jack’s cheek. “You’ll see, it’ll be good.”

Jack shook his head. “Set the table, brat. I’ll get the buns.”

Sam nodded and headed over to the cabinet.

Daniel picked up the salad and headed into the dining room with it and a pair of salad tongs. Once they had everything read the trio sat down for dinner. Daniel couldn’t help replaying the last few months in his head. He’d had more support, more consistency, more companionship than those months between Sha’re’s capture and his eventual forced Guardianship. There was actual food in his fridge. He slept most nights. And yet, he still managed to get his research done. He’d been limited on Abydos, but not unhappy.

Never unhappy.

Maybe a little unfulfilled, but he’d thought they would have children. They’d grow old together. Raise their family. Now, now he wasn’t sure what the future was going to look like, but he couldn’t imagine that future without SG-1.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Jack remarked.

Daniel swallowed his last bite of burger. “Eating.” He paused. “Thinking.”

Sam gave him a look. “Thinking?”

Daniel shrugged. “Just thinking.”  

They moved to the living room after dinner to drink beer and watch TV.

“I don’t get this show,” Daniel frowned.

“What’s not to get?” Jack protested. “Burns is _totally_ a Goa’uld.”

“I think you’ve had too much beer, Sir,” Sam said.

“Nonsense.”

“Teal’c should be here,” Daniel said. “He’d tell you, Jack. That totally doesn’t make sense.” He waved his beer in Jack’s direction. “Teal’c’s deep you know. Really deep.” He was slurring a little bit.

Jack shook his head. “Okay, no more beer for Daniel.” He took the bottle.

“I, am not drunk,” Daniel mumbled.

Sam snorted. “You are a little.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll sober him up later,” Jack promised.

She shook her head.

“And you, you can spend the night. I don’t want you driving.” Jack pointed at Sam.

“Aye, Sir.” She saluted haphazardly.

Jack shook his head. _Kids._

***

Daniel was still a _tiny_ bit buzzed when it came time for bed. Jack made him shower. Sam got the guestroom for the night, so Daniel was stuck bunking with Jack. Sam put on her headphones and collapsed into bed.

Daniel got out of the shower, his soreness from earlier had mostly dissipated, but he still wasn’t looking forward to this. He wasn’t even really feeling guilty about the whole “disobeying Jack” thing. They killed Apophis. He’d avenged Sha’re. As much as he regretted putting himself in danger, he didn’t regret that.

He knew Jack expected some level of regret though. He even knew he deserved to be punished for breaking rules he’d agreed to. He knew that disobeying an order would result in this punishment. He knew that, but he’d decided the reward was greater. The peace he thought he might find by killing Apophis was greater. He hadn’t _found_ that peace. The need for revenge was gone, and he was left empty in place of it. It was so different from the other feelings he’d been dealing with. It was easier to deal with when he wasn’t alone. It wasn’t so hard.

He was alone right then though. Jack was still taking his own shower. Daniel could still hear the shower running. He felt a bit weird sitting on Jack’s bed, in Jack’s room. Alone. Well, not completely alone, he had Usagi. He swung his feet. Jack’s bed was tall, Daniel’s feet didn’t touch the floor.

Jack got out of the shower, treated to the sight of Daniel on the end of the bed, feet swinging, plush rabbit clutched in his arms. His hair was still damp, glasses off to the side on the nightstand. He looked so young, so alone. There was a look in his eyes and Jack knew too well. The look soldiers came home from war with. Any emptiness in spite of supposed victory. A look he’d never wanted Daniel to have.

“Danny?”

Daniel looked up. “Hey, Jack.”

“What are you thinking about?” Jack padded over, sitting down next to Daniel.

“I thought I would feel better.” He clutched Usagi tighter. “I thought Apophis being dead would make me feel better.”

Jack put an arm around his shoulders. “I know.”

“I didn’t go because it was the _tactical_ thing to do. I went because I wanted Apophis to die. I wanted to watch him die. It didn’t fix anything though. Now…I just feel…”

“Empty?”

Daniel nodded.

“It’ll get better, sweetheart. It’ll take time, but it _will_ get better.” He rubbed Daniel’s back. “I’m gonna take a guess here, that you don’t feel guilty about disobeying me.”

Daniel bit his lip. “Um…no.”

“That’s all right.” Jack smiled. “I’m still going to spank you though. Because you _did_ break the rule, Daniel James. I have to be consistent with you.”

“I figured that would be your answer.” Daniel slumped. “What if I promise you that I won’t do it again?”

“Pretty sure you’ll be doing that in a few minutes, kid.” Jack didn’t bother with preamble, taking Daniel by the arm and pulling him over his lap. Daniel squeaked indignantly.

“Jack!”

“I’m doing this because I care, Daniel.” Jack started spanking.

Daniel was mildly surprised that he got to keep his pants, but he wasn’t going to question it. He wanted to keep even that small amount of protection. It still hurt, getting spanked on top of an hours old spanking was going to hurt regardless of pants. Daniel kicked and squirmed, dropping his rabbit in the struggle. Jack pulled him closer and adjusted quickly to trap Daniel’s legs under one of his to prevent Daniel from wriggling off his lap.

Jack didn’t need this to be memorable, he just needed to be consistent. The spanking didn’t need to be harsh to do that. Daniel had another six coming to him, after all. Jack was expecting his boy to _eventually_ get to the point where he felt a little guilty about the disobedience. Jack noticed that, typically, with submissives that had trouble with obeying orders that they worked in cycles. If they broke it once, early, they were prone to breaking it again. Threatening a week of bedtime spankings usually prevented reoccurrence. But the ones that went ahead and broke it again—they usually didn’t feel guilty about it. Not at first. They usually did near the end of the week.

Daniel would probably break this rule again, if he thought he needed to. Jack didn’t really mind. Daniel was usually pretty level headed. Occasionally, Daniel might even be right about disobeying an order. But that didn’t mean Jack was going to be inconsistent. Daniel needed consistency. His whole life had been turned upside down over and over again. He needed a bedrock. A foundation to stand on. Jack was willing to be that foundation.

Daniel, still trying to kick, found himself only slightly teary and _very_ surprised a few minutes later when Jack stopped spanking and pulled Daniel to his feet and then down to sit in his lap. Jack put his fingers on Daniel’s chin, looking him straight in the eyes.

“We’ve still got a week left to get you there, sweetheart. I promise, we’ll get you there.”

Daniel swallowed. He felt a bit dizzy, his ass hurt—though not as badly as he’d expected—and for the first time he wasn’t bawling and mumbling frantic apologies. But he didn’t feel unease. Jack was handling this. Giving him time to think, time to figure out if he was really sorry or not. Daniel swallowed. “Jack—you’re a really good Dom. Sir.”

Jack smiled. “I try.” He wiped a stray tear from Daniel’s cheek. “And you, my brat, are a good boy. A good sub. Even if you are a smart-mouthed brat.”

A flush painted Daniel’s cheeks. “Brat feels like a strong word.”

“Uh huh.” Jack leaned to grab Usagi and handed her over to Daniel. “I think brat is the perfect word.”

Daniel was feeling…odd. Well, it wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling. Not by any stretch. It wasn’t even an unfamiliar feeling in relation to Jack. It was just…he wasn’t sure what to do with it. This warm flutter part of him wished he could bury. Except another part of him, the part of him that still echoed with Sha’re telling him she forgave him, telling him to move forward—that part of him was certain what to do with the feeling. Even if Jack didn’t feel the same way. Even if everything imploded. That part of him _wanted_. Companionship. Love. To be held and never, ever be alone again.

But he couldn’t say all of that out loud, it was too big and too much all at once.

Daniel looked in Jack’s eyes, and perhaps Jack saw the shift there. But something shifted in Jack too. There was an openness Daniel hadn’t seen before. A question in Jack’s eyes Daniel thought he had the answer for. Cheeks still red, he clutched Usagi tight and leaned forward to brush his lips against Jack’s. Jack reached up a hand, running his fingers through Daniel’s hair. The kiss didn’t last long, Daniel pulling away and ducking his head, blush burning brighter.

“Oh, god. I—I don’t know why I did that. I shouldn’t…I’ll sleep on the couch.” Daniel moved to get up, but Jack held him tight.

“Nope.” Jack kissed the top of Daniel’s head. “We don’t have to talk about it tonight, if you don’t want to. But you don’t have to go.” He took a deep breath, heart pounding. “Let’s go to sleep. We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Jack tugged Daniel after him to lie on the bed, grabbing the light and snuggling down. _He’s in my arms. He kissed me._ Just a little thing, but it was an opening. The first move in a dance Jack never imagined they would ever start. He’d take it slow. Slow as Daniel needed him to.

He wanted this too much to rush it.

Daniel was too precious to rush.

_God. But I love him._   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments folks! Really, it always helps to keep me going. :) I'm still musing about things, but we'll see where the story takes me. I'm not even certain where this will end really. I usually know by this point but...Stargate is one of those shows where you get a new villain every time the old one is gone and it's got SOOO many seasons. I usually write fics for shows when I watching Season 1 or 2, or shows that finished with like, 5 seasons, so this is new ground for me. I like having things wrapped up in a bow. 
> 
> That said, I have a general arc worked out. I'm considering a couple of the "earth based" episodes for my "get the boys together" arc, because then I don't have to worry about aliens. I dunno. I do like spare plot bunnies, and suggestions do sometimes make it in. :) So if you'd like Daniel to get into trouble for something specific, or there's a short scenario or anything, let me know. If it works, I always name the commentee in the chapter notes with thanks.
> 
> So Zoo, your Sailor Moon question is half-answered here, but we'll get more into it in the next chapter. <3


	11. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we talk about feelings.

Daniel woke up to light coming in through the window opposite the bed. There was a warm weight at his back, a warm arm over his waist. He took Jack’s hand and squeezed gently. His ass hurt, just a bit, but as he stretched that hurt didn’t seem to matter so much. It was an almost comfortable burn. _Comforting._ A small reminder of Jack holding him accountable even when Daniel didn’t feel like he needed it.

Sha’re had done that too, but some old wounds hadn’t healed even under her gentle touch. They were healing now though. He could feel it. Old scars being soothed, old uncertainties fading back into the past where they belonged. Daniel still hadn’t divulged everything about his old professor to Jack. He didn’t doubt Jack _knew_ , because Sam probably told him. But even if she hadn’t, it was likely Jack would have dug into it. Found the complaint.

It was important though, if they were going to move forward, to put the past behind him. He _wanted_ to move forward.

He heard the shift of breathing behind him as Jack woke up. Generally, Jack wasn’t coherent before a cup of coffee, but Daniel wanted to talk before they headed down for breakfast. Jack pulled him closer, nuzzling at the back of his neck.

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Morning,” Daniel replied.

“You hungry?”

“A bit.”

Sensing something amiss, Jack frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just—we should talk.”

“Yeah,” Jack agreed. “About the kiss?”

“Well, that, yes but…” Daniel closed his eyes. “I thought it might be time to talk about my college days.”

Jack froze a moment, before relaxing again and pulling Daniel ever closer. “You sure about that?”

“Yes.” Daniel nodded.

“You want to stay like this?”

“ _Please_.”

“Okay.” Jack kissed Daniel’s shoulder. “Whenever you’re ready, sweetheart.”

“Professor Richard Walsh,” Daniel started. “That was his name.” With Jack holding him, not looking at him, Daniel felt like he could really talk about this. He didn’t need to distance himself from it. He could remember without being afraid that he would Drop. Jack wouldn’t let that happen. Daniel took a breath, concentrating on Jack’s hand in his. “I was sixteen, shy of seventeen. The university dynamic resources office assigned him to me because we’d be in the same department. He taught history.

“He was nice enough, at first. We got along. I missed a class because I wanted to see a lecture off-campus. He didn’t approve of it first, so he called me into his office for discipline. I didn’t know what to expect. I’d accelerated my high school experience to avoid getting stuck with a Guardian in foster care. I thought I would be safer in college.” Daniel laughed bitterly. “That first time, I thought it was just normal. I thought he was treating me like an adult.”

Jack heard the soft hitch following Daniel’s next exhale and squeezed his hand.

“I didn’t get into trouble often, didn’t break his rules because I was afraid of that desk. I was afraid of disappointing him. I used drop-stop patches because I knew better than to ask him for comfort when I was upset. Another professor, Dr. Jones, he found me after once. I was crying outside his office. I don’t even remember getting there. He’s a Dom, nice guy. He held me until I could talk. I don’t remember what I said exactly, but he got quiet. Told me I’d be okay.

“He filed the complaint, made certain Professor Walsh was never a Guardian again. I don’t know if anything else ever happened to him. Dr. Jones helped me transfer to the University of Chicago.” Daniel took a deep breath. “I tried to put it all away. Compartmentalize it. Distance myself. But that didn’t make it go away. It still hurts.”

The pain in Daniel’s voice made Jack’s heart ache. He wanted to hunt this Walsh guy down. He wanted to tear him apart. Send him through the Stargate to one of those volcanic planets. Maybe the one with the acid sea. Maybe the one with those rabid gerbil creatures that were like land piranha.

“I’m so sorry that happened,” Jack said. “I’m sorry you were hurt. That you’re hurting.”

Daniel shifted, rolling over to look Jack in the eyes. Daniel’s eyes were red, tears brimming. “I hate feeling like this.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Jack pulled Daniel into his chest, kissing the top of his head. “It wasn’t your fault. None of it.”

Daniel cried, clinging to Jack tightly. Jack didn’t, couldn’t, begrudge Daniel this time. He’d give him all the time in the world. Eventually though, Daniel settled and they started the day. Sam was already up and had breakfast ready.

“Morning, boys.” She smiled brightly. “I made pancakes.”

“I didn’t know you cooked,” Daniel remarked. “It smells good.”

“Thank you. I don’t cook much, really, but it’s hard to mess up pancakes.”

Jack got his first cup of coffee, still mulling things over. He couldn’t help it. Daniel had disclosed all of this hurt and Jack wanted to fix it. He knew he couldn’t _fix_ fix it, but he could do something. He had to _do_ something.

But first, breakfast.

***

Jack made a call after Sam headed out. When he had time to get to the office, he’d have all the information on Professor Walsh he could want. While he had combed through complaints at the university trying to find the name of Daniel’s old professor, but there were a lot of complaints, and Daniel having been a minor at the time, meant his name wasn’t in the complaint.

But he knew now.

Day two of Daniel’s grounding went well enough. Daniel was subdued. Jack spent most of it cuddling with him on the couch. Daniel hadn’t Dropped that morning during the talk, but Jack could tell it was a near thing. He needed comfort. They watched TV, ate meals, it was calm. Quiet. Just want Daniel needed. And perhaps that evening he was edging toward remorseful during his spanking, but it didn’t matter. He’d get there eventually. The important thing was, he slept in Jack’s bed again. In Jack’s arms. Where he felt safe.

And no nightmares disturbed his rest.

***

Day three came and Jack decided perhaps it was time to talk about that kiss. He’d been thinking about since his shower that morning. Daniel’s sweet, shyness. That soft gentle brush of his lips. God. He wanted to chase those lips, hold Daniel down on the mattress and tell him how beautiful he was. Jack didn’t like dealing out pain in the bedroom. He had softer tastes, and yeah, a little spanking was fun for a little foreplay, but Dominance in everyday life was different from Dominance in sex. He wanted to play games with Daniel. Tease him. Maybe a little of texture play.

Control came in many forms. Jack didn’t need whips and chains to be a Dom, regardless of what other Doms might think. He thought Daniel might work well with more service oriented submission. Maybe. Daniel didn’t talk about how things were with Sha’re, so he couldn’t be absolutely certain. It was something they’d have to talk about if this relationship moved forward. Submissives like Daniel and Sam were different. Discipline and structure they needed, but they didn’t eat, sleep and breathe it the way some did. It wasn’t a bad thing, it just was. Every submissive was different.

Every person was different. Some submissives, some Dominants, they didn’t sexual submission of any kind. Asexuality was a thing too. Even Aromanticism. You could have platonic Dominance or submission too. It was all about shades and limits. Relationships were all about shades and limits. Jack needed to know what Daniel’s were, what he wanted. Jack wanted Daniel to get what he needed _and_ what he wanted.

After breakfast, Jack pulled Daniel into his lap on the couch. “Hey, kid.”

“Jack.” Daniel flushed. “What’s this about?”

“You seem to have an easier time talking to me when I’m holding you so…I figured we’d start that way. Talk about the kiss.”

“Oh.” Daniel took a breath. “Right.”

“I’ve got no problem with it. I liked it. I—wanted it too.”

Daniel flushed, but a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “Really?”

“Really.” Jack put a hand on Daniel’s cheek. “I’m not going to rush you. But this thing—I want this too.”

Daniel put his hand over Jack’s. “We can take this slow?”

“Slow as you need to, sweetheart.”

Daniel rested his head on Jack’s shoulder. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Though if you could…I’d like to know what you want. You know, in a relationship.” Jack pet his hair. “Easier to talk about that ahead of time, ease in.”

Daniel blinked. “Oh. Well. I suppose—that is to say…” He flushed. “I like _this_. I like sleeping in the same bed. I hate being alone. I’ve liked kneeling sometimes. Not all the time. I get fidgety. As far as—as sex goes. Well, I’ve always enjoyed it.”

“Me too.” Jack grinned. “Anything specific?”

Daniel shrugged. “Not really. I’ve enjoyed some light impact play. I suppose I was always more concerned with school than figuring out if there was anything I liked in particular. Sha’re and I were pretty vanilla.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” Jack kept petting his hair.

“It’s not—I mean, what about you?” Daniel bit his lip. “I don’t want you to feel like you aren’t getting what you want.”

“I’ve got what I want,” Jack assured him. “Right here, right now. This is what I want.”

“ _Oh._ ” Daniel smiled. “Me too.” He felt all warm again. Jack talking about feelings was nice. Unusual, but nice. “What’ll happen with the team though? If we…get together.”

“I’ll talk to Hammond. It’s not that strange for pairs to work in the same unit in other military operations. They even each other out more than anything else. Hammond knows we work well together.”

Daniel nodded. “That’s true.”

“You know, after the sarcophagus, if DR hadn’t told you that you needed a Guardian, I was going to try and offer anyway.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, after what happened in the storage closet. Holding you…I knew you needed someone. I wanted that someone to be me.”

Daniel remembered that moment hazily, but he _did_ remember it. Remembered how scared he’d been. Jack had been his tether in that moment. Jack was his tether. Sha’re was…was light. Jack was solid earth. The differences made all the difference. He thought he would feel like he was betraying Sha’re. But he didn’t. She wouldn’t think of it as a betrayal either. She wanted him to be happy.

And he could still save Skaara.

“I needed it to be you,” Daniel replied softly.

Jack smiled and pulled Daniel’s face into his hands to give him a kiss. He’d needed to hear that.

“God, you say the sweetest things.”

Daniel flushed. “Thanks. I’ve never really been known for being able to talk smoothly.”

Jack smiled. “Neither am I.”

Daniel leaned forward to kiss Jack again. “I don’t care about that.”

“Good.”

Jack could definitely get used to making out with Daniel in the mornings. Daniel’s strength was just as attractive as his smart mouth. He could feel that strength now, long lean muscles bunching under Daniel’s shirt. Jack had seen Daniel shirtless a couple times, and each time he was always just a little bit surprised at how much Daniel had changed from the dweeby academic he’d first met. He wished he could’ve been nicer to Daniel back then, but he’d been dealing with his own demons.

They were going to find peace together, Jack was certain of that. More certain than he’d been in a long time. This little family, this precious family, he’d do anything to protect it. Sam. Teal’c. Hell, even Dr. Fraiser. They were his family now. They were Daniel’s family now.

At that moment though, all Jack wanted to think about were Daniel’s soft lips and the warm soft skin under his hands. Someday, he’d get to know every inch of Daniel’s skin, memorize every little freckle and scar. That would be an experience to savor. Every moment with Daniel was something he wanted to savor.

Every moment.

***

Daniel was getting used to waking up in Jack’s bed. It was warm and safe. This grounding was starting to feel less and less like a grounding and more like…nesting. Daniel recognized the feeling from his first weeks after Bonding with Sha’re. He wasn’t going to say anything to Jack yet though. This change in their relationship was still to new. Too fresh. They needed time to settle into this first. Ease in.

He wasn’t ready for anything else.

He finally did break down the fifth night of bedtime spankings, finally felt that guilt he’d buried bubble up to the surface where Jack’s discipline could burn it away. And, much to Daniel’s surprise, Jack had declared his slate clean, cancelling the last two.

_I only give you what you need,_ he’d said.

That…that made Daniel feel even safer. More loved. Though they hadn’t used that word yet. Daniel felt it. He just wasn’t ready to say it. Just like everything else, it was going to take time.

“So…how’s it going?” Sam was over for Cuddle Tuesdays, which Jack was tactfully absent for. He muttered something about giving them time to gossip and headed out to buy beer and groceries.

“I kissed him. Well, we’ve kissed. And made out on the couch.” Daniel flushed.

Sam coughed. “Really? What day?”

“Uh…last week. Sunday night.”

“Yes.” She grinned.

“Uh—do I want to know?”

“I won the office pool.”

“You guys had a pool?” Daniel blinked at her. “Seriously?”

Sam shrugged. “I’ll split it with you.”

“Okay.”

She smiled again and cuddled closer. “We shouldn’t tell Jack though.”

“Oh no,” Daniel shook his head. “Definitely not.”

“Oh, so Teal’c out-Dommed that jerk from the DR office yesterday.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah.” Sam laughed. “The DR guy had Lieutenant James in his office, yelling at her about something. Her Dom was off-world. The guy was totally out of line, I mean, _really_ out of line but the way he was throwing off Dominance…it was pretty bad. Teal’c stepped in. He helped Lt. James too. General Hammond had the DR rep reassigned. We’re getting a new one, someone who’s less of an asshole, I’m hoping.”

“Great.” Daniel smirked. “I think I would’ve liked to see Teal’c take him down though.”

“It was pretty amazing.”

“Teal’c strikes me as one of those Doms that’s going to terrify other Doms. Especially the ones who are assholes.”

Daniel nodded. “He’s always been terrifying though.”

“True.” She shook her head. “Not to his friends though.”

“Yeah.” Daniel smiled. “I’m glad he’s our friend. Even if he is obsessed with those Strange Tales magazines and kids’ board games.”

“He trapped me into playing Trivial Pursuit with him.” Sam snorted. “That was a mistake, let me tell you.”

“Better than endless games of Mouse Trap. Or his cookies. Have you tried those cookies?”

Sam made a face. “Once. Won’t make that mistake again. I sent one for lab analysis. They couldn’t identify half the ingredients.”

Daniel laughed. “That’s not something I considered.”

“Well, you have to think about these things scientifically.”

“Very true.”

“Okay,” Sam smiled. “You ready for a cartoon marathon.”

“I’m assuming I have no choice in the matter.”

“You would be correct.” Sam’s smile stretched into a Cheshire grin. “Don’t worry, you’ll love it.”

Daniel had his doubts. But she pressed play, the theme music started, and really, there was no arguing with Samantha Carter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gap between updates may continue. I'm in a financial pickle and I've got some side work I'm doing to try and keep my head above water. Lost my job in August and simply haven't been able to find employment. 
> 
> But writing this and my other projects, they help. Your comments all REALLY help. These past couple months have been hard and I just want to write happy fics, but some days its hard. So I'm still writing this, it just might take a little longer between updates.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Daniel discover an abnormality on a planet--the hard way. Sam contemplates relationships. 
> 
> There are sexy times in this chapter. So...you're forewarned.

Sam was feeling peculiar. She had since they arrived on the planet. It wasn’t that she felt sick or anything, just—off. Something she couldn’t pinpoint or find a reason for. Daniel kept pulling off his hat and looking at it like it was a foreign object. Jack and Teal’c though, they seemed normal. Well, normal as either one of them ever was.

Sam couldn’t shake the feeling. The planet itself seemed normal. The MALP hadn’t shown anything unusual. The area outside the gate had a broken-down temple structure, but seemed to not currently be in use. It was forgotten.

They found some ruins a bit further down a weed-choked road. Jack called for a stop so Daniel could look around. Sam joined Daniel at a bit of carved pillar. “Is there something—off? About this place.”

Daniel frowned. “I’ve had this feeling since we got here.”

“Me too.” Sam shook her head. “I don’t think we should stay here.”

Daniel found himself nodding in agreement. He walked back to Jack. “There’s something wrong here.”

“What do you mean?” Jack raised his eyebrows.

“There’s something not right about this planet. It feels wrong. Sam thinks so to.”

Sam jogged up. “Sir, we should leave.”

Jack looked from one team member to the other. “All right. Let’s head back to the gate.”

They all headed back, but Daniel and Sam only felt more peculiar. Sam stumbled, dropping to her knees.

“Sam!” Daniel headed for her. “Are you okay?”

His own legs weakened a moment later and he collapsed next to her. Jack grabbed Daniel in a fireman’s carry, Teal’c took Sam and they rushed to the gate, dialing and sending their code quickly with the follow up code for a medical emergency.

They got through the gate, the medical team was already waiting. Sam was convulsing when they got through. Daniel wasn’t far after her. Dr. Fraiser hurried to get them stabilized, asking questions as she went.

“Did they eat or drink anything while they were there?”

“No,” Jack shook his head. “I don’t even think they really touched anything.”

“And the MALP showed no unusual readings?”

“Not according the geek squad,” Jack replied.

“I’ll go over them later. We’ll run a full blood panel and I’ve administered anti-convulsives and we’ll start an IV.” She stepped away from Sam, who had at least stop seizing, though was not currently conscious. “We have to rule out environmental factors.”

“They said they were feeling strange,” Teal’c said. “As we headed back to the gate, Captain Carter collapsed and then Daniel Jackson.”

“Did Sam get through the gate first on the trip there?”

“I think so,” Jack replied.

“All right. The two of you should go get checked out. I promise, we’ll find out what’s happening to them.”

Jack and Teal’c nodded. Jack swallowed his frustration. There wasn’t anything he could do here, and he hated that.

Daniel and Sam had to be okay. They just—they had to be.

***

“Are we any closer to an answer, Dr. Fraiser?” General Hammond asked, standing just inside the infirmary.

“We’ve ruled out known toxins and we’re still combing through MALP data. They’re both stable, but I’m not sure what to think of these symptoms.” Dr. Fraiser eyed her clipboard. “We’ll figure this out, sir.”

“What about Jack and Teal’c?”

“They’ve shown no symptoms and given the split between those showing symptoms and those not…I have to wonder if this isn’t Dynamic specific.”

“Have you ever seen a Dynamic specific toxin or disease?”

Janet shook her head. “No, but we’re dealing with the absolute unknown here. There could be anything out in the universe.” She took a breath. “At the moment, I think we need to put together a Dominant only exploratory team. Have them take soil samples, plant—just everything. Film the ruins that they stumbled across. Sent out the UAV. We need to see if there’s anything else on that planet that can sort out what this is.”

“All right.” General Hammond nodded. “I’ll get it done.”

Janet nodded back and turned her attention to her patients. The seizures had stopped at least, but they were both exhibiting low grade fevers and weakness in their extremities. It was flu-like, to a degree, but she couldn’t think of a flu that could onset so quickly, that was more like a toxin.

Sam’s eyes opened. “Doctor?”

“Hey, Sam.” Janet stepped forward. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired.” She shifted slightly. “I feel…I feel like I just had the worst Drop of my life.”

“You had a seizure. Right now, we’re trying to figure out what’s causing this.”

“It’s got to be something to do with me being submissive,” Sam said. “Did you check my hormone levels?”

“Yes.” Janet frowned. “There are some abnormalities.”

“Could it be possible there is some kind of drop stimulant in the air of the planet?”

“I don’t know, but we have a team collecting samples.”

“How is Daniel?” Sam looked over at him.

“I suspect he’ll wake up shortly. You’ve been showing staggered symptoms and improvements.”

Sam nodded. “Okay.”

“Just rest, I’ll let you know as soon as we know anything.”

Janet walked away and Daniel slowly came to. He blinked, eyeing Sam. “I heard some of that.”

“Yeah?” Sam smiled. “How do you feel?”

“Like I have the world’s worst hangover.” He put a hand on his head. “Do you really think this is some kind of environmental drop stimulant?”

“Can’t rule anything out.” She adjusted her pillow. “I guess we’ll find out soon enough.”

“Yeah. You think they’ll get me some jello if I ask?”

Sam grinned. “I’m sure we can make that happen.”

***

SG-1 sat around the infirmary.

“Well,” Dr. Fraiser said. “We have an answer. It seems that there is a plant whose pollen has drop-stimulant properties. We’re pretty sure face masks will solve the issue for any submissives going planet-side, but everyone exposed needs to be aware that there could be ripple effects days, even weeks after the fact. At the moment, we’re classifying the planet as safe so long as precautions are used.”

“Great,” Daniel sighed. “That’s good to hear.”

Jack nodded, taking Daniel’s hand. “You’re concerned about after-shock Drops?”

“I am. So we’ll be monitoring Sam and Daniel’s levels daily until we’re sure. You’re going to want to remain on base _and_ I’m going to suggest you use a buddy system. The suddenness of the drop caused by this plant was startling. I don’t want to take chances.” She pulled out a pair of monitoring bracelets. “These will track your heart rates and body temperature.”

“Wonderful.” Sam took her bracelet. “How long?”

“At least a week.”

“Great.” Daniel shook his head. “This should be a fun week.”

Jack snapped the bracelet around Daniel’s wrist. “You are going to keep that on, Daniel.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Sam?” Jack raised his eyebrows at the other submissive.

“Yes, Sir.”

It was certain to be an interesting week.

***

The monitoring bracelets were one thing, but the daily blood tests were another matter entirely. Sam was more frustrated about this than Daniel.

“There’s a permanent bruise at the crook of my elbow,” she complained. “I’m starting to think that nurse has it out for me.”

Daniel rubbed her back. “Just a couple more days.”

Sam shook her head. “Right.” She ran a hand through her hair and stepped away from her work station, flopping down on the couch. “How are you doing?”

“Okay.” He sat next to her. “But I’ve got Jack. Are you still seeing your civilian Guardian whose name you won’t tell me?”

Sam sighed, rolling her eyes. “No, I’m not. He doesn’t have security clearance. I broke our arrangement. I was going to talk to Jack but…I don’t want to get between the two of you.”

“You won’t,” Daniel replied. “I—I don’t feel jealous of the time he spends with you, Sam.” He pulled her closer. “If you need him, it’s okay.”

She smiled. “You’re sweet and I appreciate that.” Sam kissed his cheek. “I always want Jack to be part of my life but—I don’t know. Some of my friends have been trying to convince me to date. I mean, there’s not a whole lot of time _to_ date.”

“And the dating pool within the SGC is a bit…sparse?” Daniel fixed his glasses.

“Only a little.” She smirked. “You didn’t do too bad though.”

“No, I guess I didn’t.”

“I’ll be okay, Daniel. I’m pretty stable you know.”

“I know.” But Daniel was going to worry regardless. “But drop stimulants, Sam. They screw with everybody differently.”

“I know that.” Sam sighed. “Remember, I used to be a near expert in the chemistry involved there.” But she didn’t stop cuddling. There was rarely anything that could get Sam to stop cuddling.

“The new DR rep is supposed to be here tomorrow,” Daniel mused. “You hear a name yet?”

“No, but I’m sure it will be fine.” Sam looked at Daniel. “All of this is just a bump in the road, you’ll see.”

“Right.” Daniel nodded. Just a bump in the road.

***

The bump in the road was an understatement, at least, for Sam. Daniel seemed to be doing pretty well, but Jack noticed Sam. Daniel noticed Sam. Teal’c noticed Sam. She was on edge. Snappy. Jack took it upon himself to do something. He waited until Sam was alone in her office, warning Daniel away and shut the door behind him. The click drew Sam’s attention. Her hair was on end from running her hands through it and she just looked tired. Exceptionally tired. But she’d been going home every night. Jack didn’t live with her, so he’d no real idea if she’d been sleeping.

“Samantha.” Jack tilted his head. “You look like hell.”

Sam flinched at her full name. “I’m fine, really.”

“No, you’re not. You know how I know you’re not? Because you look like hell.”

“Sir—”

“Samantha, have you been seeing your Dom?”

Sam flushed. “I…our relationship dissolved. I haven’t had time to—”

Jack shook his head. “That doesn’t fly, Samantha. Especially after what happened on that planet. You know better. You know how to regulate. This is not regulating.”

Sam’s eyes dropped. She bit her lip, twisting a bit of wire in her hands. “I didn’t want to intrude.”

“With me and Daniel?” Jack sighed. “Sam, I can manage the both of you. I promise you that. Daniel loves you. He’s not going to get jealous if you need me. Right now, I’m pretty damn sure you need me.” He closed the distance between them, pulling up her shirt to see her left hip. There was a distinct bruise there. “You’ve been using drop-stop injections. _Regularly._ ” He let her shirt drop.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Okay. We’ll handle _this_ now. But you need to make a decision by the end of the day. I can take over as your full-time Guardian, if that’s what you want, or you pick someone. You need someone.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Jack put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. “I’m going to get you through this, Sam.”

She blinked back tears. “I don’t want to feel like this.”

“I know, sweetheart, I know.” He pulled her into his arms. “I’ve got you. It’s okay.”

_It’s okay._

***

Sam was uncertain. She knew, intrinsically, that Jack _could_ handle being a full-time Dom for her and Daniel. They had their quirks and foibles, but they were relatively independent. But another part of her, the big part, said that Jack and Daniel’s relationship was still new. It was still tentative and like a baby deer, still trying to put its feet beneath it. She didn’t want to interrupt that. She didn’t want to disturb it. Daniel deserved to be happy. Jack deserved to be happy.

And deeper still, she heard a voice, _I deserve to be happy._

She couldn’t help thinking about her relationships. Jonas, the controlling bastard, had been everything she’d realized she never wanted in a Dom. Narim was gone. She was unlikely to ever see the Tollan again. Martouf was…being with Martouf was so complicated as to be impossible. It felt as though every person she got close to either went crazy or vanished off the face of the earth. Literally, in some cases.

_I want to be happy._

Randomly choosing someone wouldn’t feel right either. She felt, trapped. She had to make a decision. Jack was right, she needed someone. She wanted someone. She wanted that feeling so badly. To be held. To be loved. Jack and Daniel finding love in each other gave her hope.

“Captain Carter,” Teal’c appeared in the doorway. “You seem troubled.”

“I’m on a deadline.” Sam looked up at him. “I lost my Dominant Guardian. Jack found out. He offered to be mine, full-time. But he and Daniel are just getting started. I don’t want to get in the way. So I need to find someone else.”

Teal’c blinked. “You require someone to look after your needs.”

“Yes.” Sam sighed. “I just—sometimes I wish I didn’t have to worry about this stuff. That I could just put this part of myself in a box. I’ve had the _worst_ luck with Doms, Teal’c.”

Teal’c’s generally stoic expression softened. “You are an important part of our team, Captain Carter. You are—I realize that I am not outwardly emotional. Please do not mistake that for a lack. This has become far more than just a team for me. It is a family. If you require assistance, I would be happy to provide it.”

It was true, Teal’c wasn’t particularly cuddly, but she couldn’t help remembering how he’d come to comfort her and Daniel when Jack was gone. He did _care_ and he would be professional. Her only concern was his relative newness at being a Dom.

“I’m grateful for the offer, Teal’c. Really. I’m just—you haven’t had your Dynamic very long.”

“I understand, and would be willing to work on a trial basis in conjunction with Colonel O’Neill. I only want to ensure your safety.”

Sam smiled. “Thank you, Teal’c.” It was a solution Perhaps not the solution she was looking for precisely, but it was a solution. Something tangible she could present to Jack, to reassure him she was taking this seriously. She was taking it seriously.

And her ass certainly was taking this seriously.

“Is that agreement?”

“Yes, I’ll give it a trial.”

Teal’c smiled, the first truly natural smile Sam could recall. “Very good.”

Well, that was one problem solved. For the moment.

***

Daniel laid his head on Jack’s shoulder. “So, Sam and Teal’c?”

“For the moment.” Jack ran his fingers through Daniel’s hair. “She had a spreadsheet and everything.”

“She likes to be organized.” Daniel glanced at the TV, they were watching a movie but Daniel couldn’t remember what it was about. “Jack.”

“What?”

“Do you want to have sex?”

Jack blinked. “Um—I wasn’t expecting that.”

Daniel smiled. He flipped over, straddling Jack’s lap and kissing him deeply. Jack let out a soft moan eyeing Daniel with a slightly furrowed brow when his boy leaned back.

“What’s brought this on?”

“I don’t know,” Daniel admitted. “I just—I’ve been thinking about it, Sir. I’ve been thinking about it and I realized I’ve been thinking way too much about it. I think too much sometimes. I want to not think right now. I just want—I just want you.”

Jack smiled. “God, I love you.”

Daniel flushed, feeling warm down to his toes. “I love you too.” He kissed Jack again, grinding his hips down.

Jack exhaled sharply. “Good god, Daniel.”

Daniel grinned.

“Maybe we should move this upstairs,” Jack whispered hoarsely.

“There’s an idea.”

Jack grabbed Daniel’s hips. “Arms around my neck.”

Daniel complied and Jack stood, lifting him up. “Wow.”

“Yeah, yeah, be impressed.” Jack managed to get him up the stairs, stumbling into the bedroom and falling back onto the bed, Daniel still on top of him. He liked this side of Daniel. He liked seeing him go after something he wanted. Asking for something he wanted. He’d no expectation that this was going to be slow. This was their first time. This didn’t have to be slow. Jack would make it good though.

“What do you want?” Daniel nibbled on Jack’s ear.

Jack unzipped Daniel’s fly. “To take care of you.”

Daniel flushed. “Jack…”

Jack leaned up and kissed him, nipping at Daniel’s lip as he slipped his hand down Daniel’s pants, wrapping a hand around Daniel’s growing erection. “You can unbutton my pants and rub my cock, sweetheart.”

The flush on Daniel’s cheeks deepened. It wasn’t an order, but the permission made Daniel’s skin tingle. He worked at Jack’s fly, only a little distracted by Jack’s thumb rubbing over certain sensitive places. It was frantic, Jack was using one hand to jerk Daniel off while he did his best to undress him with the other. Daniel was all for the enthusiasm.

It was quick and dirty, Daniel leaning over Jack, forehead press to Jack’s when their lips weren’t locked together. Daniel moaned. He was building toward an orgasm so quickly. “Jack,” he panted. “Jack—I’m going to— _Jack_.”

“It’s okay baby. You come whenever you need to.” Jack kissed his cheek. “I’ve got you.”

Daniel came, still trying to bring Jack to completion through his haze. He shuddered, grip loosening. Jack didn’t mind, he put his own hand around Daniel’s, guiding his grip with gentle surety until Jack came to his own conclusion. They collapsed together, sweat sticking their clothes to their skin. Jack panted to catch his breath, smiling like a loon at Daniel.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, stroking Daniel’s cheek. “You know that? Beautiful.”

Daniel smiled. “You’re pretty attractive yourself, Sir.”

“I figure, we’ll rest, catch our breath. Shower.” Jack couldn’t quite believe it. “I think I just revisited my high school days.”

Daniel laughed. “Me too.”

Jack pulled Daniel closer, kissing him. “Not bad for an old man, right?”

“You’re not old, Sir.”

“That, that was the right answer.” Jack kissed him again. “You are so coming again tonight.”

Daniel’s flush was nearly impossible to see on his already reddened face. “Thank you, Sir.”

It wasn’t a perfect beginning, but it wasn’t a bad one. And perfect—Daniel didn’t want perfect. He only wanted Jack. Jack was enough.

God, but Jack was enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I had trouble with this chapter. I dunno why. I knew what I wanted to do, but I was just having trouble with it. I want EVERYONE to be happy folks. I love Sam, i wanted her to be happy. This is kind of a Sam-centric chapter, there may be another one. I'm currently debating companions for her. I know the show runners kind of made a "Black Widow Curse" for Sam's boyfriends (which is total bull shit) so I'd like to break that. I love the actor who plays Martouf (Like, LOVE), but I don't think that relationship works in context. Narim is a more serious contender, as I know I'm bringing the Tollan in soon for Skaara. Anywho, we'll see. Thanks as always for the comments. I love you guys.


	13. Endings Mean Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And...this is the last chapter. 
> 
> I kept thinking about how I wanted this to end, and where and...this is the place. I hope you've all enjoyed.

The arrival of Schrodinger in the gate room was certainly up there in the ratings of unusual gate arrivals. The soldiers blinked in confusion at the orange tabby cat. Sam hurried down, picking up her cat. “Schrodinger! This has to be Narim,” she said. “The Tollan.”

Proving her point, Narim walked through the iris a few moments later. “Samantha Carter.”

“Narim.” She smiled warmly. “To what do we owe this visit?”

“I am here at the request of a friend of yours. Skaara, of Abydos.”

Jack, Daniel and Teal’c arrived just in time to hear.

Jack hurried forward. “Skaara? You’ve found Skaara? Is he all right?”

“It is—he has asked you to represent him at triad. If you could come with me, I can explain more.”

“Where? Tollana?” Sam tilted her head.

“Yes. We’ve built a Stargate there.”

“Wow.” Daniel blinked. “I’d love to see that.”

“Me too,” Sam admitted.

“Well,” Jack glanced at General Hammond. “What do you say?”

“Go get your boy back, Colonel.”

***

Tollana was everything Sam and Daniel could have wanted from an advanced alien civilization. Jack was a bit miffed about losing their weapons, but his irritation was forgotten in face of seeing Skaara again.

“Skaara!”

“O’Neill!” Skaara rushed into Jack’s arms. “I am so happy you came.”

“Anything for you, kid.” Jack smiled. “So, what’s with this triad thing, Narim?”

“Well, Skaara and Klorel have both claimed a right to this body,” Narim began. “The triad will take your evidence and then rule in favor of one or the other.”

“And we’re here to represent Skaara’s interests?” Daniel asked.

“That’s correct. A Goa’uld lord, Zipacna will be arriving to represent Klorel at the triad.” Narim nodded. “A third party will act as the neutral voice.”

“Who is that going to be?” Sam asked.

“One of the Nox, Lya.”

“Great, a friend,” Jack smiled. “That’s one piece of good news.”

“Now, I have a presentation to give you that should explain how the triad works. If you’ll all takes a seat, I can get started.” Narim smiled.

“School time, kids.” Jack plopped down.

Daniel raised his eyebrows in surprise and sat down next to Jack. “That was enthusiastic.”

“Hey, if this gets Skaara free of the snake thing? I’ll do it.”

Daniel smiled. Jack had some unplumbed depths to him. It was one of the things Daniel loved about him. His protective side though? That was one of Daniel’s favorite things. Usually. When it wasn’t being directed with Jack’s full determined force at Daniel for something ridiculous.

Skaara though. Daniel kept looking at the boy, wondering how he was supposed to tell him that Sha’re was dead. He could know. Klorel probably would have heard that Apophis’ bride had died. Right?

Not something he wanted to bring up during this whole process. They’d save Skaara first.

***

Daniel was, in no way, surprised that the Goa’uld lord tried to kill everyone. It was kind of in their nature to do so. The triad made their judgement, and Skaara came home with them, free of his symbiote. Free.

Daniel sat down with Skaara. “I have some bad news, Skaara.”

Skaara frowned. “What is it?”

“Sha’re, she died.”

Skaara took a deep breath, slowly shaking his head. “But she is free?”

“Yes, she is free.”

Skaara blinked back a few tears. “I am glad.”

“Your father buried her on Abydos.” Daniel reached out, taking Skaara’s hand. “I’ve seen her in my dreams. I believe she’s at peace.”

Skaara smiled. “I am glad. She loved you so much, Danyel.”

“I know.”

Skaara pulled Daniel into a hug. “We can mourn her together.”

Daniel nodded and hugged Skaara back. “Together.”

***

Sam smiled. “It’s nice of you to come back.” She eyed Narim. “I didn’t expect it.”

“Once I saw you again…it was hard enough to leave you the first time but now, now you are only a single step away.” He smiled back. “I thought I would stop caring about you. But I haven’t.”

“I tried not to think about you. I mean, I never thought I’d see again. It was easier to throw myself into work.” Sam sighed. “But I have missed you.”

Narim reached out, placing a hand on her cheek. Sam leaned into the touch just a little. “Maybe we can give _this_ a chance?”

Sam’s smile could have brightened a dark room. “Yes. I’d like that.”

Narim licked his lips. “Could I…could I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

Narim leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers with gentle precision. There was no dominance in the kiss. It was just sweet. Just what Sam wanted. _Maybe this time_. _Maybe this time, things will go right._

***

The team escorted Skaara back to Abydos a few days later. The celebration was particularly spectacular. Kasuf welcomed his son and son-in-law back with roast goats and a great deal of alcohol. Daniel refrained from drinking more than a cup. He knew better. Teal’c had had at least four, but it didn’t seem to be doing…anything. He was smiling though, so Daniel took that as a good sign.

“This is a good day,” Jack said, plopping down next to Daniel by the fire. “A really good day.”

“Yeah.” Daniel leaned onto Jack’s shoulder. “A good day.” He closed his eyes a moment. “Hey, Jack?”

“Yeah, Danny?”

“Do you want to Bond?”

Jack blinked, a slow smile stretching across his face. “Yeah.” He put a hand under Daniel’s chin, pulling his face up and pressing a kiss to Daniel’s forehead. “Yeah. I want to Bond.”

Daniel smiled. “Now it’s a great day.”

Jack grinned. “You are the best thing that’s happened to me in such a long time, Danny. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

***

Having both been Bonded before, neither Jack nor Daniel wanted anything big. They picked a warm night, Jack’s backyard, and General Hammond insisted on paying for a caterer after Jack suggested they have hotdogs and Corona. Daniel was pretty happy about that. Sam convinced Teal’c not to make his cookies, though after a supreme sugar high after cake testing Sam ended up in a prolonged time out on the stairs, Teal’c watching with some amusement as she fidgeted.

Daniel managed to get through the minor stresses of planning his nuptials with minimal bratting and three spankings. He was calling it a win and Sam won the office pool. She used the winnings toward paying for a honeymoon on a white sandy beach. Drinks with little umbrellas. A chartered fishing trip. A convenient nearby island with an active archaeological dig. You know, perks for both grooms. Sam was conscientious that way.

Jack agreed to a modified ceremony, as Daniel was less than traditional. He preferred to have something around his wrists, and that honest discussion had been hard. Daniel didn’t want Jack to be disappointed that Daniel didn’t want a collar. But he didn’t. it wasn’t him. Jack though, had taken it with his usual aplomb and lack of tradition.

Half the SGC gathered in Jack’s backyard. Lights were strung overhead, and music played from the stereo. General Hammond agreed to officiate. It was an impressive crowd, near everyone in their dress uniforms, contrasting greatly against the small cohort of civilians, Tollan, Abydonians and a few of Teal’c’s friends. It was a prestigious group.

Jack had declared a moratorium on arches, balloons and roses, but there still plenty of flowers. Teal’c was a decent flower arranger, as it turned out. Jack waited, nervously, at the end of the aisle of chairs, eyeing General Hammond.

“You ready for this?” Hammond asked.

“You know, George? I think I am.” Jack grinned.

The song changed, and Daniel appeared at the end of the aisle with Sam and Teal’c on either side. His dark blue suit didn’t quite match the dress blues, it was too rich, but it brought his eyes. His cuffs were undone, and his wrists bare.

In front of them was Cassie, holding a pillow with the matching cuffs Jack and Daniel had decided on. Three in total. Two for Daniel, one for Jack.

Daniel would never remember what song played as he walked down the little aisle, but he would always remember the look on Jack’s face. Wonder and joy—and love. So much love.

 _I am so happy for you, Danyel._ Sha’re’s voice had come to him in a dream the night before. She was at peace, and so was he.

“I see Narim made it,” he whispered to Sam.

She smiled. “We’re taking things slowly.”

“Still, happy for you.”

“Me too.”

The ceremony was short, just as Daniel and Jack wanted it. They exchanged vows and a jokes, Jack put the cuffs around Daniel’s wrists, and Daniel clasp the cuff around Jack’s. General Hammond pronounced them and Jack took the opportunity presented to grab Daniel by the lapels and kiss him like he was the only person in the whole wide world.

Flushing, Daniel waved to the gathering when Jack let go, promising retribution for a few of those who’d whistled a bit too strongly. It was perfect.

Later, once the hordes had gone and Jack pulled Daniel into bed (they had an early morning to catch their flight), all either one wanted to do was sleep. Jack pulled Daniel into his arms, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

“This is all I’ve ever wanted,” Jack whispered.

“Me too, Sir. Me too.”

There would always be more adventures. More trips through the gate. More artifacts. More aliens. More enemies. But right then, right there...they were together. They were safe. And they had each other.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may do one shots in this AU at some point later, but right now I've got a couple other fics to finish up before November.


End file.
